


Pull me Closer

by BecaAMM



Series: Hold Me Down [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cannon, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring John Winchester, Chick-Flick Moments, Childhood Friends, Dean Winchester loves, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Female Reader, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Impala, Married Dean Winchester, Music, Orphan Reader, Orphans, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Violence, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, Season 2, Secrets, Smut, Song Lyrics, Sounding, Undisclosed character - Freeform, Undisclosed characters, Violence, Wedding, hunter reader, reader - Freeform, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 47,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: A lot of things make a day unforgettable.This day is one of those days. A day you’d never forget.Three things happened that day; one, you came back from pretty much dying, for the second time in your life. Two, hours later you married Dean Winchester in the chapel of the very same hospital, which was the most sudden decision you have ever made in your life; and three, John Winchester traded his life for yours with the yellow eyed demon.Now with John gone, Dean, Sam and you are going to need each other more than ever.A war is coming, and you’re right in the front seat.





	1. Prologue - You matter to me

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TC0zeyykU9tD3ob0Fpw7V4E

**Prologue – You matter to me.**

 

They stood there for hours, Dean humming songs he knew she liked while nothing happening. Y/N wanted to go to John or know what Sam was doing, but she couldn’t leave Dean.

_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes  
They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear_

She’d promised him, but she was starting to think again.

What if she turned into a vengeful spirit?

What if she could never come back to her own body, never set Dean free from that pain of watching her half dead on a bed?

It was past midnight and Dean was asleep beside her when she heard **different** sets of footsteps behind her. She didn’t bother turning around to see who it was.

– If you’re here to take me, you’re wasting your time. – She whispered. – I made a promise.

– Actually, I’m not. – The feminine voice called her attention, causing her to turn around.

It was a girl.

_A girl with **yellow** eyes. _

– Guess what, kid. – She walked close to Y/N. – It’s your lucky day.

She didn’t have time to fight the hand that pushed her head back, and suddenly, everything was gone.

Everything.

(...)

Dean jumped when he heard Y/N’s sudden movement.

Her body was screaming in protest, there was something lodge in her throat and she couldn’t speak as the machine beside her beeped loudly.

– Babe?

She gagged on the tube down her throat, not able to say anything.

– Help. – Dean yelled. – Someone, help!

Five minutes later, she was freed from the tube.

The doctors were saying she was perfectly fine, not even two hours later.

 **Perfectly fine**.

Dean was so happy he couldn’t help but kiss her passionately in front of the doctor and Sam. He held her so tightly in his embrace.

– I was so scared. – He said in her neck.

– It’s okay. – She whispered. – I’m fine now.

_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_

Except she wasn’t.

There was something wrong. She knew it.

– How are you doing, smelly? – She heard the voice at the door, seeing John. – You’re a sight for sore eyes, you know that?

She smiled.

– I was afraid I’d never see that beautiful smile again.

She rolled her eyes and John petted Dean’s back for a moment.

– I think you have something for someone now. – He noticed.

Dean blushed and Y/N frowned.

Dean was **blushing?**

Dean Winchester? Blushing?

– What is it? – She asked. – Did you make a bet? Did you bet on how long I’d be asleep for?

_And I'll stay there as long as you let me_

– Actually... – Dean put his hand in his pocket. – I wanted... I... dammit, no one told me it was going to be so hard.

Sam laughed.

– Just do it, you idiot. – Sam spoke up.

– Will you marry me? – Dean finally blurted out.

She laughed.

– You already know the answer, fool. – She rolled her eyes.

– I mean right now! – He corrected her. – Will you leave this room and marry me right now?

_It's addictive the minute you let yourself think_

Her eyes widened in surprise. What?

– Wait. Now?

He nodded.

Her jaw almost hit the floor.

– Yes. – She decided.

Why not?

It was Dean, and it was her.

– Where? – She asked softly.

He smiled openly.

– The hospital’s chapel. We already have a priest and the flowers and a dress.

She was surprised.

– And if I had said no? – She asked. – What would you do?

He rolled his eyes.

– You would never say no. – He reminded her, giving her a peck. – Come on, the doctors said you can go.

She smiled as John handed her [the dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e8/20/39/e820390ec63c82dec94c01769a2b7bf4.jpg).

_The things that I say just might matter to someone_

– I picked it myself. – He told her. – Hope you like it. And I hope it fits too.

Half an hour later, she was dressed in the white dress, carrying a simple white bouquet of chrysanthemums, her Y/H/C locks in a simple hairstyle. A small group of members of the hospital staff came to see the occasion, a wedding there was quite rare.

Actually, that was the first wedding in that chapel.

At the altar, Dean was waiting for her in a clean suit he used to dress up as an FBI agent.

– Hey dear. – John offered her an arm. – Ready?

Y/N smiled and blushed.

– Come on. Let’s go.

They walked slowly in Dean’s direction as he seemed pretty nervous in front of the priest. When they reached him, John gave him a heavy look.

– You take care of her, boy. She’s my little girl. – John spoke menancingly yet softly.

_All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away_

– Yes, sir. – He smiled.

– And you, Y/N, take care of him. – He warned her.

– Of course, sir. – She promised.

Their eyes connected and they didn’t even hear the priest’s words before saying I do.

The thin crowd applauded when they kissed, and the couple didn’t even process on how fast things were moving. Hours earlier, she was on her deathbed, and now they just got married. Dean didn’t even notice his wife smiling to the man behind the hospital crew, or the glow her eyes had for a moment.  

Was it too fast?

They didn’t give a fuck.

– I love you Y/N Winchester. – Dean whispered, looking at the pure silver rings that now decorated their left hands.

_And for the first time I think I'd consider the stay_

– I love you too, Dean Winchester. – She smiled.

– Lets grab your stuff and find a place where we can spend our first night as husband and wife. What do you think? – He kinked his left eyebrow.

She smiled as a blush began spreading over her cheeks.

_Husband and wife._

They didn’t notice the sadness that crossed John’s face for a second before he walked towards them.

– Okay, let me hug you two. – He asked, opening his good arm and embracing the two in one hug. – You better take care of each other, marriage is difficult.

He sighed.

– And watch over Sammy too.

Dean and Y/N were too head over heels to realize something was wrong.

They were thinking about where to go for their honeymoon and about how they would get to and from there. Would they still hunt with John and Sam? They could never leave them behind, but maybe a couple of months of just being a couple was a good idea.

_Because you matter to me  
Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

John left before they noticed, and Dean kissed Y/N again.

His wife. Forever.

– We’re married. – He finally said. – Fuck.

– Dean, watch your language. – She laughed. – We’re in a church. – She pointed out.

He just laughed, holding her by her waist and lifting her body for a hug and a spin.

They walked into her room a while later, and a backpack with her stuff was already waiting for them. The doctor didn’t hesitate on giving her the discharge papers, either way, she would have left even if they hadn’t.

_I promise you do, you see?_

Dean held his wife in his arms and threw the backpack over his shoulder.

– Come on, babe.

Her car was outside the hospital, undamaged, and he tried not to think about the Impala and the accident.

That would need a **lot** of work.

– What about Sam and John? – She looked at him as he accelerated Jude for the first time in his _whole_ life.

– We can call them later.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over him.

– We’re crazy. – She pointed out.

– Yes, we are, babe. But what can I say? I am crazy in love with you. – He smiled his 1000 watt smile, the one that made the wrinkles around his eyes more pronounce.

She laughed.

Today was actually the best day of her life.

_You matter to me_

At least she thought it was until Dean received the call.

The call changed **everything**.

– What’s wrong? – She asked when he stopped the car and started driving back. – What happened?

– Dad’s dead. The Colt is gone.

 

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 1 – All we can do is keep breathing now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'a my birthday, which means you get a chapter.
> 
> Y/n/N – Your nickname.
> 
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TC0zeyykU9tD3ob0Fpw7V4E

**Chapter 1 – All we can do is keep breathing now**

_The storm is coming, but I don't mind_

Y/N rubbed her hands on her face, sighing.

They’ve been staying with Bobby since John’s death and the wedding.

Who would have thought that that day would have turned out to be so fucked up?

It has been days and they still didn’t know what had happened.

Sam said that John gathered a bunch of things inorder to conjure a demon, and he suspected the yellow eyed demon had something to do with his death, but the question is: Did he kill him or was he killed by him?

– Babe? – Dean called, causing her to look in his direction.

Bobby had given them a room so they could have time as husband and wife, but the only thing they had done the past few days was hug or comforting each other.

_People are dying, I close my blinds_

How could they think about being a couple at a time like this? They just lost someone so fucking important to them.

– Yeah? – She answered lowly.

Dean had her backpack on his shoulder, the one she had left the hospital with, but hadn’t even looked through yet.

– I found something. – He explained, showing her a mysterious envelope. – It has “Winchester” written on the back, but... We’re all Winchesters and it was with your stuff, so...

She looked down to it.

– Well, you’re my husband. – She braced herself. – I don’t think I should keep a secret from you.

He stood in silence for a second, sitting by her side on the bed and opening it.

_All that I know is I'm breathing now_

It was a letter.

– Kids, – He started reading. – If you’re reading this; I’m gone and you’ve finally realized there’s something wrong.

She frowned and they looked at each other.

– Sam. – He stood up, yelling. – Sammy!

The taller Winchester ran to their room, stopping at the door when he realized there was no emergency.

– What?

– Dad left us a letter. – He explained.

– What? – Sam’s eyes got wide. – Read it. What are you waiting for?

He took a seat on the chair in the room and Dean came back to sit beside Y/N, that was trying not to frown to hard in expectation.

_I want to change the world, instead I sleep_

> “Kids. If you’re reading this, I’m gone and you’ve finally realized that there’s something wrong. I’ve left something for you.  
>  I don’t have a lot to say. Dean, thank you for watching over this family. If it wasn’t for you, neither of us would have ever survived a day. You took care of Sammy, took care of Y/n/N, and you took care of me, even though I was the one who should have taken care of you.   
>  Sam, I’m sorry for all the fighting. I should have supported you from the beginning. We’re just too alike and I never realized that until now.  
>  Y/N, my girl... I wish I could just protect you from all the loss you’ve suffered. Unfortunately, this is another one. But I did it for you.”

Dean stopped reading and looked at his wife. Her eyes were closed and he couldn’t help, but grab her trembling hands.

_I want to believe in more than you and me_

> “I can still vividly remember the day you were attacked by that werewolf. You were in the hospital, bleeding everywhere and there was nothing I could do. That day I just wanted to take away your phone and TV for a month for your stupid and reckless behaviour, but beyond all, all I could think about was how I didn’t want you to hurt at all. When you woke up from surgery, I promised myself I would never let you get that close to death ever again. When I saw you on that bed, with by your side Dean, looking like crap, I didn’t have another choice. I lost Mary, years ago, and became this bitter man you all know. Dean, I didn’t want you to be like me. This family has suffered enough.”

There was a pause when Dean read the next line inside his head, his heart dropping to his stomach and his hand squeezing Y/N’s.

_But all that I know is I'm breathing_

> “I traded my life and the colt with the yellow eyed demon, so Y/N could live. I did this not just for her, but for Dean and for Sam too.   
>  Now that I’m gone, I can’t watch over you. That’s your job now, watch out for each other.   
>  Dean and Y/N, work on this marriage. This is just the begining of your path together.  
>  Good luck and goodbye.  
>  John”

They didn’t say a word. You could hear a needle if it fell on the floor.

Dean couldn’t admit, but John was somehow right.

He had survived without his father, but couldn’t see his life without the woman at his side. He was attached to her like he had never been attached to anyone in his whole life besides Sammy. He and Y/N were the two things that kept him alive.

Slowly, Y/N reached out and took Sam’s hand in hers.

They only had each other now.

_All I can do is keep breathing_

– What do we do now? – Sam decided to ask.

There was no answer for a long minute, then she sighed.

– We do what we do. – She declared.

They looked at her, waiting for the rest of the answer.

– We drive around, we hunt... We just do it. – She looked at the two. – We’re the Winchesters, aren’t we?

Dean gave her a sad smile and kissed her softly, the first kiss they had shared ever since the wedding day. It was calm, passionate with a hint of need. Both wanted to assure the other that they were there and would never leave.

_All we can do is keep breathing_

Slowly, his hand moved to her waist and her hand left Sam’s to cover his, making the younger brother clean his throat.

– So, I’m assuming you two would like some privacy. – Sam rose his eyebrows and a sheepish smile graced his face.

They didn’t answer, but he blushed as he made his way out, closing the door and finding Bobby in the living room. He had heard them reading the letter, but didn’t say anything. They needed time as a family.

– Are you okay? – Bobby asked as softly as he could.

– I’ll be fine. – He sighed.

– And Dean and Y/N...

Sam moved his eyes away from the old man.

– I think they need some time alone. – Sam concluded.

– Good. – Bobby cleared his throat. – Good.

 

_All we can do is keep breathing now_


	3. Chapter 2 - Harvelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Sam and Dean travel to the Harvelle Roadhouse.  
> Dean gets a surprise.

**Chapter 2 – Harvelle**

 

Y/N could not take her eyes off the scene in front of her. Her gaze followed Dean under the Impala as he fixed Baby.

He was dealing well with all that was happening better than her and Sammy, and that was **scary**.

In over a week with Bobby and even after the letter, they hadn’t talked about John’s death or that the yellowed eye demon was behind it.

Much less the fact that he had given his life for her.

She had talked to Sam. She cried on his shoulder and he had cried along with her.

She felt guilty somehow, even when John had done it without asking or saying something to her. Even though Sam had comforted her and said it wasn’t her fault, it was still difficult.

Dean’s voice called Y/N out of her thoughts, firmly as his hands grabbed her waist and he positioned himself between her legs.

– You think we can have a break and some fun, beloved wife? – He teased her sensitive navel with his fingers as he kissed her neck. – It’s been a while since a tasted this lovely juices on my tongue.

Y/N moaned.

– What? Like... 24 hours? – She teased him back.

– I can’t help myself if I constantly want you. And, besides, these beautiful legs have been teasing me ever since you put on these [shorts](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=210035444).

She giggled, ready to give in, but Sam interrupted them.

– Guys, I think I have something. – He said. – There’s a woman, she called dad four months ago and saying “I can help you”.

The newlyweds frowned.

A woman?

– Her name is Ellen, I got an address. – He explained.

– Ellen? – Y/N frowned. – Like... Ellen Harvelle?

– Yeah. – Sam frowned. – You know her?

Dean turned around to face Sam and Y/N used her legs to pull him closer.

– Of course I do. She’s Jo’s mother. I even have a key to the roadhouse. – She rolled her eyes. – She was the one who took care of me after I left the hospital years ago.

– Oh...

Dean frowned.

That “Jo” again... Well, he was going to finally be able to meet the dude.

– Let’s take Jude and go. – She nodded and looked down at Dean. – I want you to meet them. I haven’t told anyone we’re married yet.

Sam looked at the two, seeing the silver ring on Dean’s finger, thinner than Y/N’s.

– Sure. – He finally said with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

(...)

They reached the roadhouse that same afternoon, Y/N driving with Dean by her side and Sam in the back seat. Her husband wasn’t happy that he wasn’t the one in the driver’s seat. He often complained about the music, driver picks the music and all that, and how slow she drove.

When they reached the place, he was the first one to get out of the vehicle, giving Sam space to push the seat and get out. The only problem with Jude was the fact the poor 1969 Camaro only had two doors and a small backseat. Sam, being the moose he was, felt like he was in a small box.

– Is this it? – Dean frowned, looking around. – Old place, huh?

– Shut up.

– Make me. – He challenged, wagging his eyebrows.

Y/N chuckled and gave him a small peck. In all that mess, they had finally entered the “just married” mood.

Sam cleaned his throat and she moved forward, opening the door of the place and looking around.

It was kinda... Dirty.

– Aunt Ellen. – She called. – Jo...

Dean and Sam looked around, frowning and analyzing the place.

– Anyone? – Y/N yelled again. – It’s me, Y/N!

They quickly heard the footsteps and Ellen came into the room.

– And you didn’t even call? Jo’s gonna kill you. – She looked at the young hunter. – Jo, get in here, Y/N has finally decided to come see us.

She smiled at the woman with the light brown hair, walking in her direction and hugging her.

– Aunt Ellen, these are Sam and Dean Winchester. – Y/N formally introduced them.

– John’s boys, right? – She looked at the two. – I’m Ellen Harvelle, it’s nice to finally meet you.

The fast and excited footsteps quickly revealed Jo.

– You bitch. – She looked at her. – You didn’t even bother to call.

– Jo. – Ellen snapped, making Dean frown.

Wait.

Jo was a girl?

This whole time, he was jealous of a _girl_?!

He chuckled and Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

– And these are... – The blonde girl asked.

– Oh. This is Dean and the giant next to him is Sam. – She pointed. – Boys, this is Jo.

– Nice to meet you. – She looked at them from head to toe. – Y/N talks a lot about you... A lot, really.

Her eyes fell on Sam for a long couple of seconds and he cleared his throat, indicating he was a bit uncomfortable.

– Ellen... – He greeted.

As Sam started talking to her, Jo walked in her best friend’s direction.

– So, you’re gonna tell me about the ring or what?

Y/N looked at her left hand for a second and blushed.

– Y-yeah... – She hesitated.

She isn’t going like being the last one hearing about the news.

– We... – She pointed to herself and Dean – We got married. – She explained, feeling ashamed for not telling her earlier.

The room fell into silence for a moment.

– You got married? – Jo repeated slowly.

Dean held a laugh as he watched his wife struggle to keep talking without being embarrassed.

– Last week. – Y/N mumbled.

Jo’s eyebrows were really high as she watched her best friend.

– How did _that_ happen? – Ellen crossed her arms, behind her daughter. – You didn’t even tell us you were engaged, and didn’t you just start dating...

– We’ve known each other for years. – Dean said. – And... Well... The rushing was kinda my fault. We... – He looked down at her. – We were in a car accident and she was really injured... She almost died. Again.

Dean held her waist with one hand, reassuring himself unconsciously that she was truly there.

– I couldn’t live through that again so I decided it was the right time. – He looked down at her again. – She said yes and... Well... That’s it.

– What did John say? – She inquired.

– He liked it. He was the one who helped me with the ceremony and everything.

She smiled.

– Where is he, by the way?

The three exchanged a look, causing her to frown.

– What’s wrong? Is he alright?

Y/N looked down and Dean held onto her harder.

– He’s not. – Sam said. – He’s...

– He saved her. – Dean whispered, kissing the back of her head.

– He traded his life for mine. – She looked down as she spoke two words that brought a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach.

Ellen’s face fell for an instant.

– I’m sorry.

– We’re gonna be fine. – Dean murmured, and changed the subject. – So, do you think you can help us with the demon?


	4. Chapter 3 – I don’t blame you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Would you guys hate me if I told you I thought I had posted it last week? ~hides behind Captain America's shield.~  
> I'm sorry. Really. 
> 
> Y/E/C = Your eye color  
> Y/N = Your name
> 
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TC0zeyykU9tD3ob0Fpw7V4E

**Chapter 3 – I don’t blame you**

 

– It’s no big deal, – Jo pointed when she opened the room door. – but I assumed that now since you’re a married woman you don’t want to share a room with me anymore.

Y/N gave her a sad smile.

– I’m sorry for not calling, really. It was just...

– Spontaneous. – The blonde woman concluded.

– Extremely.

They sighed and Jo sat on the bed.

– So... Want to talk about it?

– “It”? – She raised an eyebrow.

– He traded his life so you could live. – She said slowly. – And yet, here you are, you and Dean aren’t making it into a big deal, but you two are clearly avoiding the subject.

Y/N crossed her arms and sighed, looking at her own feet.

She was just... Just.

– Do you think he blames me? – She finally asked.

Jo’s eyes got wide.

– Oh... Y/N... – She hesitated.

– John traded his life and the colt so I could live. His father is dead and it’s my fault, Jo. How can he look at me and not blame me? I was stupid enough to antagonize a demon and be tortured. – She finally broke down.

– Y/N... – She murmured as she scooted closer to her friend.

– And I did it because I knew that he would do that to Dean if I hadn’t changed his focus. – She continued, tears falling from her Y/E/C eyes. – And he’s not talking to me about it, even when he knows how shitty I feel right now. I want him to say something, I want to know, I need to know!

When she sobbed, strong hands grabbed her and Dean’s arms embraced her.

– I don’t blame you. – He just said. – I did. For maybe like **60** seconds. But I don’t. Not anymore.

Y/N sobbed against his chest and he pulled her face up.

– He would sacrifice himself for me and for Sammy, just like he did it for you. – He said staring deep into her eyes. – You’re not the one to blame, and **I** would have taken his place in a heartbeat if I knew his plans.

He used his hands to hold her face and make her look at his eyes.

– He did it because he knew how much you mean to me. Because he knew I could survive without him being around, but couldn’t survive without you. – He felt tears spring in his eyes.  – Geez, babe, I would stay in that hospital room forever if you hadn’t woken up. My only companion being that damn Ouija board and the tick of the clock.

He dried her cheeks with his thumbs.

– Babe, don’t blame yourself. – He whispered. – Please, don’t.

Y/N closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelids.

– Honey, I promise I’m not blaming you. Don’t do it to yourself. I **need** you. – He joined their foreheads. – I need you and Sammy to keep going.

She nodded and he planted a kiss on her lips.

– We’re going to find the colt. – He promised. – And kill that motherfucker, okay?

– Okay. – She whispered.

He gave her a sad smile and kissed her again before hugging his wife again, his hand running through her hair.

Still sat on the bed, Jo looked at the two.

– You really love her. – She noticed.

Dean looked at the blonde girl.

– I do. A lot. – He said as he nodded.

– Good. – Jo nodded. – You better take care of her.

– I always do.  – He caressed her cheek – She’s one and only.

They looked at each other’s eyes for a moment and Jo realized she was intruding in an intimate moment and stood up.

– I’ll give you guys privacy. – She decided. – Just... Don’t make a baby yet. **Especially** in my house.

Dean chuckled and close the door the moment she left and leaned back on it as she cleaned her face.

– So... – He crossed his arms. – Jo is a girl.

Y/N frowned.

– Yeahhh…. – She trailed out.  

– I, uhh... – He cleared his throat. – I kinda thought your best friend _Jo_ was a dude.

_You're the only one that I want_

She couldn’t help, but laugh.

– You gotta be kidding me. – She laughed. – You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!

He went to her and kissed her softly.

– You were jealous. – She raised her eyebrows as he rolled his eyes. – Oh, babe, don’t be silly.

She walked towards him and held his perfectly symmetrical face in her hands.

– You really think I would look at someone else when I have **you** in front of me?

He held her by her middle and kissed her again, pushing her slowly to the bed.

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

– Babe... – He whispered against her lips.

– Hum?

– I love you. – He whispered, pulling her shirt up.

– I love you too. – She moaned when his hand met her breast.

– Do you want to…? – He smiled wickedly, as his sentenced trailed off suggestively.

– Here? – She blushed.

Have sex with Dean under the Harvelle’s roof?

That didn’t seem like a good idea.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

But it didn’t really stay in her mind when he leaned down and kissed her neck after taking off her shirt, moving his lips to the middle of her chest and pushing her on the mattress.

– Dean. – She laughed.

He quickly pulled her pants off.

– What are you doing? – She blushed.

– Told you this morning, – He said. – I’m hungry, babe.

He didn’t let her answer, kissing her lips again as he gripped her hair in his hand.

Dean knew exactly what to do to make her melt. Her skin quickly became sensitive to his touch and he soon as he moved his hand down to her breast, pulling the bra aside and using his thumb and pointer finger to pinch her left nipple.

– Dean. – She moaned.

_But this don't even feel like falling_

He smiled at the sound, unclasping her bra quickly and tracing its way with his tongue to her other nipple. His plump lips toke it in his mouth till she was begging for more. Before she could demand more, he stuck out his pink tongue and flicked it.

– I love the taste of your skin. – He announced, moving his mouth around each breast and finally landing on the right one. – I could spend a whole day just tasting you, licking your neck... Kissing these pretty nipples...

He gave the pointy nub a soft bite before licking it with the tip of his tongue.

– But there’s a place I wish I could stay and feast on for hours and hours and hours... – With every word he made his way down her body.

_Gravity can't forget_

He made a line with his tongue from the center of her chest, passing through her visible scars and pulling her underwear down in the process, his eyes finally landing in between her legs.

– You’re so beautiful right here, babe. – He whispered. – My second favorite thing in the whole world is doing this to you.

He grabbed her legs, bringing her closer so his mouth could land on her sensitive skin. His first lick was a long line from her entrance to her clit.

She couldn’t ask him what the first was, much less answer. She was too intoxicated with his touches and the look he gave her from below her body.

– And... – She finally managed to gasp. – What’s the first? – With every lick of his tongue, her moans started coming out broken apart.

He smiled and chuckled, that action sending vibrations throughout her.

– Seeing you fall apart under my touch. – He explained, using his lips to take her clit and give it a prolonged suck.

_To pull me back to the ground again_

Those were the last words spoken by either of them. Her whole body felt like it was charged with electricity with every move he made on her. Her back began arching and her eyes closed as she tried to stay quiet. It would be so embarrassing if she was caught by Ellen or Jo in such a compromising position _._

Y/N came undone minutes later, his lips never abandoning her sweet center and his eyes never diverted away from her face.

He just loved seeing her surrender and become vulnerable to him. He didn’t stop even when she started pushing him away, oversensitive, to see how far she could take it.

– Dean, please. – She begged. – Please...

– No... – He used his fingers to find that sweet spot inside her, overstimulating his wife to the point when she just came apart once again on his mouth.

Satisfied, Dean stood up and kissed her lips, giving her a taste of her own arousal and rushing to take his clothes off.

_I can feel your halo,_

Both moaning into each other’s mouths as soon as he penetrated her. Swallowing each other’s sounds of pleasure.

– Fuck, babe. – His whispered against her lips. – So good...

Laying there, he used the head of the bed frame to support his weight to not suffocate her, his pace slow and strong, catapulting himself deeper inside her.

– Dean. – She moaned, her fingers clawing at his backside.

_I can see your halo,_

– I can feel you around me, babe. – He whispered. – So warm, so wet... You feel so good...

Outside the room, Sam opened the door, clueless of what was happening.

– Guys, I think... – He looked up, being surprised by his brother’s ass – Jesus, really? – Dean quickly halted his movement and turned around, drawing the blanket across his lap and using his body to shield Y/N from Sam’s eyes.

The younger Winchester quickly covered his eyes with his hand.

– We literally just got here! 

– And we literally just got married. – Dean rolled his eyes. – Get the hell outta here.

Sam rolled his eyes, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He found Jo heading towards the couple’s room, asking if Y/N was still in her room.

– Yeah, but I wouldn’t go there if I was you. Trust me.

 


	5. Chapter 4 – Everybody loves a clown… Except for Sammy.

**Chapter 4 – Everybody loves a clown… Except for Sammy.**

 

– So, – Dean looked down at her. – am I the only one seeing the looks between Sam and Jo?  How old is she anyway?

Y/N opened her eyes, trying to abort her sleepy state after coming undone under Dean’s skills more times than she could count.

_Damn, he could be a beast when he wanted to._

– She’s 21. I thought I was the only one. – She yawned. – I think he’s her type. Tall, cute, hot… And if he’s like you, we both know he’s got good genes.

– Hey… – He protested. – When did you start thinking about my brother’s package?

She rolled her eyes.

– I’m actually thinking about **your** package. – She joked. – An amazing package, by the way. 

He chuckled and they moaned in frustration when they heard the knock on the door.

– I think it’s reality that’s a-knocking. – She sighed.

– Guys, can I come in? – Sam asked.

– Yeah, hold on a second. – Dean tossed the blanked over Y/N shoulders, covering her bare body so his brother wouldn’t see anything. – Come in.

The tall man entered with a folder in his hands. His eyes clearly avoiding looking over at his sister-in-law as he talked.

– So, Ellen, found a hunt she wanted to give to someone else, but… Well, we’re here.

– Yeah, I know we’re here. – Dean rolled his eyes. – What does that have to do with the hunt?

– Well, we’re hunting it. – He rolled his eyes.

Dean sighed and looked at his wife.

– What do you think? – He asked her. – We’re on our honeymoon.

She rolled her eyes.

– Duty calls, love. – She wagged her eyebrows.

– Fine. – He looked back at his brother. – We’re going.

(…)

– Really? – Y/N looked at Sam, who was sitting in the back seat. – A killer clown?

They were in Jude, with Dean behind the wheel, even under many protests from his wife.

– Yeah. Killed the parents, but the daughter was left unharmed. Earlier that day they decided to go to a carnival.

– It could be some psycho. – Dean argued. – Dressed as a clown.

– No evidence of it. And the girl said the clown just vanished into thin air.

Y/N exchanged a look with Dean.

– So, Sammy. – She looked at him. – Clowns? Really?

– Fuck off. – He looked away.

Sam hated clowns. A lot.

– You still cry when you see Ronald McDonald on TV. – Dean reminded him.

– At least I’m not afraid of flying… – He rolled his eyes. – Or dolls… - He looked at Y/N.

– Hey, planes can crash. – The green eyed man made his defense.

– And dolls can be possessed. – Y/N blushed.

– And now clowns can kill. – Sam made his point.

They ignored the elephant in the room, which was the reason why Sam picked the case without hesitation. As Dean neared the carnival Sam became really, **really** uncomfortable as his brother and sister-in-law left to ask questions.

Y/N found that fact pretty funny until she saw clown _dolls_ all over the place.

When her husband thought that working here was a good idea, she really contemplated for a couple of seconds on killing him.

Sam tried to lie about working on a show, but he wasn’t really comfortable lying and the man didn’t buy it, but Dean had his own strategy.

– You never worked on a show before.

– Nope. But we need the job. – He answered, squeezing her hand. – Wifey here is kinda full right now, if you know what I mean. We do need this.

An hour later, the boys were dressed as workers and running around the place.

– Okay, now I’m “full”? – She looked at her husband, seeing him picking up the trash.

The Winchester brothers got the job, but the man didn’t really want her there, especially since she was supposedly “pregnant”.

– Sorry, it was the first thing I could think of. – He looked away. – Don’t be mad at me.

– Have you thought about it? – She finally asked.

– What?

She blushed.

– Me pregnant? I mean, not now, but… Do you ever…

His phone interrupted her and he looked down to see who it was.

– Gotta go, babe. Sam needs me. – He apologized, trying not to sound happy about leaving the tense conversation.

As she saw him walk away, Y/N just sighed.

(…)

They hunted the killer clown for three whole day days. Ash, a friend of Ellen and Jo, was busy finding a way to track the yellow-eyed demon again, and Y/N was avoiding talking to Ellen alone.

She knew she would hear a lot when she did have to talk to the Harvelle mother.

When they did finish the job Y/N was the one to drive back to the roadhouse, which, of course was filled with fellow hunters.

– Hey, girl. – Ellen looked at her when the three Winchesters sat down at a table with Jo.

– Yes? – She looked at her. 

– Come here. – She pointed. – You too, Dean.

The couple walked together looking at the brunette with her arms crossed.

– Sit down. – She pointed at the two chairs in front of the bar.

They didn’t protest, doing it and looking up at her.

– I don’t know if John talked to you, but you gotta know that there’re more than romance and sex when you’re married. You two made a promise to each other of sharing a whole life together. There will be days when one of you will get sick, and the other one must be the one to clean up the mess, sitting on the floor with a bucket or grabbing sticky tissues to put on the trash.

Y/N looked at Dean, who grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

– You’re sharing dreams, of course, but you’re also sharing fears. – She continued. – Marrying someone means you’ll stay with each other until the end of the line and beyond. Do you understand that?

– Yes ma’am. – Both said at the same time.

Dean pulled Y/N closer, kissing her forehead.

– We know there’s gonna be ups and downs. – He looked at his wife. – There’s a lot we’re gonna need to figure out, right now _and_ later, but it’s worth it. – Dean kissed her once more. – It’s a lifetime, right?

She smiled, sighing and Ellen uncrossed her arms.

– Well, good. – She finally said, and walked away as soon as someone called her over.

Y/N poked Dean when Ellen left, nodding towards Jo and Sam with her head. The two were sitting across from each other and talking with smiles on their faces.

– Do you think they’re a thing? – She finally asked.

– Well… Too soon to tell. They’re cute together, she’s a hunter… Sort of. And good looking…

She arched him an eyebrow.

– Oh, is she? – Y/N teased.

– Hell yeah. – He rolled his eyes. – She’s like, almost you.

She laughed and he gave her a peck.

– Are we bad for trying to set up the two together? – Y/N whispered against his mouth.

– Meh… No.

The two laughed a bit, and Dean quickly got her against the bar counter, kissing her with more passion.

– Wanna go upstairs? – He suggested, running his fingers under her t-shirt and kissing her neck. – We’re leaving in a couple of hours after Ash finishes his thing. Sam is with Jo… Maybe they’ll have a bit of fun.

She moaned for a second when he licked a soft spot on her neck.

– Get a room! – Someone said somewhere and Ellen turned around to look at them.

– No sex in my bar. – She looked at the two. – You two. Outta here.

Y/N laughed and he smiled.

– Yes, ma’am. – He drank the rest of the beer she had gotten for him. – After you, Mrs. Winchester?  

She grabbed her own beer, chugging it before walking in front of him.

When they were out of sight, Dean put one arm under her knees and the other on her back, lifting her and walking to the room they were sharing. 

– You’re mine now.


	6. Chapter 5 - All I want is You

Chapter 5 - All I want is You

 

They left the Harvelle Roadhouse a couple of hours later, and Y/N decided to take a nap in the backseat, pretending not to hear the Winchester brothers accusing each other of not dealing with John’s death. They were right.

She had cried to Dean, and cried to Sam, but they hadn’t talked to each other about it.

She was still covered with the car accidents scars; Sam’s eye was still a bit bad. The reminders were all around them.

They couldn’t let that go and pretend nothing happened.

– She’s feeling guilty. – Dean whispered long after she had fallen asleep, and Sam looked at him. – She thinks we blame her. She thinks **I** blame her. Sometimes, when we’re in bed and she doesn’t know I’m awake, I can feel her looking at me. I can feel her eyes burning into my skin and then she sighs like there’s something she wants to say and she doesn’t, so she stands up and goes to the bathroom, and I swear to you, Sammy it doesn’t matter if she turns the shower on or goes out, or puts a pillow on her mouth… I can hear her crying. And I can’t do anything but hear her cry. – Dean’s throat bobs in a hard swallow.  

He used a hand to rub down his face.

– I caught her talking to Jo. – He continued. – She thought I blamed her, Sammy! My wife thinks I blame her for dad’s death.

– And do you? Do you blame her? Or at least did you? – Sam looked at him. – Dude, all you guys do is have sex with each other everywhere and **not talking**. You’re tossing a blanket over the loss and the subject and ignoring the fact that we all lost someone that day. Whether you wanted or not, dad…

– Died on my wedding day. – The driver interrupted his brother. – To save my **wife** , because he knew I _couldn’t_ fucking live without her and **you** couldn’t either. And I was stupid enough to blame her when I read the letter, to think that if it wasn’t for her stupidity he would still here.

– But? – The younger Winchester looked at him.

His brother wasn’t wrong. He would never forgive himself if Y/N had died that day.

– But she did that to save my life. – Dean sighed. – And how can I blame her for being important to all of us? Dammit, Sammy, it’s **Y/N**. You really think dad would’ve made it any different?

He didn’t answer, and for the rest of the drive, they sat in silence.

(…)

– Dean? – Y/N approached her husband while he worked on the Impala. – Can we talk?

He smiled at her, cleaning his hands on his shirt as she got closer. Under the light of the setting sun; she was a vision.

_Well… She was always a vision to him._

– Sure. – He used a cloth to clean the oil of his hands.

His face changed when he noticed she wasn’t smiling, and his heart dropped to his stomach for a second.

– What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you feeling okay?

She nodded quickly, calming him down.

– It’s just… There’s something we need to talk about, and you know that.

Dean took a deep breath. He knew she was a bit shaken by the conversation in the Carnival.

There was something about the damage from the werewolf attack that they’ve never really needed to talk about. Until now: She couldn’t have kids. If Dean wanted a kid, she wouldn’t be able to give to him any.

– Honey, look… – He started saying, but she interrupted him.

– Do you want a baby? – She asked. – Not now, but some day. Maybe in the future, if we ever decide to settle down and live the “apple pie life”?

He looked at her, without answering.

– I’ve never… Love, I’ve never thought about it. – He confessed. – I’ve never thought about not being a hunter, not about settling down… I’ve never even imagined I would have a wife at some point of my life.

She looked at her feet and he pulled by her hand, so he could embrace her.

– I was never the guy who dreamed about marrying and finding a house, and then having kids running around. I’ve always thought that that would have been Sammy. – He reminded her.

He cupped her cheek, making her look at him, and locked their eyes.  

– All I want is you. We don’t need children to be happy, we only need each other. – He murmured. – And Sammy, of course, but don’t tell him I said that or he’ll feel too important for his own good.

She rolled her eyes, the tension from the talk slowly ebbing away until he looked at her somewhere between embarrassed and wicked.

– So… You know… – He moved the hand from her cheek to her waist and then to her butt, grabbing it and giving a squeeze. – Christ. I love your ass.

She blushed.

– I know what? – She recalled him.

– Oh, yeah. – He laughed. – We’ve never done it in the impala, you know…

Her eyes widened.

– Dean, someone might see us.

– Sam is probably texting Jo right now, and Bobby isn’t coming outside unless there’s a problem. And my brother’s already caught us more times than I can count. It’s not even embarrassing anymore; he’s seen my ass more than I have.

Y/N laughed and Dean lifted her with both his hands on her butt, making her wrap her legs around his waist.

– So… Car hood or backseat?

She rolled her eyes.

– You’re fuckin’ serious? – She realized, appalled.  

– As a friggin’ heart attack. – He concluded. – Honey, if I can put two of the things I most love in the world together, I will. The only way it could get better is if we add whipped cream, and we both know that ain’t gonna happen.

– No eating in the car. – She agreed.

– So, where is it gonna be? Backseat? Or on the hood of baby?

– Backseat. – She nodded to it.

– Next time, we do it on the hood. – He warned her, before joining their lips and walking to the door less car’s direction, laying here on the backseat.

The blond man took a moment to take off his shirt and look at his wife. With her hair spread on the leather and panting from the rough kiss. Y/N couldn’t help but bite her low lip at the sight of his naked torso.

Dean wasn’t all hard like all those guys who only cared about their bodies. He had his bits of softness here and there. A chest she could always lay on and feel instantly comfortable. She wouldn’t love him less if he was different, all built up like Sammy.

– Like what you see? – He gave her a wink.

– Oh, I **_love_** what I see.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

– Good to know that, babe. You’re gonna see a lot of this in your life. – He moved his hands down, so he could take off her shorts and underwear as she removed her tank top. – Braless, babe? You’re such a naughty girl.

She giggled and he kissed her neck and cupped her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb.

– Oh no. – Sam yelled, running in their direction. – Not in the car, guys. Please! Get the hell out of the car. I sit in there; I sleep in there! Get the fuck out of there!

Dean and Y/N sighed at the same time and rolled their eyes.

– Fuck you. – Dean yelled just loud enough for Sam to get the message.


	7. Chapter 6 - Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Dammit. – He whispered before looking at her again. – I know you’re angry, I’m angry too. I lost my father. I lost my mother years ago and now he’s gone. I can’t say I’m not sad or angry with his death, but stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t you. If the yellow-eyed demon hadn’t possessed him, you would have never gotten hurt the way you did. We would have never been in that car accident. You wouldn’t have been so close to dying, again. He wouldn’t have had to sell his soul in order to save you. But you know what? **It all happened** , and there’s nothing I can do about, and there’s nothing **you** can do about it.
> 
> His voice had reached a loud level before he could even realize, and tears kept falling from her eyes with every word he spoke.
> 
> – So stop moping around. If you want to be angry, be angry at the demon. Be mad at the _demon_. But just…fucking stop blaming yourself, alright?

Chapter 6 – Whiskey

It was well past midnight when Dean turned around in bed and saw his wife leaning over the window.

– Y/N? – He called, yawning. – What’s wrong?

– You do realise he’s in hell right now, don’t you? – She looked out to the horizon.

Dean sighed.

He was trying not to think about that. He **knew** John was in hell. He knew he’d sold his soul. But thinking about that wasn’t an option.

– Sweetheart… – He sighed.

– I don’t understand, Dean. – She turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes. – Why don't you hate me? Why don’t you blame me? He sold his **soul.** Because of me. You should _hate_ me.

He shook his head.

– Do you want me to hate you? – He frowned at her. – Dammit, Y/N. He sold his soul, and now he’s in hell. Because he wanted to save you. He saved me too.

He rubbed his face with both of his hands.

– Dammit. – He whispered before looking at her again. – I know you’re angry, I’m angry too. I lost my father. I lost my mother years ago and now he’s gone. I can’t say I’m not sad or angry with his death, but stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t you. If the yellow-eyed demon hadn’t possessed him, you would have never gotten hurt the way you did. We would have never been in that car accident. You wouldn’t have been so close to dying, again. He wouldn’t have had to sell his soul in order to save you. But you know what? **It all happened** , and there’s nothing I can do about, and there’s nothing **you** can do about it.

His voice had reached a loud level before he could even realize, and tears kept falling from her eyes with every word he spoke.

– So stop moping around. If you want to be angry, be angry at the demon. Be mad at the _demon_. But just…fucking stop blaming yourself, alright?

Y/N looked at her feet.

He was right.

Even if she couldn’t stop blaming herself. She knew deep down he was right, even if he didn’t know the whole truth.

– Can you please come to bed now? – Dean asked, his voice dropping to a barely whisper moving the covers do she could slide in. – Can you please stop moving away from me while we sleep? Can you look into my eyes when we talk? We’re a family, Y/N. Please, don’t tear this family apart by turning your back on us because you feel guilty.

She nodded slowly and he walked to her, caressing her face with his hand.

– Okay? – He whispered.

– Okay. – She whispered back.

Dean leant and gave her a soft kiss.

– Come on. – He pulled her closer and guided her to the bed. – Let’s sleep.

They laid on the mattress in silence and he quickly spooned her, using his arm to pull her close by the waist.

– Dean. – She whispered.

– Yeah? – He grunted, more asleep than awake, he revelled in her warmth and presence.

– I love you. – She rose her hand over his. – You know that, right?

– I know, babe. – He kissed the back of her head. – I love you too.

(…)

Hunting became routine after Dean finished fixing the Impala. Now the car swapping was a bit different. She would go with Dean in Baby, and he would go with her in Jude when she drove. Of course he was constantly complaining about her music and driving, and Sam would simply go with the flow. They had found a little bit of balance. They were happy. 

The three of them dressed up, drove around, had a little fun and were always on alert of the phone, in case Ash called, they’d know. When that guy, Gordon something, showed up, she didn’t like him at first sight. She even talked to Dean about it, but he didn’t really care and she didn’t persist, not wanting to be one of _those_ wives. In the end, she was right.

No need to say he had to apologise and promise to trust her instincts better.

Or at least try.

She was by his side when they visited Mary’s grave in Illinois, and buried John’s dog tags. Her hand was holding his tightly the whole time.

She was pushing back her feelings, trying not to think about what happened when she was around the boys. They had no clue about how she felt or the hole that was growing inside her chest. She couldn’t stop thinking about how should have died that day, how _un-natural_ her living status was, even though she could have been saved _without_ the demons help.

But there was nothing they could do now.

When she visited the Harvelle’s again, Jo tried, really hard, to talk to her about it, but Y/N only brushed her off, telling her to focus on Sam and teasing her best friend about her crush on him.

The girl even suggested travelling with them, but Y/N brushed her off. Jo was too fragile for hunting.

The next hunt was crazy. Really crazy.

She was starting to hate those special children.

For some reason, it turned Dean into an overflowing sink of truth, then one of them tried to make him _kill_ himself.

She was done with these people.

_Done._

But, of course, there was nothing she could actually do about that, so they headed back to the Harvelle’s.

– There was something Sam said that I can’t stop thinking about. – Y/N looked at her husband as she sipped her beer.

– Which is?

The female Winchester took a deep breath.

– Under the right circumstance, anyone can murder another person. – She looked up at him. – You don’t need to be Norman Bates or a Teddy Bund to be a killer, just… Just be pushed hard enough.

He watched her and slowly nodded.

– Yeah. – His eyebrows scrunched.

She was caressing her wedding ring with her thumb when she asked Dean the question that was rattling inside her head.

– What would be your circumstance?

His green eyes were fixed on hers when he raised his bottle and drank all the liquid from it in silence.

– You would. Sam would. – He decided. – There is only so much a man can lose before flipping his lid.

She stared back at him, and was ready to say something when Ellen called them.

And, man, did the shit hit the fan.

– You never told me which friend of yours had the visions, Y/N. – Ellen mentioned looking at them and tossing an article in their direction on the bar counter. – Now I know.

The hunter swallowed her beer thickly.

– Andrew Gallagher’s house burned down when he was six months old, just like your house. – She looked at Sam. – You think it was the same demon. Why?

– None of your business. – Dean snapped and Y/N whipped around to look at him with a disapproving look in her eyes.

– Mind your tongue with me, boy. – The older woman looked at him. – This isn’t just your war; this is all of our war. There’s something big and bad coming, and it’s coming fast. Their side has all the cards. Our best shot is work together. No time half-truths.

The brothers exchanged looks.

– I think it’s time we spill the beans. – Y/N looked at Sam.

– Y/N… – Dean tried to protest.

– No, Dean. – She looked at him. – She can help, okay? I trust Aunt Ellen with my life.

They then proceeded to tell her what they knew: The children, their abilities, their connection with the demon and how that last dude broke the pattern they were following.

– Jo, hun. – Ellen called.

– Yeah?

– Put the beer down. I think we need whisky.


	8. Chapter 7 – The “P” word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/J/F – Your favourite juice flavour

Chapter 7 – The “P” word

 

– You ever thought about bringing Jo on a hunt? – Sam asked as they ate. – I mean, we’ve been talking and she says she…

– No fucking way. – Y/N interrupted him.

They had stop to eat something, and apparently, Jo and Sam couldn’t stop texting each other.

– Why not? – Sam asked.

– Sam, she’s 21 and has never even been in the field. We were raised fighting, but Aunt Ellen always made it clear that she didn’t want Jo hunting. If I ever think about bringing her with me, her mother would kill me without hesitation. And I don’t think Dean wants to be widowed that soon.

– Yeah, Y/N is quite useful, remember? – He joked and leaned down to whisper on her ear. – And gives the best head in the whole country.

Y/N blushed and rolled her eyes.

– What? – He looked at her. – Trust me, babe, you have the best mouth in the whole US. That was one of the reasons I married you.

She slapped his arm and both the boys laughed as Dean tried to protect himself from her hands. She was quite strong.

– Okay, okay. I also love you more than I love your mouth. – He decided.

She rolled her eyes again and giggled when her husband brought her closer, giving her a little peck.

They kept silence from there, until her phone rang in her pocket.

– Hello?

– Did you know about my father’s death? Do you know why the boys never heard about us even thought you were my best friend growing up, calling every day, sending letters and even visiting me all _alone? –_ Jo started talking on the other side, apparently nervous and agitated.

– Jo? – She frowned. – Calm down. What happened?

The blonde woman told her about the fight with her mother, and how she did tell her about her father’s death. John was involved. He hadn’t been able to help her father while they hunted something together and he ended up dead. Ellen hadn’t let it go.

She could understand why.

When she hung up the phone, the boys waited for an answer.

– What’s wrong?

– I don’t think we should go back there for a while. – She suggested.

– Why?

Y/N bit her own lip for an instant.

– Remember how I told you guys that Jo’s father had died on a hunt?

– Yeah. – Dean nodded.

– He was hunting with John.

The boys were surprised.

– That’s why we’ve never heard about the Harvelle’s. – Sam murmured. – Jo didn’t know that?

– Nope. – The female hunter sighed. – And now she’s kind of mad at you guys. I think it’s wise to give them some time to cool off.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Dean quickly became worried when his wife made an uncomfortable face.

– What’s wrong?

– Just my stomach again. – She complained.

She’s been complaining about her stomach for weeks.

– We _really_ gotta watch what we eat.

Sam gave her and Dean a look that made them frown.

– I hate to ask, but how’s your period, Y/N?

Her eyes widened.

– Why do you ask?

Sam shrugged.

– I just thought of something, but I’m sure I’m wrong. You and Dean, at the rate you two go at it... I’m sure you guys always use protection. There’s no need to worry about...

– The “P” word. – Dean interrupted him, turning to Y/N with his green eyes peeled.

The couple stared at each other, both with fear in their eyes.

– No way. – She tried to laugh it off. – I can’t… Can’t have kids.

But, now, with doubt already planted in her mind, she came to the realization that Dean and her had never, _ever_ , use any form of protection. With her infertility, she never thought it was necessary. The attack had damaged her insides far too severely; the doctors had warned her about the fact she could never be a mother.

– So…you guys never use any protection? – Sam arched his eyebrows. – Condoms, the pill, the morning after pill… Nothing?

The two shook their heads.

– Really, guys? You’ve been married for, what? 2 months? And dating since your birthday, Y/N. All this time you’ve been going at it like rabbits. Without any sort of protection? What if the doctors were wrong and you can actually get pregnant? We live on the road, and there’s the demon… - Sam rambled.

– I get it Sam. – She interrupted him.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit!

What if he was right?

_But there’s no way… Or… Maybe it is possible._

Dean just stared at her in silence, shocked. His face was literally frozen.

– When was your last period?

She frowned.

– 5 weeks ago?

Sam made a face and bit his upper lip.

– So… You’re what, a week late? – He asked and she shrugged. She wasn’t really regular. – I think I should go to the drugstore. Just to be sure.

She nodded again and looked at Dean. He was still frozen in place. His skin seemed to have paled with the revelation.

Sam drove to the drugstore as Y/N waited at the fast food restaurant with her husband by her side, none of them saying nothing. Too nervous, she called Jo, who obviously didn’t answer, and decided to call Ellen.

– Hello. – The older woman answered and Y/N bit down on her thumbnail.

Suddenly, she started to realize all of the children in the restaurant. There was a man playing with his little baby, a toddler coloring something, and maybe five other kids around her.

– Aunt Ellen… – She murmured. – Umm… If I tell you something, do you promise you won’t get mad?

Ellen sighed on the end of the line.

– What’s happening, girl?

– Maybe… Just maybe, like I’m 99% not sure, but maybe… – She took a deep breath, and spoke slowly. – There’s a small, little, tiny, possibility that I’m… Well… Pregnant.

There was silence on the line. She counted the seconds that passed until Ellen answered.

– Wait, what?

– And I think Dean might have gone into shock… – She poked her husband’s cheek.

– Christ. – The Harvelle finally said. – Have you taken a test?

– Sam went to go buy it. – Y/N breathed once more, hurting her lungs from the over expansion. – I don’t know what to do. I know I can’t have kids due to the extensive damage of the attack, but what if the doctors were wrong? I don’t know what to do with a kid. We practically live in two cars.

– Okay. First of all, calm down. – She instructed. – Just go and take the test, okay? Don’t think about the future without knowing the present.

Y/N heard the door and looked up, seeing Sam entering with a paper bag in his right hand.

– Sam’s here. I’ll call you back when I know the result.

When she hung up, the taller Winchester sat on the other side of the table and everyone in the restaurant stared at them as he opened up the bag and put the boxes from **seven** different brands on the table.

– There’s: First Response Gold, Accu-Clear Early Pregnancy Test, e.p.t. Pregnancy test, Answer, Clearblue, Fact plus and Rite Aid. – He showed to her. – There’s at least two tests inside each of the boxes. Do you need to pee?

Still surprised, she shook her head and Dean choose that moment to stand up and walk up to counter, where a girl was staring at her. Two minutes later, he walked back with a large cup of Y/F/J/F juice, her favourite.

– Drink. – He ordered.

She nodded and grabbed it, drinking the whole thing as fast as she could. After that, they sat in silence waiting for her to want to pee.

It happened less than 10 minutes later, and when she stood up, the Winchesters followed her with a plastic cup.  She was ready to go into the bathroom with Dean trailing behind and the contents in each of their hands, her when the manager stopped them,

– Miss, you can’t go there. The women’s restroom is over there.

That’s all it took Dean to come back to his mind. At the manager’s voice and he was ready to spring into action. It was then that sense finally dawned on him.

– You know what. Go on.

When they entered, Dean looked at her.

– I’ll be outside the stall, waiting.

Of course it was going to be embarrassing for Y/N. Not only did she have to go in a cup, but to have to do it her husband in the same room with the door open!

Damn right it was going to be embarrassing.

After swallowing her pride and just doing that, seeing him have to read each individual tests instruction and dunk the sticks in her urine would have been funny, if she wasn’t so nervous. He was very careful, placing the tests atop the granite sink. The two stood in silence, pacing around the small restroom until Sam knocked on the door.

– Guys? Is everything alright? – He asked.

In response, Y/N unlocked the door and left the room.

– I can’t look. – She looked at him.

When Dean came out, he said – It’s been five minutes. You go look, Sam – To which Sam rolled his eyes.

– Really, guys? Really?

But neither of them answered.

With a sigh, the younger Winchester walked in to look at the multiple tests she had taken.

The entire place was tense. Even the employees were curious about the results.

Sam took a whole minute to check each individual test and came back with a serious face.

– So… – Dean looked at him. – What’s the result?  

– You’re killing me, Sam. You’re really killing me.  – She rolled her eyes and Dean held her by her shoulders, nervous. – Say something.

He raised his eyebrows at the two and Dean let her go.

– She’s pregnant. You’re pregnant. – Dean guessed confidently.

– Calm down, dude. – Sam looked at his brother. – They’re all negative. She’s not pregnant.

Y/N chuckled, giggled and then started laughing, and Dean literally jumped in happiness.

– It’s negative, guys. – He yelled around and the whole restaurant. – My wife’s not pregnant!

The manager even clapped, and Dean gave his wife a huge hug in elation.

– This is the second best day of my entire life. – He declared. – I love you so much.

She laughed, but a piece of her heart broke at his words.

Bringing a baby into the mess they were currently in would be a huge problem. But deep down she really wouldn’t mind becoming a mother.

– I really love you. – He said again, completely happy and she smiled softly.

– I love you too. – Y/N said as she swallowed the small urge to cry.  


	9. Chapter 8 – Broke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/M/N – your middle name  
> Y/F/N – Your father’s name. I’ve decided to let it open because he isn’t American, but from another country. Feel free to name him after a common name from your family origin country.
> 
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TC0zeyykU9tD3ob0Fpw7V4E

Chapter 8 – Broke?

 

_Whatever you do_

They were in Baltimore when they had trouble with the law again. It was a week after the pregnancy fiasco and she was all on fours with Dean behind her, moaning out loud, when someone forced the door open and a large group of cops entered their room.

– Fuck. – Y/N yelled, moving away from Dean as best as she could, pulling a sheet over her body to cover herself from their eyes.  

They had taken Dean like he was a dangerous criminal, and a woman gave her time to put some clothes on before taking her and Sam too.

She was left in a room, apart from Sam and Dean and all alone, for what seemed like hours before the same woman came to talk to her.

– Y/N Y/M/N Winchester. – She looked at her and put a cup in front of her. – I imagined you’d be thirsty. We caught you in a… Very active moment.

She looked up at the cop.

– Look, I don’t know why we’re here, but you got the wrong person. – She said. – Where is my husband?

_Don't tell anyone_

– He’s with my colleague. Sam is waiting in the other room.

– And _why_ are we here? – She crossed her arms.

She hated the police. Just hated them.

– Well, your husband is being held under suspicion of murder. – The woman explained, and Y/N’s eyes widened. – And you… Let’s see.

– Murder? – She asked. – Look, lady, you got the wrong person, that’s for sure. You have no right detaining us without any proof. – She frowned.

_Shit, I guess Sammy isn't the only smart one in the family._

– For 48 hours, I sure as hell can. But why would you know that? Sam is the pre-law student. You… Well… – She looked at her files. – 24 years old, no job, no home, married to Dean Winchester for the past two months. Your mother, _Chloe Marrie Dawson_ is a completely mystery, your father, _Y/F/N Y/L/N_ , died when you were nine and left you more than a billion dollars and four properties in your name. Surprisingly, everything is untouched.

Her eyes grew in surprise.

_Whatever you do_

– Wait, what?

_A billion?_

_What?!_

– And then there’s your husband, Dean Winchester, who apparently has died but didn’t. You can interrupt me whenever you want. – She smiled a bit, but Y/N was still too shocked. – You lived with the Winchesters after your father’s death, despite the fact your mother was your legal guardian. She didn’t claim you, which is strange. You moved a lot when you were a kid and used to be a terrible student so you dropped out of school.  

Y/N didn’t answer. She recalled a bit of information from the cops shows she watched. They didn’t have anything against her, and she could look into her family information later.

– Weeks after you turned 21 you were admitted into the hospital with a severe injure from a bear attack, which left you with three large scars on your torso. In August, you were once again admitted into another hospital with another severe injury and once again miraculously survived. You married Dean Winchester the same day.

– You never know when your life will end. – The hunter decided to say. – You gotta enjoy while you can.

– Still, you never touched your family’s money. – She pondered.

Y/N swallowed hard.

She _didn’t know_ about her family’s money.

– Y/N… You seem like a good girl. You might not be the brightest bulb, but you’re smart. You are a fighter. You almost died _twice_. And you’re independent. – The cop approached her, her eyes full of sweetness pretense. – I don’t think marrying Dean Winchester was a good decision. You don’t seem like the girl who likes bad boys.

Y/N ignored her, looking down at her feet.

_Don't tell anyone_

– Dean’s life is over, Y/N. He’s a murderer. You sure you don’t know that? Maybe you’ve just ignoring all the signs.

– You’re telling I’m dumb enough not to know what my husband does when I’m not around?

– You weren't around when he visited Karen Giles’ crime scene. He was all alone in that footage. You didn’t see any blood on his clothes? By the amount of blood at the crime scene I'm sure he was _covered_ in her blood.

She didn’t answer.

– It’s okay, Y/N. You can tell me the truth. Is he threating you? Maybe saying he’s gonna kill you if you tell anyone the truth. Maybe Sam doesn't even know the truth.

Y/N swallowed hard.

– Where is Sam?

– He's okay.

– Why would I tell you anything? – She faced the woman.

– Because I can help you. Because you can escape Dean, and live your own life. He won’t hurt you anymore, I promise.

She looked down.

_Look for reflections, in your face_

Shit.

There was no way she would lie and say anything about Dean or their hunt to this woman.

– I have nothing to say.  – She looked at the cop. – And I want a lawyer for my husband, my brother-in-law, and myself.  

(…)

That lawyer? Expensive. Very, **very** expensive.

Now she knew why Sam wanted to work as a lawyer.

He had gotten her and Sam out of there in a blink of an eye.

– Okay, you sure we can afford this guy? – Sam looked down at her when they were released. – The dude is expensive.

– Trust me, we can. – She paced around the motel room. – We're out, right? So, let’s find out what killed that girl and her father.

They spent four days trying to figure out who the culprit was, and in the end the cop helped her and Sam solve the investigation, which as a result freed Dean.

_I think you already know_

They left and promised to never, **ever,** under any circumstance, step foot in Baltimore again.

Or have another run in with the police.

– What now? – Dean looked at them after getting the Impala back.

He didn’t know she was the one paying for the lawyer, and she made Sam promise not to say anything.

– Now drive away. – She smiled at him. – I don’t ever want to be caught by the cops again, especially while I'm having sex with you.

Her husband laughed.

He was driving with her at his side, and Sam was following them in Jude.

– You think they saw anything? You were pretty much on display there, babe. – He laughed.

– Oh, shut up. – She rolled her eyes. – Those guys know more about me than I did myself.

He looked at her, losing his smile.

_How far I'd go not to say_

– Really? Like what?

She hesitated for a moment, but answered.

– For instance, my mother’s name. Chloe Marrie Dawson. – She sighed. – She never bothered to look for me.

He reached for her and took her hand in his.

– You don’t need her. You have us.

Y/N smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

– Can we make a stop? – She looked at him. – I think my phone is broken, I need to call Jo.

– You can use mine.

She looked up at him.

– You really think she’ll answer **your** call?

_You know the art isn't gone_

Dean smiled slightly.

– Sure, babe. Use my phone and call Sam, we’re stopping at the next gas station.

She did in, and half an hour later, they stopped.

She took her wallet with her, where she kept her _real_ bank card. It was still working, she noticed when she typed her passcode.

Y/N couldn’t believe what she saw in there.

– Jesus. – She exclaimed.

She didn’t think she had more than a couple dollars in her bank or saving account.

How much money can that thing make alone for 15 years?

But there it was. Her name, her social security number, her father’s name… Everything that proved the bank account belonged to her. And the money too.

One billion, three hundred and seven million forty-seven thousands a hundred and seven dollars. ($1.307.047.107)

And fifty five cents.

– Shit. – She said again. – Shit! Oh my.... Fuck.

_And I'm taking our song to the grave_

She was rich.

She was fucking rich.

Like…

Really, really rich.

She, Y/N, the girl who lived out of a car.

– Jesus.

Did Ellen know about this? Did John? What about Bobby?

And the properties the lady mentioned...

Shit.

_Whatever you do_

And she **never** knew in her entire life.

She didn’t know her mother’s name before today. All she of hers was her ID and the knowledge of her father’s name.

Y/N quickly printed her bank statement, put it in her wallet along with the card and went back to meet the boys.

– Did you call her?

Y/N faced Dean for a second.

– Who? – She frowned.

She was calling someone?

– Jo. Didn’t you call Jo?

– Oh. – She blushed. – No, I… I don’t think she wants to talk to me just yet.

– Did you remember to tell Ellen the test came back negative?

– Yeah. – She nodded. – I did. She was happy.

He nodded too.

_Don't tell anyone_

– What happened? You look like you saw a ghost back there?

Y/N forced a laugh, not wanting worry.

– Yeah, checking my bank account.

– So, how broke are you, Mrs Winchester? – Dean joked.

– So much. – She lied straight to his face. – So…Damn much.

He laughed.

– You heard her, Sammy? – He looked at his brother. – My wife is broke too. Now we’re a broke family.

She laughed.

Dean was the only person she knew could make that fact be a great thing.

In response to her laugh, he wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.

– There's no one I'd rather be broke with.

– Neither would I. – She smiled.

_Don't tell anyone_


	10. Chapter 9 -  And fifty-five cents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry. I thought I had posted the chapter already. Please, forgive me. 
> 
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TC0zeyykU9tD3ob0Fpw7V4E

Chapter 9 – And fifty five cents. 

 

They continued hunting. But when they met the crossroad demon bitch, Y/N couldn’t help but think about her offer. Bring John back, save his life, and then die. Exactly how it should have happened. 

But she didn’t. Maybe she wasn’t brave enough, but looking back towards Dean and Sam… She couldn’t leave them. 

Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to. 

_ When all the world is spinning 'round _

So, they kept hunting, and she kept thinking about her family. 

When Dean and Sam fought for reasons she didn’t know, and Sam left for a few days, her husband asked her for them to stop for a while, and they did. 

Dean was sound asleep when she stood up and grabbed her laptop and her phone. 

_ Time to make some calls.  _

The first thing she did was call Ellen. 

– Hey, kid. – She answered. – Please tell me you don’t think you’re pregnant again. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

– No… No. I actually wanted to ask you a couple questions. 

– What about?

– About my dad. 

Ellen stood in silence for a moment before sighing an “okay”. Y/N knew she was one of the few people who would know something about him. 

– Do you know anything about my mum? Her name, age, where she’s from… 

– No. 

– Do you know what my dad did before hunting or why he became a hunter?

_ Like a red balloon way up in the clouds _

The older woman was pensive for a moment. 

– When your dad was young, something killed his parents. He didn't know why, how, or what did that, but he started searching around and became a hunter.  I don’t know what he did before that, but he was pretty young when he started. Probably dropped outta school to avenge the family. 

Y/N nodded. 

– He had me when he was 23. – She whispered. – Died when he was 32. 

She was taking note of everything Ellen was saying. 

– Pretty young, I told you. He was an amazing hunter despite being so young. 

She nodded. 

– Anything about my mother? Did he… Ever tell you anything or… 

– Bill said your mum was some years older than your father. Blonde hair, green eyes and that’s all. 

– Yeah, I… I have a picture of her. – Y/N sighed. – There anything more? A small detail or whispered words?

– Sorry girl, no. Your father didn’t talk much about his family nor your mom. He didn’t feel comfortable. But I’mma tell you the most important thing about him. He was a warrior. He raised you, alone, ever since you were 3 months old. 

_ And my feet will not stay on the ground _

Y/N smiled a little and looked down at her notebook, and hung up the phone. She typed “Chloe Marrie Dawson”, searching for her name in obituaries. 

– Babe? – Dean asked in a sleepy whisper. – What are you doing? 

She looked up at him, a bit startled. Her eyes wide open. 

– I’m… I’m just… 

Dean stood up and came to her side, his face beautifully sleepy. 

– Is that your mum’s name? – He yawned. 

– Yeah. – She blushed. – I’m just… uhhh… 

She didn't want to add more to his already full plate. So she just sat there as he touched her hand. 

– You’re checking if she’s alive. – He finished her sentence. 

– Yeah.  

He sighed and used his arms to grip her shoulders kissing her forehead. 

– Do we hate her? – He asked in a whisper.

_ You anchor me back down _

Y/N smiled a little, a mixing of sadness and surprise with his statement. 

He didn’t say “you”, he said “we”. 

– We don’t know. – She confessed to her husband. – And we don’t understand why she left her 3 month-old daughter. She never called much less sent a letter nor tried to track her down. We don’t understand that. 

– Okay. – He whispered against her skin. – And do we want to see her dead? 

– We don’t know. 

– Will we look for her in California? 

She couldn’t answer for a moment. 

Would they? 

– No, we won’t. We just… We just want to know what happened to her. 

– So we'll look for her. – He stood up and grabbed his own laptop, sitting back beside his wife. 

He was the one who found the newspaper from Miami with her name. 

– Babe, look at this. 

_ I am nearly world renowned _

She looked at his screen. The article was about the death of an important member of the medical community of brain cancer, three months ago. 

– Daniel Kills. – She read in a whisper. 

–  _ His wife and only family member, doctor Chloe Marrie Kills (née Chloe Marrie Dawson), sold his spare mansion in Miami and donated all the money to an institution that provides treatment to cancer patients that can’t afford it. She says she had no plan of moving out of their house in Sacramento, California. _ – He read aloud and looked at her. – That’s it. Your mother's a doctor now. 

He scrolled down the page, to the picture of the blonde woman. 24 years older, she was still beautiful and had a smile on her face, which Dean quickly recognised as his own wife’s smile. 

_ As a restless soul who always skips town _

– Do we want to meet her someday? – He looked at her, his face straight. – Introduce ourselves? 

– We do… – She looked at her hands. – We just don’t know what we’re gonna say. 

– Well, we don’t need to think about it right now. – He assured her. – Okay?

– Okay. 

– Now. – He closed both the laptops and put them on the table. – We are going to bed, and cuddle the whole night and through the morning. 

He leant down and playfully pulled her by her waist, planting a kiss on her lips. 

– I have to confess something, babe… Before we got together, I would have never imagined that Dean Winchester was the cuddle type. 

He laughed as they laid down, spooning her. 

– I don't hear you complaining. – He teased, his hand resting on her belly button. 

_ But I look for you to come around _

– I wouldn't dare. 

He smiled and pressed her closer. 

– Now, we sleep. – He whispered, kissing the back of her shoulder. – I’m too tired for sex right now. We’ll do it tomorrow. – Dean promised. 

She laughed, resting her head on his arm and closing her eyes.

(…)

The next day, they went out to eat lunch and she was unquiet. 

– Do you have ants in your pants? – Dean asked while attacking a burger. 

She wasn’t planning to tell him the truth about her father  _ right now.  _

She barely knew anything about him, his family or his  _ money. _

But it was Dean. 

_ And anchor me back down _

Her Dean. 

– I actually need to tell you something. – She stared at her hands for a second. 

– Spill out… It’s not like you think you’re pregnant again… – He joked and then his eyes got wide. – Wait, are you?

Y/N rolled her eyes, putting her hair behind her ears. 

– No, I don’t think I’m pregnant. – She calmed him down. – But, you know what I told you about my family? About my father’s parents, actually? 

Dean thought for a second. 

– Your grandfather moved from another country to US with his wife and your father when he was a baby. 

– Well, they were killed by some supernatural being when my father was quite young. – She told him. – This is why he became a hunter. 

Dean nodded slowly. 

– He apparently dropped school. – She continued to explain him. – And left some money and properties behind.

He arched his eyebrows, leaving the burger on his plate and looking at his wife.

_ When I'm lost I feel so very found _

– I found out about it when you were arrested. – She bit her lower lip. 

– How much money are we talking about? 

She stood in silence, staring at him and breathing deep. 

– Abillionthreehundredandsevenmillionsfortyseventhousandsandahundredandsevendollars. – She said quickly, almost swallowing her words. – And fifty-five cents. 

Dean was stoned. 

– What? – He exclaimed, looking at her. 

– A billion, three hundred and seven millions, forty-seven thousands and a hundred and seven dollars. – She repeated. – And fifty-five cents. 

_ When you anchor me back down _

He took a couple of breaths and fell back on his seat. 

– Fuck.


	11. Chapter 10 – You anchor me back down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hate to be that author, but I forgot to post. Again. I'm sorry.

Chapter 10 – You anchor me back down

 

Dean stared at his wife, extremely floored.

– You’re telling me that you’re friggin' rich?

She nodded quickly, not meeting his evergreen eyes.

– And you didn’t tell me this earlier because...? – He sounded deeply hurt.

Y/N looked down at her hands.

– I’m sorry. I just...I didn’t…

– Trust me? – He finished her sentence.

Y/N closed her eyes, trying not to show how hurt she was by his statement.

– I **do** trust you. – She corrected him. – I didn’t know **how** to talk to you about it.

Dean took deep a breath and rubbed a hand on his face for a moment.

– So… You’re rich.

– **We** are rich. – She corrected him, finally meeting his gaze. – You’re my husband, remember? Everything that's mine, is yours.

He gave her a small smile.

_There are those who think that I'm strange_

– We? So, what are _we_ going to do with it? I mean, _we’ve_ never had any money our whole life. One of us didn’t even live in a house, and we live under credit card scams. – He whispered the last part.

She giggled and then started laughing. Y/N actually didn’t know if she was happy or nervous. Dean couldn’t help but do the same.

– We’re so messed up. – He laughed. – My goodness.

The customers around their table looked at them madly, for disturbing their conversations, but the couple just ignored them.

– Okay, you know what? – He decided after they calmed down. – We need to call Sammy and check on your house. Or should I say, _houses_?

She nodded.

– Okay.

– Okay. – He took a deep breath.

They looked at one other for a bated minute.

– So, wanna go back to the motel and celebrate before Sam comes back?

She blushed, laughing lightly as he paid the check and left. Y/N placed her arms on his shoulders.

– And how exactly do you plan on celebrating, Mr Winchester?

– Oh, I don’t know, Mrs Winchester. Maybe a nice ass wine, a slow song… We can dance, drink, maybe watch a steamy movie…

She arched him an eyebrow.

– I refuse to watch Casa Erotica with you. – Y/N warned him. – No fucking way.

Dean laughed and gave her a peck.

– No, not Casa Erotica. I promise. – He assured her. – But… Well… If you want to some other day…

– Dean…

– Okay, okay. – He laughed. – Let’s just… Let’s go back to the motel room and then we’ll find out what we’re gonna do.

(…)

_They would box me up and tell me to change_

Dean stood in silence while he waited for Y/N to leave the bathroom. Using this time to take his shirt off along with the smell, yes smell, the fancy wine they had brought stank up the whole place.

Said wine had been the most expensive thing he had ever bought in his _entire_ _life_.

– This thing better taste like heaven. – He whispered to himself.

– Dean? – Y/N called from inside.

– Yeah, Babe? – He smiled, excited by the “surprise” she said she had. His mind already trying to figure out what it was. – What are you waiting for? Come out.

Inside the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had a beautiful body. She liked it. She had grown a few muscles from hunting, but she still had soft spots from, well, being a **woman**. And her eating a lot of junk food didn't help either. But there was something she didn’t like about herself. More like hated. She hated her scars.

And here they were: Clear against her skin visible, and worse of all touchable, they were hard to forget.

– You said you had a surprise for me. – He reminded her. – Won’t you show me my surprise? I’m waiting…

_But you hold me close and softly say_

She hesitated again.

The big mirror in the room wasn’t helping her self-esteem either.

– Y/N? – He worried, frowning his eyebrows. – Are you okay?

– I… – She murmured. – I don’t… I’m…

He knocked on the bathroom door and opened it.

– Sweetheart? – He whispered, looking at her barely covered body. The red lace underwear contrasted beautifully against her skin, accentuating her curves softly and bringing attention to her natural beauty. With her now long Y/H/C falling on her shoulders and a lipstick as red as the fabric on her hips. She was just gorgeous. – Wow. Is this all for me?

She blushed, looking down at her feet.

– Hey… – He approached, reaching out and holding her hand. – What’s wrong?

– I’m just… – Y/N murmured and touched the middle of her torso without noticing. – I was…

– Your scars. – He finished her sentence in a whisper.

– Yeah. – She sighed. – I’m sorry; I just got carried away and...

He shook his head.

– You don't ever need to be sorry. – Dean corrected. His tone prominent and unwavering. He took his wife's hands in his for a moment. – We all have scars, look…

He moved her hand to his naked chest and ran her finger across his own scars. Every single one of them from hunting.

_That you wouldn't have me any other way_

– We’ve all had to fight some type of battle. – He continued. – Babe, you are a warrior. You fought a goddamn werewolf and killed it using a _knife_ **.** A freaking knife, not a bullet. You’re awesome! – He smiled openly at her, the wrinkles around his eyes making an appearance. – And your scars are proof of that.

He cupped her face and used his thumb to caress her cheek.

– You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. – Dean declared proudly.

His wife smiled and he leant to kiss her softly, holding her waist with his large hands and enjoying the toothpaste’s fresh flavour on her tongue. Before they both could even realise, the kiss transformed into a hotter and deeper entangle.

He bit her lower lip and she moaned softly.

– Dean. – She sighed, as he pulled her up on the sink’s counter.

– You look so beautiful… Just wanna kiss you. Touch you… – He whispered, running his fingernails lightly on her sensitive skin. – You always make me feel so good.

She let out a small sigh when his lips met her neck, kissing and licking her skin the way only Dean could.

– You’re so damn sexy in this. – He licked her earlobe, running his hands down her legs and thighs. – So beautiful, so hot… Love the way you taste, you look…love your smell…

_When all the world is spinning 'round_

He moved his face away, so he could look into her eyes.

– I love you.

– I love you too. – Y/N whispered back, half a second before Dean kissed her lips again.

His hands touched her everywhere, squeezing, tickling and caressing as she willingly fell into his wanting.

– Dean. – She moaned when he placed a soft and chaste kiss in between her legs, over her lace underwear, desperate for some sort of friction as his strong hands kept her legs spread wide open.

– Any problem, sweetheart? – He teased her with his nose and voice, licking a long path on her inner thigh. – Is there anything you want?

– You know what I want. – She whimpered.

– That I do, my love. – He laughed, finally moving the fabric out of the way and licking short, albeit, quick strips along her folds. His eyes fixated on her face as she moaned in pleasure.

He loved how she could fall apart so easily for him and leave herself so vulnerable in his presence.

It was more than just the sex. It was in the everyday activities. It was how they hunted, aware of each other every single moment. How she could just trust him enough not to hide her deepest insecurities. How she didn’t push him away.

_Like a red balloon way up in the clouds_

He kept his eyes on her while he felt her orgasm approach, her voice loud and loose. Gripping her ass as he came up to kiss her panting lips with his wet ones and carrying her to the motel bed. Dean set Y/N’s body on the mattress for a moment and moved away to take off his pants and boxer briefs. Removing her clothes the same way and exposing her whole body to his lustful and hungry eyes. He let out a deep moan that began in the centre of his chest, as his body found its place between her legs.

Licking and blowing in her hardened nipples, he smiled at her unadulterated reactions.

– Dean. – She moaned, squeezing his shoulders.

– You want me, babe? – He teased her entrance with his erection. – Want me inside you?

– Please, Dean. – Y/N whispered.

He couldn’t resist.

He entered her slowly, his eyes never leaving her dewy face as his wife’s head fell back onto the pillow, lost in pleasure.

_And my feet will not stay on the ground_

They did just that slowly. With each thrust of his hip, Dean inhaled her scent into his lungs and her moans into his ears.

Inside their bubble, there was no family secrets, no demons nor any supernatural creatures, and no fighting.

There was just the two of them, loving one another and not caring if the whole universe combusted behind them.

Dean had Y/N, and Y/N had Dean. That was all that mattered, everything else could wait.

_You anchor me back down_


	12. Chapter 11 – When was I ever ready to my own life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/f/N – Your father’s name  
> Y/M/N – Your middle name  
> Y/L/N – Your last name

 Y/N sighed as she put her phone down, staring at the road once again. 

She’s been trying to call Jo for the 15 th time that day, but her friend was completely ignoring her. She was probably still pissed about the Winchesters. 

When her phone rang in her lap, she hoped it was her childhood friend, but it was Dean. 

– Did she answer? – He asked curiously. 

– No. – She sighed again. – Are we close? 

– Yeah, just about five minutes. 

She reaffirmed with a muttering and prompted to turn off her phone. 

She was dying to ask him a question. 

Their days together were great. They acted like an ordinary couple: watched movies, had dinner together, didn’t need to worry about any monsters or research… It had been a few of those free days she's always loved. The days when they didn’t have to watch their backs all the time. But there was one thing that was bothering her a lot: Sam. 

Not exactly Sam, but the reason he left. 

Dean hadn’t talked to her about it. He constantly tried to avoid the subject and distract her, but she wasn’t going to let him do it again. 

When she parked behind him at the gas station, Y/N went to her husband with a face that showed her frustration and determination. 

– Dean. – She called him, who smiled for a moment before noticing her expression. – Why did Sam split? 

– Wow. – He tried to laugh it off. – Right to the point there, babe. Don’t you think…

– Dean. – She insisted. 

He looked at her for a second and let out a breath. 

– The letter that dad left us. – He looked at his feet. – There was something there I didn’t tell you. Something he had said to me, directly. 

In the letter? 

– Which was what? – She frowned. – What was so serious that made you guys fight? 

He bit his lip and looked around. 

– Babe, look… - He attempted to bring her closer to him by her waist.

– What did it say, Dean? – She interrupted him firmly. 

He stared into her eyes, and she could see the feelings he was hiding in there. The pain, the anger, the frustration… 

– He said that if I didn’t manage to save Sam, I should kill him. 

Y/N fell silent. 

–  **Kill** him? – She gulped. 

He nodded. 

They both knew how dangerous Sam’s powers could become, and they also knew it had something to do with that  _ demon _ . 

– You think he… 

– I ain't thinking about anything. – He rose his voice at her. – I know dad knew a lot more than he let on, and more than  **we** actually do know. 

Y/N used her hand to rub her face and eyes for a moment. 

– So, you thought telling him was the best idea. 

– I had to. – He justified. – I mean… I… 

– And you didn’t tell me. – She interrupted him. – For four months, Dean. 

Her face had changed from curiosity to anger in a flash. 

– Four months. – She repeated in a stronger voice. – You kept it from me? 

A few heads turned to look at them, but she didn’t seem to care. 

– Look, I couldn’t, okay? – He tried to keep calm, not wanting everyone's attention. 

– I’m your damn wife. You should tell me this kind of stuff. We don’t hide things from one another. 

– Well, you hid your past from me. – He snapped. 

– Yeah, for four days. – She reminded him. – Not four  **months** !

He didn’t have an answer to that. Neither of them noticed Sam approaching. 

– You know what? – She ran her hand through her hair, irritated. – Fuck you. 

He was surprised. Y/N had never spoken to him with that much assertive anger. 

But this was a goddamn huge thing. 

– Guys… – Sam looked at the two, frowning. – Everything okay? 

– No. – She looked at him and bit her lower lip, walking towards her Camaro and slamming the door shut. 

– Shit. – Dean muttered as she turned on the car and honked the horn for a long minute. – I think that means she wants to leave now. 

Sam pursed his lip, holding back asking what was wrong. If Dean wasn’t arguing back, he was sure Dean was the one that pissed her off. 

* * * * *

Their first stop was at the city bank. Her father had gotten a safe-deposit box for her, but she never knew what was inside it. 

Time to know.

– How can I help you? – The employed looked at her from bottom to top. 

Blonde, tall, busty, with perfect skin she was kind of threatening.

She didn’t fit in into this fancy place, that was for sure. 

– I would like access to my safe-deposit box, please. – She looked at the woman, no less confident than she's ever been.

She was angry with Dean, frustrated with everything going on her life, and would not tolerate any woman judging her by her clothes, her appearance, or anything. 

– Please, follow me. – The worker instructed. – You usually need an appointment for this, but you’re in  lucky. 

Minutes later, the man responsible for the safety boxes was offering them seats and checking her documents. 

– You said you had a safe-deposit box here, Ms… 

– Mrs. Winchester. Y/N. – She corrected him. – But the box is under my maiden name, Y/L/N. 

He nodded, looking for it in their system. 

– Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N. – He read. 

– Yes. 

The man nodded and she watched his expression. He looked ordinary, in his 40’s with a bit of grey hair showing in his brown natural color. 

Mr. Renner. – She read in a whisper on his name tag. 

– Here is it. – He looked up from the screen. – Y/f/N opened it 20 years ago. 

– My father. – She affirmed. 

– Yes. I presume Ms. Chloe Dawson is your mother. – He noticed. – She’s the one that is paying for it annually. 

She frowned and Dean, who sat by her side, reached out to hold her hand. She didn’t pull away, even though she was angry at him. She  **needed** his touch right now. 

– Yes. – She decided to mutter. 

– Would the gentlemen, please, wait here while the lady follows me? 

Y/N nodded before the boys could say anything, and stood up, leaving them behind as she followed the older man to the other room. 

When they reached their destination, she looked around. There were lots of small doors, just like school lockers. 

– Number 000095. – He muttered before walking in the right direction, and gave her the key to open it alone. 

She took a deep breath, trying to imagine what could be inside. 

Inside the metal container there was a wooden box. She didn’t remember ever having one of these. 

They left the room quickly afterwards, and the boys were standing up when she reached them. 

– What was inside? – Sam asked, deeply curious. 

– I don’t know. – She whispered. – I didn’t want to open it by myself. 

She looked at the two men and sat down again in the chair between them. Renner waited too, looking at her as she opened the wooden box. 

Inside, there were documents and a set of keys. 

The first document was enclosed and on the cover was her father's signature. 

– May I? – Sam asked, pointing to it, and she nodded. 

The papers were obviously old, but they didn’t seem to be  _ that _ old. 

The content surprised Sam. 

– It’s your father’s will. – He looked at her. 

Y/N wasn’t surprised. Every hunter  alive knows that they could die on my case. If you leave something behind, you would need to be sure it would go to your children or friends. 

– What does it says? – Dean looked at his brother. 

– He’s basically leaving everything to Y/N. – He said after reading it. – It’s pretty short. 

The other documents were related to the houses and money, and a copy of Y/N’s birth certificate. The keys, as the will stated, were to her mansions. 

They left in silence, Sam deciding to go the rest of the way with his sister-in-law. 

– So. – He breath out as she drove. – You’re rich. 

– That  _ we _ are. – She corrected him, they same as she had Dean. – We’re a family, dummy. 

He smiled a little. 

– You ready for this? – He asked in a whisper. 

She waited for a moment, taking a deep breath and finally looking at him.

– I don’t know.

(…)

The Winchester’s eyes widened when they stopped in front of the  [ huge house ](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/IS2nygyaaq927f1000000000.jpg) in an expensive neighborhood in Sacramento. 

– Holy… – Sam whispered when he looked at the place. 

Shit. – Dean completed Sam's awe.

It didn't look old, even if it was empty for at least 24 years. The place looked brand new, like it had been painted just yesterday, and the grass was recently cut and vivid green. 

She looked at the door for a moment, deeply conscious of the gun tucked into her pants and the boys behind her, she walked to the door and opened it with the key. 

In a few steps, she quickly noticed a brown-haired woman waxing the floor. 

– Excuse me. – She called. – Who are you and what are you doing here? 

The worker turned around, her hair and skin wet with sweat. 

– I’m sorry? 

– This is my house. – Y/N insisted. – What are you doing here? 

Before anyone could say anything, the brunette woman walked soundlessly towards the entrance, where they were, frowning. 

– Is there a problem? – She asked in a voice that reminded Dean of his wife's voice. 

Y/N’s mouth fell open for a second and the woman stared at her. 

It was her. 

Chloe. 

Her mother.


	13. Chapter 12 - Don't Tell Me How I'm supposed To Feel

 

Chapter 12 – Don’t tell me how I’m supposed to feel.

_I don't know where I'm at_

The mother and daughter stared at each other, both too surprised.

Chloe seemed to be in her early 40’s or something. Her hair was cut short, exposing her strong jawline and similar features that Y/N sees in the mirror everyday.

– Y/N? – She asked. – Is that you?

The female hunter nodded, not blinking.

– Yes…

– Chloe. – Y/N interrupted her, trying to ignore the feeling that she's been in her life more than she could remember. – I know who you are.

_I'm standing at the back_

Dean quickly stepped to her side and grabbed her hand.

At that moment she didn’t recall that she was mad at him.

– What are you doing here?

Chloe was at a loss for words for a moment, her heart beat fast inside her chest. She hadn’t seen her daughter in years.

– I hire cleaning services twice a month. – She finally said. – It’s been years.

Her _daughter_ frowned.

_And I'm tired of waiting_

– Why would you do this?

– Your father asked me to. I live in the next house, I…

She would've continued her explanation, but she fell silent as she stared at the young woman’s eyes, they looked so much like her father’s eyes.

– I knew you'd come back, so the house has always been ready. – She decided to say.

Only then she noticed the two men with her.

– And you two are…

– Dean Winchester. – Dean looked down at her. – I'm her husband. This is Sam, my brother.

Sammy didn’t say anything, just stared at the woman as she digested the fact that her daughter had gotten married to Dean.

– Can we… – She hesitated for a moment, looking at the huntress. – Can we talk? Maybe sit down… - She pointed to the sofa.

_I shot for the sky_

– And what? Catch each other up on our lives? Talk about the past 24 years? – She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chloe took a deep breath, ready to say something, but was interrupted by her daughter’s husband.

– Please, leave. – He asked. – The lady in there too. Right now.

She didn’t say anything and walked out with the worker. Y/N unconsciously walked away, being followed by Sam.

– Y/N. – He called her. – Don’t you think you’re…?

_I'm stuck on the ground_

– Overreacting? – She snapped at him. – She left us, Sam. That woman left me and my dad, and you know that. Your mother died, Sam, but you know she died protecting you; she died because she loved you. I was abandoned by choice. Don’t tell me how I’m supposed to feel.

He swallowed hard, not saying anything back.

She was right.

The brothers walked in silence behind her as she looked around the house. It was huge. Actually, the biggest house she's ever stepped a foot into. [The kitchen](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/ISaxzyvdw94dze1000000000.jpg) was huge, it had an island and clear walls and a door that lead outside. On the other side, a swimming pool could be seen.

_So why do I try?_

– We have a [swimming pool](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/ISyb7tz0rm6r6f1000000000.jpg)?! – Dean said overexcited. – And a hot tub! Y/N, look at this!

He looked around, excited like a kid on Christmas morning.

Well… Wasn’t he?

He hasn't lived in a house in years. Driving around in the Impala ever since he was four.

For once, it was good to feel that he was some where that he could potentially, and wholly belong in.

– Babe. – He called when he realized she was blankly staring.

Y/N didn’t even look at the house properly. She wasn’t giving the attention that her new house expected. She was just… Frozen.

_I know I'm gonna fall down._

 

– Love. – He called again, and she looked up at him. – You okay?

She shook her head.

No, she wasn’t. Not at all.

– She was in here. Why was she here? She didn’t have to, she didn’t need to… She left and now she's… She…

Her body started to shake and he quickly got up to embraced her. It was certainly a lot to deal with.

He'd just lied for four months to her, while she was finding out about her father’s hidden past.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

If that wasn’t enough, her mother just showing up like there was nothing wrong. Taking care of her father’s house, living next door and apparently trying to show or tell her something they couldn’t understand yet.

She was obviously shaken by that. More than shaken. Dean knew that, at the moment, she would have collapse if he hadn't been holding her tightly.

– It’s okay. – He whispered against her ear. – It’s okay… I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m so sorry… I’m sorry I lied, I’m sorry your father had all these damn secrets, I’m sorry I can’t protect you from that woman… I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.

She cried out loudly, sobbing, her hands tugging at his back. Her face buried in his chest as he caressed her hair.

_I'll never know why its coming down, down, down_

When Sam came into the room, Dean quickly put a finger over his lips, telling him to keep quiet.

He knew her. She was so close to the breaking point that she could collapse at any moment.

– I’m so sorry. – He whispered again.

He had just left the kitchen when the front door burst open and Chloe entered the house again. With her short hair in a mess and her green eyes red and puffy. She completely ignored Sammy’s intention of stopping her until she reached the kitchen.

– Last time I saw you, you were nine years old. – She looked at the couple, dropping a photo album on the kitchen island. – You were wearing a Wendy Darling costume at your birthday party with Joanna as Cinderella at your side. Your father dressed up as Peter Pan a few steps from you, taking hundreds of pictures with his favourite Polaroid. These two Winchester were dressed as knights as you and Jo ran to them with rubber swords in your hands to start a fight, which ended up with little Samuel almost eating grass.

_I'm not ready to let go_

Y/N’s eyes landed on the woman, who was already in tears.

– Look at the pictures. I was there. – She pointed. – I was Aurora. I spent the whole day with those ridiculous hair extensions and that blue dress because you loved the movie. I couldn’t find that dress anywhere, so I hired someone to sew it for me. I still have it in my closet. When _Mulan_ was released, I bought all her costumes so I could give them to you, because I was certain you were gonna love a princess who was independent and strong, but I never found you. – She continued, tears running down her cheeks.  – You were impossible to track down. I knew you were running around hunting monsters with one of your father’s hunting friends, but I didn’t have a clue on where you were or where you would be.

Dean couldn’t help but notice how Chloe’s cheeks were deeply red where the tears had fallen, and two thick lines were clear against her sin, just like when Y/N cried. It was identical to his wife's, her and her mother seemed to have some sort of allergy to tears.

_Cause then I'd never know what I could be missing_

– Maybe I didn’t live with you, but don’t tell me I never cared about you and don’t tell me that I left you all alone, because I didn't.


	14. Chapter 13 – Thank you

Y/N walked slowly to where Chloe had dropped the photo album, opening it.

– I was there. – She continued, more calmly and taking a deep breath. – At each one of your birthdays. Many times dressed as whatever you liked the most, just so I could make you smile when you looked at me.

And it was true. There were a dozen of pictures of the two together, many of them with Chloe dressed as a character or princess. There weren’t many kids in her birthday parties. Mainly adults, most of them hunters, but not many kids.

– I always thought you were someone my father had hired. – She whispered, looking at the older woman. – Why did you never tell me?

– We met after your 9 th birthday, your father and I. – She rubbed her hand on her own cheek, the trail of tears irritating her skin. – We discussed about him coming back to Sacramento with you. Where we could meet properly and maybe try living together, but he disappeared. Shortly after I found out that he had died and a few years later I discovered you were with John Winchester.

Y/N scratched her own cheek, bothered by her own allergy, as the tears kept falling on her skin.

– Did you look for her? – Dean asked. – Did you try to find us?

– For 13 years, kid. – She rolled her eyes. – Every year with a different private detective, because the previous one had given up after finding only small clues after you left the city you were in. Every year I bought you a birthday gift, not knowing if I would ever have the opportunity to see you again. I tried to call John or the Haven family, but I could never find them.

Y/N's eyes fell on a picture where her Father was holding her on her 9 th birthday and Chloe posing by his side. She missed him so much.

– Harvelle. – She corrected Chloe, finally talking to her after long moments. – Not Haven. Harvelle. That’s why you didn’t find them.

The blonde haired woman looked at her for a moment and took a deep breath.

– I always had the key to the house. On your 19 th birthday, I simply decided to take care of it because you could come back at any moment. Anytime. You would need a bed to lie in and some food after travelling for hours in that hot air shooter that Jude is.

Y/N’s eyes twinkled for a moment.

– You know about Jude?

Chloe laughed through her nose.

– Kid, you were conceived on the hood of that car. – She rolled her eyes. – In the middle of a trip to my house in Malibu. He parked, and we went out… and well, the rest is history.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Like father, like daughter.

The two had stopped crying, finally, and Sam was staring at Dean.

The older Winchester frowned.

– What? – He asked out loud, making both the women look at him.

Sam rolled his eyes.

– Can we talk for a moment? – Sam asked.

He looked down at his wife and then at his brother, who just gazed at him.

– Oh… Sure. – He decided. – I’ll… I’ll be right back. Excuse me.

He ran into Sammy, who rolled his eyes.

– What?

– Give them a moment, Dean! It&#39;s been, like, two decades since they've had a moment together. – He reminded his brother. – Look.

They hid behind a wall, and watched as the two came back to their conversation.

– Were you together? – Y/N asked Chloe. – You and my dad?

The blonde woman sighed.

– I was seven years older than your father when we met. We had a whole week of just us in Malibu after he was visiting his parents’ house. This house. – She told her daughter. – He disappeared then. I didn’t know he was a hunter yet. A month later I saw the two little blue lines and knew I had to call him.

She lost herself for a moment and took a breath.

– We started a relationship then. I was working in the hospital, coming close to getting a promotion when you were born. I couldn’t stop my life, so your father was the one taking care of you at home for 6 or 7 weeks, but that wasn’t a life for him. We sat and talked, and he decided to leave and come back once a month so I could see you. We did that for half a year,   
but you never felt comfortable with me when he was out there. You didn’t know me and we just lost it.

Y/N watched her, listening to her story. She had never asked her father about her mother, too afraid he would feel like she wasn’t happy enough being with him. She knew she wasn’t dead only because she had heard a conversation between him and Bobby about her mother, when the older man asked about what happened to her.

– We made the birthday arrangement, and I told you already know the rest of it. – She finished. – I wanted to be there. I really did. I’m sorry.

She looked at her feet in silence and looked at her daughter again.

– You’re a hunter too. You and the boys?

– Yeah. – Y/N confirmed.

– Is that the reason you had that emergency surgery a few years ago?

She nodded.

– I was… Attacked by a werewolf.

Chloe laughed through her nose.

– I took a flight to the city as fast as I could after getting access to your medical file, but you had already left the hospital. You had paid in cash, didn’t give any address. You were just another person in the US. – She breathed out. – Being a doctor didn’t give me any advantage in that situation.

Y/N ran her hand through her hair, a motion that reminded Chloe of her father.

– You got nothing from me in you, you know that? – She noticed. – You have your father’s hair. His face, and his skin tone… His eyes, mouth… His funny nose.

– I have your smile. – The hunter corrected her. – And I’m allergic to my tears too.

Chloe made a face for a moment.

– Does it really look that bad?

– Like someone just punched you in both cheeks. – She laughed a little. – I’m sure I look really bad too.

Dean and Sam smiled, happy with the fact the two were doing well.

– I decorated the house; painted it. There are four bedrooms upstairs with beds and new sheets, there’s food in the freezer… I wanted everything to be ready.

They stood in silence for a moment until Y/N made a decision, stepping forward and taking Chloe into her arms tightly.

They stood there for so long that Dean imagined their muscles must be aching, but neither of the two let go.

– Thank you. – Y/N finally whispered against her neck. – Thank you.


	15. Chapter 14 - I can get used to this life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd chapter.

 

Chloe left to her shift in the hospital, but promised she would come back, and gave Y/N her phone number and a key to her house. 

– You good? –Dean asked his wife, holding her face in his hands. – I mean, it’s a lot of information…

– Yeah, I know… But I’m fine, I promise. – She whispered, and Dean kissed her closed eyelids. 

– I’m sorry I lied. – He muttered. – I mean… I didn’t… I just didn’t know how to say it. There was always so much going on and I couldn’t even think about it for awhile, it was absurd. 

She turned her face to look at the direction Sam had left, saying he had to use the bathroom. 

– You think he’s dangerous? – She asked in a whisper.– Our Sammy? 

– I know, right? – He sighed. 

They didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, afraid of reaching some bad point and Sam approached the two. 

– Can we go upstairs now? – He asked. – I’m curious about the rooms. 

She nodded and walked with the two following her, as it was – technically – her house, not theirs. The first room was a home office for two, with a tall bookshelf with some books (old and new). 

The next two rooms were clearly for kids, with their own desks and lots of space. 

– Do you like it, Sam? – Dean teased him when they entered the pink room. – I think it is your room. 

Sam looked around. It was far better than any morel room he had ever be in. 

The next room was larger, with a queen-size bed and a desk, and Dean quickly thought It would be their room, but he was wrong. 

The  [ master's suite ](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/IS62t53uwvgz5f1000000000.jpg) was huge. King-size bed, and with doors to the closet and the  [ bathroom ](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/ISyvqtknsn826f1000000000.jpg) , which had  [ two sinks ](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/ISadkt14gzja6f1000000000.jpg) , and two larges  [ bathtubs and shower ](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/ISqpoh2hof056f1000000000.jpg) . 

– Guys, look at this bathroom. – Sam exclaimed at the corridor.

The couple walked there. 

Sam looked excited as he looked around. It was quite a  [ bathroom ](http://photos.zillowstatic.com/p_f/IS27ihjxbrbd6f1000000000.jpg) , right beside Sam’s room. 

– Hey, nice place, bitch. – Dean complimented. – But you think you’re gonna fit in the bathtub?. 

He rolled his eyes. 

– I can work with it, okay. It’s better than any motel bathroom I’ve ever been into. 

She laughed. 

– We can buy a new one if you want to. – She touched his arms. – Something that fits you. 

He looked down at her. 

– Y/N, this one is perfect. – He assured her. – Really. 

She smiled and Dean leaned down. 

– Can’t way to start christening the house. – He whispered to her. – First thing we’re gonna is skinny dip when Sam falls asleep. 

She blushed and he bit her earlobe. 

– So, how is it gonna be from here? – Sam looked at his family, interrupting their moment. – We… Have a house now. 

– Which means we don’t need motels anymore. – Y/N shrugged. – So we can do the research here, sleep far from each other, eat homemade food… Well… At least try this last part. Is been awhile since I last cooked. – She blushed. 

Dean laughed.

– Yeah, I think there may be a book with recipes somewhere in the house. But now, I think we should make the place ours. – He looked at her. – What do you think?

– How?

He shrugged. 

– Get our clothes in the closets, park the cars in the garage… I think. Is been awhile since I had a house. 

Y/N looked up at him and held his hand, kissing it. 

– We can find out together. 

(…)

They used the whole day to start making that house a real home. 

Sam found a place where he could print their pictures and buy some picture frames, where he also found some frames. Half an hour later, Dean and Y/N’s wedding photos where in the fireplace with some of their family pictures. The important ones at least. He also made a copy of the house keys to each one of them. 

– We can start working on it. – She decided as she sat on the bed.

Y/N and Dean had been storing their clothes in the closed, and were waiting for Sam to discuss where they would store their weapons. 

– You look optimistic. – Her husband crossed his arms. 

– I am. – She looked up at him. – It’s a good place. 

– Is there a basement? – He frowned. 

–It’s California, Dean, every house has a basement. 

He looked like he had an idea, and walked with her behind him to the place. 

Under the basement, a shelter was perfectly built. 

– Just found our GQ. – He smiled. 

Three hours later, they finished organizing the place and Sam left again, saying he would make copies of the basement door keys so they could lock it away from strangers’ eyes. 

– He’s leaving a lot. – Y/N noticed and Dean laughed. 

– Maybe I told him we need some time alone. – He suggested. 

His wife raised him an eyebrow and he pulled her closer, guiding her to the sofa and sitting with her on his lap. 

– Okay, look at me. – He held her face. – How are you feeling? How are you really feeling?

Y/N stared at Dean, a bit surprised and took a deep breath. 

– I don’t know. – She confessed. – I’m happy. I’m… Happy. After all the bad things that just happened with us, I’m trying to enjoy this. I really do. 

He pulled her closer, joining their foreheads. 

– In our type of life, we gotta enjoy these moments. – She whispered. – I don’t know when it’s going to change. We’re taking a break, but it won’t be long… We’ll be hunting, going around like always… Running from monsters and killing things… We’ll risk our heads out there. 

She breathed deep for a moment. 

– I have you here, and Sam. – She continued. – And maybe even Chloe. I mean…

– She was a surprise. – He noticed.

– A huge surprise. – She agreed. – I just… I just knew something for 24 years and it’s just different than I thought? It’s… Surprising. 

– You’re giving her a chance. – Dean reminded her, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. – And it’s very noble of you. 

She smiled a little. 

– I want to know her. – Y/N confessed. – I just… She’s my mother. She knows so much about my father, about him and his past… She knows him better than anyone does. And she wants to know me, she wants to be my family. I’m… It’s just everything I wished for when I was a kid. 

He smiled and gave her a little peck. 

– We’re gonna do whatever you want. – He affirmed. – Okay?

– Okay. 

He kissed her again, slowly and lovely. There was no second intention in that kiss. He just enjoyed her and that moment of happiness. 

– You wanna sleep a little? – He suggested. – Test that big, fluffy and warm bed and that air system. Sam has a key. 

She chuckled and stood up, pulling him with her. 

– Come on. – Y/N walked in front of him, climbing the stairs. 

When they entered the room, Dean undressed to his underwear as she did the same, both of them laying on the bed and spooning each other into their favourite position. 

– Oh God. – He exclaimed in a moan. – This is so comfortable. 

– I’m never sleeping in motels anymore. – She declared. – No way. 

Compared to that bed, the motel beds where they used to sleep were like thin paper over wood. 

– I can get use to this life. – She whispered against his chest. – I really do. 

 


	16. Chapter 15 - Let's have a swin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/D/F/Y/F/O/C: Typical dish from your family origin country

Chapter 15 – Let’s have a swim

 

– I just wanted to tell you where I am now. – Y/N said on the phone.

She had called Jo a couple of times but had no answer, so decided to leave a voicemail.

– I’m in Sacramento. – She continued. – In my father’s house. Well… My house now. I met my mother and she‘s actually was looking for me for a long time, and was even planning with my father for us to meet and maybe live together before my father died. And my house is a dream house! I have a bed, and it is so good, Jo! – The Californian hunter sounded excited. – I just want to tell you the news, and be girly with you. Please, call me.

She turned off her phone and sighed.

– Did she answer?

– Nope.

Y/N had already called Ellen and Bobby to talk about the news, taking a time to explain about her mother and everyone seemed happy about the fact things had turned better for them.

After all, something good should be celebrated, so she invited the two and Jo to spend New Year’s Eve with the Winchester small family.

Sam was, of course, surprised by her decision to make a celebration and even asked about Christmas – Something they haven’t celebrated together in years.

– Don’t push my limits, Sam. – Dean warned him while they tried no to feel awkward watching TV in their living room. – I already agreed to New Year.

He didn’t ask again, and they heard the knock on the door.

– It must be the delivery guy. – Y/N stood up in, straitening Dean’s shirt on her torso and seeing if it covered her enough to open the door.

_Don’t wanna scare my new neighbourhood right away._

– Hey. – She opened the door, and the ginger teenage boy seemed quite embarrassed, both by the way she looked and by the fancy place.

_Well, that was a hell of a neighbourhood._

– How much? – She looked at him.

But he was too lost looking at her toned legs, which were exposed by the male shirt and short shorts she was wearing.

– What? – He finally asked.

– How much? – She insisted. – Unless you are giving it for free.

He blushed and Dean grabbed his wallet when he noticed she had forgotten to take the money, walking in behind her and stopping to look at the boy from head to toes.  

– Is there any problem? – He arched him an eyebrow.

– N-n-no, sir. – The teen looked at his feet, pale and a bit scared. – Not at all. Here’s your food, it’s 40 dollars and 50 cents.

Dean looked at him from head to toe once again before paying, and helped Y/N with the T/D/F/Y/F/O/C* boxes, closing the door with his foot.

– Are you jealous of a teenager? – She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. – Really?

In response, her husband just rolled his eyes.

– Come on. – He called Sam. – Food is here.

(…)

She was almost asleep when Dean touched her shoulder.

_And how can I stand here with you_

– Sweetheart? – He called softly. – Babe.

– What? – She yawned, tucking herself inside her covers. – What is it?

The clock by her side indicated it was past midnight, and Dean had a smiled while he looked down at her.

– Come on. – He pulled her softly, excited like a kid in a park.

Y/N yawned again, her eyes still closed.

– Right now?

Dean rolled his eyes.

– I just passed by Sam’s door and he is snoring like an old man. – He told her. – It’s like, super silent out there, and I figured out how to make the water warm a couple of minutes ago. It’s perfect. Come on.

She stood up slowly, his same plaid shirt covering her bare body as she looked around for her bag.

– Where did we put our bags? – She asked sleepy, basically sleepwalking. – I gotta find a bathing suit.

Dean chuckled.

– Why do you want a bathing suit? – He asked, having fun with her sleepiness.

_Damn, she was so cute when she allowed herself those moments._

_And not be moved by you?_

– Dean, we’re in a motel. – She rolled her eyes, trying to find her bags. – We can’t go and swim naked, the owners will probably kick us out as soon as they find out.

Her husband laughed. She was so adorable when she woke up without the adrenaline rush.

– Babe, we don’t have to worry about any owner, remember? – He touched her arm.

She frowned, still not totally awake.

– Why?

Dean chuckled again.

– It’s our house. – He grabbed her, kissing her lips slowly and passionately before whispering against her lips. – Which means I own the pleasure of seeing my wife’s beautiful body completely bare and wet for me.

She blushed and her eyes got wide.

It was their house.

 **Their** house.

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

When he saw she had finally remembered that, Dean lifted his wife in his arms and carried her downstairs outside, where he had already placed towels beside the large pool.

Putting her down, he got free from his flannel pants, exposing his strong thighs and naked body for her eyes and jumping in the water with a childish smile. The tall fence wouldn’t allow any curious look around them.

– Come on, sweetheart. – He emerged, his hair wet falling on his forehead. – The water is great.

She looked around for a moment, making sure no one was watching over the fence, and undressing slowly before his eyes.

– Holy shit. – He whispered.

He would never get tired of her body and stunning beauty. Everything on her was just perfect. She was the perfect result from genetics, hunting and life.

– Did I remember to tell how hot you are today? – He asked when the button-down shirt met the floor.

His wife laughed, her nipples hard after getting in contact with the wind.

– Nope. – She laughed, feeling exposed and trying not to cover herself up.

Dean licked his lips, drinking from her figure a bit more.

– Come here, love. Don’t make me pull you.

Closing her eyes, Y/N sent herself graciously to the warm water, emerging a feel seconds after to meet her husband’ hungry eyes.

– So, let me tell you… – He whispered, walking closer to her. – You’re fucking… – He leant down to kiss her, slowly and dominantly. – Smoking… – His lips move to her neck, kissing and giving soft bites over her skin. – And extremely hot, Mrs Winchester.

She blushed, pulling him closer.

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

– And you, Mr Winchester. – She whispered against the skin of his neck. – God… You smell so good. Sometimes I just want to drown in you.

Dean smiled, breathing her soft and personal scent. He’d never met anyone who smelt like her. She was just… So good.

– I’m addicted to you. – He muttered against her ear, touching her. – You know that, right?

His hands landed on her waist, a bit warmer than the water, as he pushed her slowly to the pool’s corner.

– Wanna have you right here. – Dean decided, caressing her skin. – Christen our pool on our first day here, babe. What do you think?

His hand ran to her breast slowly, his fingers meeting her nipples and playing with them.

– Dean. – Y/N sighed.

– Shhh, babe. – He chuckled against her ear. – We need to be silent. We don’t want to wake the entire neighbourhood, do we?

He moved his lips to hers, kissing slowly and running his right hand over her legs, landing in her centre.

_Would you take me in?_

Dean imagined if they would get tired of each other someday. His biggest fear was that they could turn to be one of those couples who divorced and never looked at each other again, but he was at least 90% sure they wouldn’t. All those years leaving with together – Basically 15 years – meant a lot to them. They’ve gone through good and bad times, and he knew he could love her even (and especially) when he hated her. They were not Cinderella and Prince Charming – thank God –, he knew that there would be no happily ever after, and he **liked** it.

Dean teased Y/N for a while – not even realising it –, and her soft moan brought him back

– Just do it, Dean. – She moaned, squirming. – Please.

He smiled and lifted her leg, penetrating her and finding a slow pace.

She closed her eyes, and he connected their foreheads. Eyes closed, panting and softly moaning, Dean couldn’t help but hold her tighter on his hands.

He bit her lip, kissing her passionately for a moment, eating her moans and moving his hands down her conjuncture. .

– Dean. – She moaned. – Dean…

– You’re coming, babe? – He whispered over her lips, circling her clit with his thumb. – You’re coming for me?

_Take me deeper now?_

She moaned again, squeezing his shoulders and making him moan with the mix of pain and pleasure.

As she came around him, Dean held back and looked into her eyes when she opened them.

– What is wrong? – She asked, worried.

He smiled at her expression kissing her lips.

– Don’t want to spoil the pool, love. We’ll be swimming in here…

She laughed and left a soft moan when he slowly moved away from her.

– Sit on the edge. – She whispered.

Dean didn’t think too much before doing it, and his wife lips quickly wrapped around his throbbing erection, knowing exactly what he liked.

_You're all I want  
You're all I need_

– Y/N… – He moaned, feeling her smart tongue run his thick vein and moving his hands to her hair. – Such an amazing mouth… Fuck. You’re so good…

She smiled, working harder on him.

– Go on babe, take me. – He moaned. – Take me in your pretty mouth… You’re the best.

Dean used his hand to muffle his moans when he came, and Y/N looked up at him before he helped her sitting by his side.

– You’re so good to me. – Dean kissed his wife, standing up and pulling her closer.

When the air passed through them, Dean squeezed her tighter.

– Fuck, it’s cold. – He whispered, grabbing the towels and giving her one of them, trying to dry himself while she did the same. – Come on, let’s get inside.

_You're everything, everything_


	17. Chapter 16 – I don’t want to live happily ever after with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N/L - Your family's native language  
> It can be your native language or the official language of the country your family originally came from. Ex: My family is originally Spanish and Portuguese, so I’ll think in one of those languages, got it? Choose from your own experience.

It was morning and Y/N and Dean were in each other’s arms, awake, but with their eyes closed when he turned around to look at her, thinking about the previous night.

– I love fighting with you. – He whispered and she opened her eyes, looking at his. – You know that, right? 

_ Cause you're all I want _

– I do. – She whispered. 

– I don’t want to live happily ever after with you. – He continued. – I don’t want a perfect life. 

Y/N frowned and her husband touched her face, caressing her skin with his thumb. 

– Perfect things aren’t real. – He completed. – But I want you, forever. Want to grow old with you, and fight with you about something stupid or big, and then make it up, and probably fight two days later.  I want to skinny dip with you and yell at the teenage boy watching at the hole in the fence. I wasn’t to be jealous of a delivery guy. I want the good times and the bad times. 

– I know. – She whispered, finally understanding. – I love you.

– I love you too. – He leant down, placing a kiss on her lips. – I can’t live without you. You know that, right? I can’t.

As an answer, she lifted herself and kissed him again, an attempt at showing him the love she felt, and how much she needed him too. 

– I’ll never leave. – She whispered against his lips. – I will  **never** leave. 

_ You're all I need _

Dean held his wife, pulling her closer and trying to roll at his side, not realising he was on the edge of the bed and falling – with her in his arms – on the floor. 

– Fuck. – Dean moaned in a laugh after he felt his back hit the floor and Y/N’s hands protecting his head from hitting the surface. 

– Are you okay? – She worried right after they landed.  – Are you hurt? 

– It’s okay. – He laughed, taking her hands off his head back. – I’m okay. Just… Wow.

He looked at their position, she laid on him and her hair almost completely covering their faces, the strands much longer than the last time she did something different with it and smelling like her cheap – but not so bad – shampoo. 

– Guys. – Sam stopped at the door, gun in hand and a confused look on his face, seeing the two on the floor. – What just happened? 

Y/N looked at the husband. 

– Well… – She chuckled. – I have no idea. Just… No idea.

_ You're everything,  _ _   
_ _ everything _

Sam rolled his eyes and Y/N stood up, helping Dean doing the same as Sam shielded his eyes from the vision.

– What are doing up and dressed? – She looked at the tall Winchester.

– It’s like, past noon. – He rolled his eyes, his back turned to them. – I went out, I jogged, I had breakfast, I brought the newspaper inside, showered and even took a swim. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

– Don’t overreact, Sam. – She walked to the bathroom she shared with Dean. – It’s our break, remember? We’re settling in her house, seeing how we’re going to do from now. A new year is coming, Sammy. 

– Yeah, I know… – He looked at his brother for a moment. – I know. 

* * * * *

– Hey, babe. – Dean approached his wife in the kitchen. – Look at this. 

He gave her a book in a language he didn’t understand, frowning. 

– Do you think it can be supernatural? 

She was looking around for something to cook, as Sam mentioned the previous night he would enjoy the idea of a house smelling like freshly made food for the first time in his life. It wasn’t a request, just a comment, but she took the idea and was trying to make a dinner. 

Closing the door to the fridge, she walked to the island and dropped the object on it.

– Where did you find this? – She smiled.

It was in Y/F/N/L, the native language of her father’s origin country. 

– It’s not supernatural, it is just written in Y/F/N/L. – Y/N smiled at her husband. – I think this is from my grandparents. 

With a big grin, she flicked the pages as he watched her. 

– It’s a family cookbook.  – She exclaimed. 

– Wait, you speak this? – He sounded surprised. – After all those years?

His wife rolled his wife. 

– Dean… My father was born in this country and flew to America when he was a toddler. – She told him. – Do you really think I would ever forget it? 

He shrugged and looked down at it. 

– So, it’s a cookbook. It there any pie recipe? 

She laughed out loud and grabbed his face, kissing him as an instinct and surprising him. 

– You’re so adorable. – She chuckled at him. – God… 

Dean blushed for a moment with the spontaneous love demonstration. 

– Okay, let’s pick something I can cook. And I need you to go buy me some things. 

He nodded for a moment, a bit surprised, still. 

– Okay. 

She handed him the list and smiled as Dean left, frowning and looking at her. 

– She’s in an amazing mood. – He mentioned to Sam. – Did I lost something? 

The taller Winchester just shrugged, reading his book and watching his brother leave. 

– He’s out. – Sam announced out loud as she requested, walking to the kitchen. – What anniversary is this, again? 

– It’s been 8 months since we started dating. – She explained, putting the apple pie she had prepared minutes earlier to cook. – I just realised we never celebrate anything. I think it’s time for a new tradition between the Winchester. 

– Which would be? – Sam arched her an eyebrow. 

– Celebrate life beyond anything. 

He watched her as she continued her shore of cooking them a meal.

– Does it have something to do with your parents? 

Y/N stopped for a moment, reflecting. 

– Would it be a problem if it does? – She decided to ask.– Sam we’re alive. We’re moderately happy. Let’s just… Ignore the variables. For once, let’s think life is good. No demons, no ghosts, no death… Let’s get this little piece of heaven and squeeze it for as long as we can. – She looked at him. – You know how long is it been since I saw Dean genuinely happy? Or since  **I** felt genuinely happy like this? Sam… 

She looked up at him, smiling a bit. 

– Come on. You should celebrate too, you’re with us since the beginning. – Y/N reminded him. – You’re the only person who had seen more than Dean’s naked back than me. 

He chuckled.

– You talk like I enjoy seeing my brother’s butt. – Sam rolled his hazel eyes. – Okay, what do you want me to do? 

She smiled. 

– Let’s find an easy recipe in this book. 


	18. Chapter 17 – Celebrating... Chloe?

Chapter 17 – Celebrating... Chloe?  


 

Y/N finished the table and looked at what she had done. 

She had just finished changing her clothes and was running down the stairs when Dean opened the door. 

– Baby, I’m home. – He announced. – I found some things, but not all of it. Are you sure we really need mushroom flavoured dark soy sauce? – He asked, frowning. – I mean… 

He stopped for a moment when his eyes landed on the table. 

– What is this? – He smiled up at her, but his face soon fell. – Oh fuck, did I forget anything? 

She laughed. 

– Celebrating life. And our 8 th month anniversary, from when we started dating. But mostly life. – She smiled. – Go put the things in the kitchen and come back. It’s our first real meal at home. 

He looked at the table for a moment, counting four disposed plates. 

_ Chloe is coming.  _

He obeyed and looked up for a moment when he heard the doorbell ringing. Chloe’s shoes sounded loud in the silent house as Sam walked in the kitchen, looking at his brother. 

– She’s trying to impress Chloe, right? – Dean looked at his younger brother. 

– Yeah. – He agreed, helping him to store the food. – She was almost paranoid with the food while cooking, even when you were still upstairs. The food, the cookbook, even her clothes.

Dean frowned. 

– I will talk to her later. – He decided. 

– Yeah. – Sam nodded. – Yeah, you should. It’s not healthy at all for her. 

The two left to the dining room, sitting down at the large table, and the older Winchester held his wife’s hand for a moment. 

– So. – He looked at his wife. – What is it? 

She quickly described the dish she had had learn in her grandmother’s cookbook and some of the ingredients. 

– I didn’t eat it yet, thought. – Y/N blushed. – I don’t know how it tastes. 

Sam exchanged a look with Dean as they served themselves. 

– Her father used to cook it when I was pregnant of Y/N. – Chloe told them. – I’ve always been a disaster in the kitchen, I couldn’t boil water without burning my own hand. 

Y/N laughed nervously. 

– Y/N is a wonderful cooker. – Dean complimented his wife, taking a bite of his food. – She’s like, the best one. Her pies are great too, she’s the one with the blame I love pie so much. 

As the flavour sat on his mouth, Dean felt surprised.

It was actually good. 

Like… Really good. 

– Thanks. – Y/N blushed, looking at her own plate. – Chloe, what do you think? 

Her eyes were big with anxiety and expectation. Chloe had given her the documents from the years she went looking for her daughter, and Sam was deeply surprised by how much she worked on it unsuccessfully. 

– It’s even better than your father’s cooking. – She complimented. – And, trust me, he was great. 

– He really was. – Y/N gave a sad smile. – I miss him sometimes. 

Dean held her hand again, squeezing it in a supportive grip. 

There was a picture of Y/N with her father over the fireplace from the last birthday she spent with him. Sam and Dean had totally forgotten how alike they looked before they saw the pictures. 

Sam even imagined for a moment how his brother’s children would look like if they had the opportunities of being parents. 

Thinking back, he was the one who wanted to be a parent someday. Dean wasn’t exactly the father material or imagined that for his future. 

He didn’t know about Y/N, thought. 

They ate in silence and, when they finished, she stood up. 

– I’ll bring the pie. 

Dean’s eyes widened, shining with expectation. 

She could cook a hell of a pie. The best pie he had ever eaten. 

– You baked a pie? – He looked at her. – Really?

She smiled at his excitement, and walked to the kitchen, coming back with a freshly made pumpkin pie. 

– It’s a pumpkin pie? – Dean exclaimed again. – I love pumpkin pie. 

She smiled at him, serving him with the first piece and looking at Chloe with her eyes a bit wider. 

– Do you want some? 

She pondered. 

– Sure, why not? – She nodded. 

Y/N served her and Sam following before serving herself. Still, she didn’t eat until she saw Chloe’s reaction. 

– Dean is right. – The blonde haired woman noticed. – It tastes like heaven, when did you learn how to bake? 

The huntress shrugged. 

– I had free time before I started hunting. – She looked down at her plate. – So I started baking. Apparently, I was pretty good on it. 

Dean watched her face as he looked up from his already empty plate. 

– Love. – He finally said. – Can we talk for a moment?

_ Find me here,  _

She frowned but nodded, and Dean quickly followed her to the kitchen. 

– Are you okay? – He asked, worried. – I mean, you… You look nervous. A lot.

She bit down her lip and he touched her face. 

– You’re trying to impress her, right? 

She looked at her feet, blushing. 

**Blushing.**

Dean could count on his finger how many times he had seemed her blushing. She was a badass hunter, not a blushing Juliet. 

– Love… – He sighed. – You don’t have to impress her. You don’t need to impress her. She just someone. 

_ And speak to me _

– She’s my mother, Dean. – She highlighted the fact. – She not “just someone”. 

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

– Just remember she’s on the same page as you. – Her husband reminded her. – It’s been almost two decades since she saw you, she looked for you for 15 years. Just calm down.

She looked away, but he guided her chin so their lips could meet. Dean kissed her slowly, his hands falling to her waist, pulling her closer. 

Y/N quickly landed her hand on his shoulders and, when they parted, hugged him close, and he tightened his embrace around her. 

– Okay? – He finally asked. 

She nodded. 

– Okay. – His wife whispered. 

He smiled and bit down his lips. 

– Will you stop with the skirt thing at home? – He finally asked. 

Y/N chuckled. 

– Am I  **that** predictable? 

_ I want to feel you _

– A lot. Like… A lot. You only wear skirts and dresses when you’re trying to impress or pretending while we hunt. 

She bit down her lip, and Dean smiled. 

– What do you think of changing this pretty and very uncomfortable skirt to something like your favourite jeans? 

Y/N nodded again. 

– Come on, let’s put on something comfortable. – He grabbed her by her waist and carried her running upstairs.

His wife just rolled her eyes as he dropped her on her bed. 

– Really? Was it really necessary?

He shrugged with a smirk on his face. 

– Sometimes I think you just do things for the sake of exhibitionism. – She noticed, taking the black skirt off and putting on the jeans Dean had just given her. 

– Gotta impress my girl. – His smirk grew larger. – Don’t want her to run away with my brother. 

_ I need to hear you _

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

– As if. – She pulled him closer by his shirt. – Who’ll wake me up at 2 am to skinny dip and then have sex if you’re not around? 

He purred lowly. 

– So, you only love because of my wonderful hip skills? – He teased. 

– Oh, no. – She ran her fingernails on the back of his neck, making him purr again. – You also have the best tongue of the whole US. The things you can do with this mouth, babe… – She let her head fall into the space between his neck and shoulder, breathing his essence. 

A shiver ran through his body as Dean’s hands pressed his wife against him, feeling his erection starting to grow inside his pants. This wasn’t unnoticed by her, who distanced herself. 

– We gotta get back. – She smirked, mischievous. – They’ll be asking where we are. 

Dean looked at her with a deep and surprised bitch face. 

– Really? – He pointed to his pants. – You do this and go away? Right now? 

– Not my fault you get excited too easily. – She gave him a shit-eating grin. 


	19. Chapter 18 – How could it be any better than this?

Chapter 18 –  _ How could it be any better than this? _

 

They skipped Christmas again that year. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t like the Holiday, but they just… They weren’t this kind of family. 

– So. – Dean leant into his elbow to stare at his wife. – Are we doing Grandma’ cookies tomorrow?

_ You are the light _

It was December 30th night, which means everyone was coming to their house the next day. 

Bobby, Ellen and – hopefully – Jo. 

– Dunno. – She sighed. – Do you want me to bake cookies? 

– And pie. – He spoke excitedly. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

– I made a pie last week. – She reminded him. 

– Honey, if it was for me you would make me a pie every single day. – He chuckled. – We should have put it in our wedding vows. You think we can change it four months later? 

Y/N rolled her eyes and Dean chuckled again, leaning down to kiss her. 

He started slowly, enjoying the taste of the toothpaste on her lips.

– You make me so happy. – He whispered. – I can’t even put it down into words. 

Y/N smiled, feeling his lips on her neck. 

She was happy. She was becoming friends with Chloe, not trying to impress her anymore like the beginning. She had also found her grandfather’s journal, with a lot of her family history written down on it, including a family tree. In the future, she could even get in contact with her relatives as her father had the idea of doing so many years ago – something Chloe mentioned. 

She had learned that her mother wasn’t the woman she thought she was. Chloe was almost 10 years older than Y/N’s father and shared lots of similarities to her daughter: Both were slightly allergic to their own tears, could read in her father’s original language, and liked their coffee the same. Chloe could be lovely and funny, clearly trying to bond with her daughter after so long. She told the young hunter stories about her father’s past and things she had lived during college.

When Y/N was born, the blonde doctor was turning into an ob-gyn specialist, and couldn’t just let go from her life. They weren’t a couple when they lived together, but were good friends. 

They were only a good match in bed, she had said. 

A kiss on her lips woke her up from her thoughts, making Y/N stare at her husband. 

Their dynamic was still the same, and she couldn’t complain. He was the best thing she had ever had. 

_ That's leading me to the place where I find peace... _ _   
_ _ Again _

On a fluid moment, she turned their positions and sat on his lap, making Dean give her a smile. 

– I like the vision. – He complimented her, his hand landing on her naked torso. 

Ever since they were living in there, the couple developed the habit of sleeping naked, and it was very useful and comfortable. 

– Your birthday is coming. – She leant down, kissing his perfect, pink lips. – January 24th. You’ll be 30 before we even notice.  

– Yep. – He caressed her skin with his fingertips. – Big age. 

– Do you feel old yet? – She frowned. – What did change since you were 20? 

– Well… – He sighed. – I’m already married, I don’t know what today’s people listen, and I just found out I rather eat your food than any fast food in the world… – He listed. – I don’t feel getting old. I just feel… Better. I’ll start watching out when I turn 30. They say it is a big moment. 

She smiled, kissing him again and slowly rocking her hips against his, feeling his erection starting to grow under her. 

– Babe. – He moaned in a whisper. – You’re gonna ride me today? 

– Indeed, Mr Winchester. – She leant down, taking his lips in hers.  

Dean’s kisses always had the powers of making her soaked within seconds. As his hands moved to touch her breasts and his almost full erection poked her butt, she could feel her folds getting wet and her centre ache. 

– Come on, babe. – He muttered. – Fuck. 

She wasn’t used to be on top. Dean was always dominant when it came to sex, always pinning her down with his body, pressing her close so she was always close to his touch.  

Slowly, she moved her hand to his erection and positioned him on her centre, closing her eyes as he entered her slowly, her hips hold position so she could get used to the feeling. 

– Don’t tease me. – He moaned, grabbing the side of her hips and digging his nails into her warm skin and trying to push her. 

– Dean. – She gasped when her body fell on his, their hips colliding. – Shit. So good. 

As an answer, her husband tightened his grip on her, moaning when she lifted her hips to meet his once again, the position increasing the pressure inside her and her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone with each time they met. 

_ And how can I stand here with you _

– So good, babe… – He moaned, one of his hands running to her breast and teasing her erect nipple. – So beautiful... 

They kept a slow pace for long minutes before Dean got tired of it and grabbed her, switching their positions so she would lay down. 

– But, Dean… – She protested, but his hand on her clit made her moan loudly. – Fuck.

– That’s what I intend to do, babe. – He held her leg up, entering her deeper. – Shit. So tight around me, Y/N… You like it when I dominate you, don’t you? – He teased. 

Dean’s licked his thumb, and soon after met her engorged clit with firm circles. 

– My sweet badass hunter needs her man pinning her down against the bed and fucking her fast and good, am I right? 

His wife could barely answer, the pleasure taking her breath away, and her back arched when his lips met her neck, teasing and kissing the spot as he rocked against her. 

– So fucking good. – He groaned. – I’m… Fuck… Babe, I’m so close. I can’t… 

Dean’s thrusts became erratic and stronger, and she was just close to her orgasm when he came inside her, looking up at her with an ashamed expression. 

– Babe, I’m so sorry. – He whispered after catching his breath. – Seeing you riding me, shit… I couldn’t hold back. 

She smiled, touching his shoulder and kissing his cheek. 

– It’s okay. – She took a deep breath, kissing his lips. – It’s okay. 

But Dean wasn’t satisfied. 

Taking himself out of her, he crawled down and put her legs on his shoulders, his tongue quickly meeting her folds, not caring about the semen he had left there as he licked her the way he knew his wife loved.  Her smooth and wet folds were just perfect under his lips, and he smiled her he felt her muscles shaking. 

_ And not be moved by you? _

– Dean. – Her hand met his scalp, grabbing his hair in desperation. – Son of a… Fuck. 

He worked harder, his tongue and lips working together to bring her to the orgasm point. 

When she reached it, though, he completely ignored her protests and her begging, not stopping as she came down and ready to give her one more orgasm. 

– Dean… I… can’t… – She squirmed. 

– Be good and give me another one, babe. – He licked her clit. – Let me apologise for you… 

She took less time than before and moaned even louder when she came again, arching her back and chest in the air. Just then, he slowly stopped, moving up so he could kiss her with his wet lips.

– That’s my good girl. – He praised her, which made her moan again. 

He arched an eyebrow with her response and smiled as his wife laid on his chest.

– I think we should talk about this later. – He mentioned.

When she didn’t answer, Dean looked down at her, seeing her asleep, and kissed the top of her forehead with a smile.

– Good night, babe. 

_ Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _


	20. Chapter 19 – You're everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/N = You father’s name  
> Y/E/C = Your eyes colour

Chapter 19 –  _ You're everything _

 

– And we’re done. – Y/N took a step back from the table. 

She and the boys had worked on it for hours. The Harvelle girls, Bobby and Chloe were coming to spend New Year with them, and they just knew everyone would eat and drink a lot. 

– I’m heading to the shower. – She told them. – Dean, you coming? 

– Yeah. 

He started to undress when they reached their room, closing the door behind him, and she quickly entered the shower. 

Dean watched his wife for a long moment, her eyes closed as the water fell over her body. He just stood there for a long moment before entering and kissing her lips. 

_ You steal my heart, and you take my breath away _

– You are gorgeous. – He whispered. – You take my breath away sometimes. 

– I know. – She gave him a smirk and kissed him again. – You are too. 

Dean smiled, and they proceeded to shower, leaving together, but walking to their separated closets. 

– This is so weird. – She whispered to herself. 

She wasn’t used to having this whole space to her  _ clothes _ yet. 

– Dean. – She called after putting her underwear on. – Did you see my new Jeans? The black tight ones. 

He took a moment to answer, and she moved all of her clothes to see if she could find it between her other jeans. She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before her eyes fell on the uneven place on her wall. 

_ She had never noticed that before. _

There was something weird about how the wallpaper was positioned there. It seemed to be hiding something she couldn't identify at first sight. 

With her bare hands, she toured it, quickly exposing the door and opening it, knowing her father had placed it there so she could be the only one to open the passage. 

– Shit. – The hunter whispered to herself. 

She knew he had hidden some of his things in there. 

The three blades were there, shining and dangerous. 

_ Special. _

– Shit. – She exclaimed again. – Shit, dad... 

_ ‘Don't get involved.’  _  She remembered her father's voice saying, years and years ago.  _ ‘Just don't.’ _

Ever since she was a kid, Y/F/N always told her not to talk about  _ that _ . She shouldn’t say anything about  _ that _ , she shouldn’t even think about  _ that.  _

And she would just follow his instructions. 

_ ‘This family is already too messed up.’ _

– Babe? – Dean called her outside. – I found your jeans. 

In less than 30 seconds, she closed it again and pulled her clothes so they would hide the hidden door. 

She had avoided this for years. She wouldn't just risk their safety, she  **couldn't** .

– What are you doing? – Her husband entered and she quickly smiled. 

– Just looking. – Y/N lied. – So, where are my jeans?

As an answer, he just gave it to her.

– You're awesome. – She gave him a little peck before dressing it and giving a spin so he could see her body on it. – What do you think? 

–  [ Love it. ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=213209166) – He smirked. – Your butt looks awesome.

She smiled and brushed her hair quickly in front of the mirror before turning around to look at him.   

– Come on, Bobby will be here soon.

(…)

Later that evening – around 10:30 –, Bobby and Chloe were already there and having an active conversation about Y/F/N, medicine and the girl, and drinking some beer. 

– You think she’s coming? – Y/N looked at Dean. – You think Jo is coming? 

He looked around a bit and sighed. 

– Don’t know, love. She was pretty pissed the last time you talked. 

Seconds later, she heard the car parking on the outside and the knock on her door, running to open it. 

_ Wait, what? _

– Ash? – She frowned.

The dude was smiling, with a backpack on his shoulder and his hands in his jacket pockets.

– Hey, girl. – He smiled. 

Behind him, Ellen had her hands in her pockets as she looked around the front of the house. 

– He came with us. – She explained. – Hope you guys don’t mind. 

– Not at all. – Y/N gave her a small smiled. – Just… Don’t stain my carpet. 

Ellen laughed. 

– You’re already a housewife? – Jo asked, leaving the car. – I thought you were better than this. 

Y/N’s smile grew wide as her friend walked to her front door. 

– Well, I’m not. – She rolled her Y/E/C eyes. – But this shit is fucking expensive. I don’t want to have a whole lot of work to clean it up. 

Jo rolled her eyes. 

– You’re billionaire. You can call someone. 

The house owner chuckled and hugged her friend tightly before they entered. 

– Wow. – She looked around. – That’s a nice place. Who decorated it? 

Y/N bit her lower lip. 

– Well… It was Chloe.

It was easy to recognise [Chloe](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=213214140) between the hunters. She was the only new corner and the only person dressed in something different than jeans and “a good top/shirt”, wearing a very fancy dress. 

– Chloe. – Y/N called, and the woman approached her. – This is Jo. 

The blonde doctor smiled, reaching out to shake her hand. 

– It’s a pleasure. 

– Pleasure is all mine. – The younger woman gave her a small smiled. – So… Chloe, you look familiar…

Chloe stared at her daughter for a moment, and she swallowed for a moment. 

– Chloe is my mother. – The married hunter finally said. – She’s… Well, my mother. 

Jo’s eyes grew wide for a moment. 

– Oh… Yeah… My mother told me about you and… All of the story. 

Chloe nodded slowly and the three just stared at each other for a long moment. 

– I’ll grab myself a beer. – Y/N decided. 

– I’ll go with you. 

The two walked to the kitchen in silence, and Jo attempted to sit on the kitchen island. 

– Don’t. – Y/N warned her, who laughed. 

– So… – Jo looked at her. – She’s your mother. 

The Winchester bit her lip, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer bottle before muttering a “yes”. 

– And this isn’t awkward? 

– A lot. – Y/N rolled her eyes. – She’s this person I know, not knowing. She knows a lot about my dad and his family and tells me stories… She’s trying  _ hard _ , you know? 

Jo nodded. 

– Yeah. 

Y/N sighed and both the women looked at the entering direction when Sam stepped inside the kitchen. 

The two single hunters stared at each other for a moment before he looked at his sister-in-law, blushing deeply. 

– Dean is putting some music on. – He finally said. – He said I should tell you to get back there. 

She quickly nodded and he left, her husband’s voice soon raising in a “How does this shit work, Sam?”, making her chuckle. 

– Come on. 

They were in the living room when the first notes of the song started playing, and she raised her eyebrows. 

It wasn’t Dean’s kind of music. It was  **her** kind of music. 

_ You are the strength that keeps me walking _

– I know this song. – She looked at him when she recognised it. – Dean, do you… 

– Once we were driving Jude. – He approached her. – Well,  **you** were driving Jude, and driver picks the music. And this exact song started playing, and I remember exactly what you told me. 

She smiled openly and he circled her waist with his hands. 

– You said, – He continued. – “This is our song.”. And I didn’t understand because I didn’t give it attention until this week, when I listened to it. 

– This is everything I feel about you. – She whispered, laying her head on his chest. – These are my feelings.

Dean smiled. 

– I know. These are mine too. 

_ You are the hope that keeps me trusting _

Slowly, she moved her hands to his shoulders and they started dancing slowly, not caring about people around. 

Sam and Jo looked at each other for a long moment before Ash took her by hand, awkwardly dancing, and Sam just approached Chloe, who was watching her daughter and her husband. 

– They’re beautiful together. – She noticed. 

She had never seen anyone looking at his or her partner with the amount of love Y/N and Dean looked at each other. 

_ You are the life to my soul _ _   
_ _ You are my purpose _

– It’s been like this for years. – Sam chuckled. – They just… They always loved each other, took care of each other… And, of course, fought each other like cat and rat. 

She chuckled, seeing how the two were inside their own bubble. 

– She’s just like her father. – Chloe sighed, seeing a bit sad. 

– Is it a bad thing? 

The doctor shook her head. 

– No, it’s not. It’s just… Sometimes I’m worried about her safety. 

Sam gave her a sad smirk. 

– Life as a hunter is hard. – He agreed, and it made her look at him. 

– You do know about her father, right? – She asked. 

Sam frowned. 

_ Of course we do.  _

– You know about the kind of things he had problems with, then. – Chloe frowned, a look of confusion on her eyes. 

Sam nodded, not understanding her reaction completely. 

– The same kind of things  **we** have problems with. – He stated as if it was obvious. – Demons, monsters, supernatural beings… 

To him, she seemed to take a whole minute to answer. 

– Yes. 

A few feet from them, Y/N hummed the song against Dean’s chest. It was a very old song, but it never seemed to get old. 

_ You're everything _

– We should have danced in our wedding day. – He whispered to her. 

Y/N shook her head. 

– Our wedding day was too messed up. – She stated. – Far too messed up. 

Dean sighed. 

– Yes, it was. 

He looked at Chloe for a moment, then sighed. 

– You know… I think dad would like Chloe. – He muttered, but she didn’t answer. 

They just stood in silence, the song still playing in the home theatre she didn’t even know she had, and him half whispering and half singing the lyrics in her ear. 

_ – You're all I want. You're all I need.  _

Y/N looked up from his chest and gave him a tiny kiss, her hands clinging to his shoulders. 

– _You're everything._ _–_ She whispered against his lips.  – _Everything_


	21. Chapter 20 – Back to the family business

When the year turned, they kissed passionately just like the tradition said. “For good luck”. The evening was good to the hunters and Chloe, and everyone just spent the night there and slept through the whole first day of the year, Jo and Ellen sharing the kid’s designed room, and Ash and Bobby on the sofa. 

But with the end of the previous years and the start of the new one, their break was over, and Sam actually spent January 2 looking for cases they could work on, and Ellen was the one who came up with that one. 

Y/F/N’s journal turned to be a great source of material to research. He had various journals with magical creatures catalogued and even a whole book he had written and published alone about biblical and Jewish creatures  _ with notes _ , but Y/N just stopped Sam from reading it right away, giving him the clean copy. 

‘There are private notes there that he probably wouldn’t want anyone to see.’ She had argued. ‘I don’t want my father’s privacy broken. I don’t even read his personal journal.’

He didn’t argue. It was her late father, she could do that.  

– Holy shit. – Sam exclaimed as she drove with him on her side, still reading the book. – You father had contact with angels?

She shrugged. 

– If it is there, he did. 

Sam’s eyes were wide with how much he knew about angels, including even weaknesses. 

– Your father was a genius. – He complimented. – How long did he hunt? 

Y/N thought for a moment. 

– Ever since he was 18. 14 years. 

– Wow. – Sam looked at her. – Dad hunted for 20 years and he didn’t write a book about this things. His journal doesn’t have those things. 

Again, she just shrugged. 

– Dad was unlucky. He always had these weird encounters on his hunts. 

– You’ve never read this?

She looked away and shifted her weight before answering. 

– I have a copy, but I didn’t read much of it. 

Sam frowned but didn’t say anything. 

Her father wrote and published  **a book** about supernatural beings and she doesn’t read it hundreds of times? 

– We’re here. – She looked out of the car window.

It was a really weird place. 

– Old school haunted house? – Dean noticed, stopping beside his wife before she left Jude. 

– It seems. – She grabbed her bag, putting it over her shoulder. 

– I don’t think so. – Sam interrupted them, look at a column. 

The two walked close to him. Sam was right beside the staircase, and there was an old symbol in there. 

– See this? – He pointed. – It is a hoodoo symbol, a five spot. With blood weed, it keeps the spirits away. 

She frowned. 

– Well, I can’t see any blood weed around here. Also, this place is a bit too white to hoodoo, don’t you think? 

The three exchange a look, and Dean was the first one to enter. 

When Y/N stepped in, a little girl ran in front of her, making her stare at her for a moment. 

– Sorry about it. – The receptionist apologised, taking her away from her thoughts. 

– No problem. – She finally smiled. 

– We want two rooms, please. – Dean looked at his wife for a moment. 

The woman nodded. 

– Well, you may be our final guests. 

The three arched her eyebrows. 

– We’re closing in the end of the month. – She quickly explained. – Names, please? 

– Shields. – Dean said, at the same time his wife answered. 

– Woods. 

The two stared at each other for a long moment as the woman frowned. 

– I mean Shields. – She corrected herself, looking at the woman. – We just married, I’m still getting used to the new surname. 

– Oh, congratulations. You’re here for the antiques, I guess. 

Sam looked at his sister-in-law. 

– Yeah. – He agreed. 

She gave them the keys, and a man showed them their rooms, stopping at the door when he left the couple in theirs. 

– What? – Dean frowned. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

– Tip him, love. 

He sighed, and she looked around. 

– Creepy place, huh? 

(…)

They made some research, but nothing big came, so the three when out to look around the placing, finding more hoodoo signs. 

She was looking at the furniture when Dean called her for a moment. 

– Look, babe. There are some dolls here, don’t you want to give a look? It looks like his collection. 

Her heart raced inside her chest, seeing him and Sam talking to the receptionist in front of her door. 

_ Shit.  _

– I don’t know, Dean. – She hesitated. 

_ What the fuck are you trying to do?  _ She wanted to ask him. 

She hated dolls, she was terrified of them, and Dean  **knew** it. 

– Can we? – He looked at the woman. – Please, he loves them. Our house is full of old dolls, we have a whole room to them, and my brother here spends a lot of time playing with them, dressing them up and, you know… 

– You go. – She gave them a forced smile. – I’ll wait here. 

While they were inside, she looked around again and looked at the two brothers when they left. 

– The dolls belong to the grandmother. Rose. – Dean explained. – A think she may have something to do with what is happening. 

She nodded. 

– What now? 

– Research, baby. 

They looked for hours in books and found nothing, and the boys didn’t protest when the woman just went out for a walk. Y/N was all alone when she saw the little girl looking around alone. 

– Hey. – She smiled. It was the girl she had seemed earlier that day. – What are you doing here? 

– Maggie is not here… – She looked at the woman. – I have no one to play with.

Y/N bit her down lip. It wouldn’t be a problem to play with the girl. She always had a soft spot for kids. 

– Do you want me to play with you? – She offered. 

– Can you?

– Of course. What’s your name? 

– I’m Tyler. 

– Nice to meet you, Tyler. – Y/N smiled before giving her the fake name she was using. 

She missed playing girly things. There was a time she would play with Jo when her father would leave her with the Harvelle during unusual dangerous hunts, and they would play with dolls or a jump-rope. 

Minutes later, there she was, playing with a rope with the girl., with the rope attached to a tree. 

– Five… Six… Seven… – The girl pronounced, counting how many times could she jump without stepping wrong. – Eight... Nine…

Tyler stepped wrong at the 10 th jump, and Y/N smiled. 

– You did so well, Tyler, you wanna try again? Maybe you can reach 15 this time. 

– It’s your turn, Mrs Shields. – The girl offered. 

– Okay. 

She gave the girl the end of the rope and positioned herself. When she was a kid, she would always beat Jo in this game, and it turned to be an advantage in her life as a hunter. 

– Ready? – Tyler asked. 

– Yes. 

But she didn’t manage to start. At her body was sent back by some kind of force, and her forehead hit a rock at the same time something cut her arm. 

_ – Shit.  _ – The hunter closed her eyes, feeling the pain ran through her skin and head.

– Maggie, no! – Tyler protested. 

_ Maggie? _

– What? – She looked around. – Shit.


	22. Chapter 21 – Clumsy

Chapter 21 – Clumsy

 

– Are you sure you’re okay? – Susan, the owner, asked her, worried about Y/N. – Don’t you want me to call a doctor? That’s a big cut. Are you dizzy? 

Y/N had just entered the place and she was scared with the amount of blood that had left the hunter’s arm and forehead. 

– I’ll be fine. – She brushed her off. – I’m clumsy sometimes, but I’ll be just fine. Just be careful with the pointy rocks, so Tyler won’t get hurt. 

Susan nodded and reached out to help her, but Y/N just brushed her off politely, walking upstairs to meet Sam and Dean, entering the room the two were while researching. 

– Son of a bitch, what happened to you? – Dean exclaimed. 

The left side of her face was still covered in blood, but the cut on her left arm didn’t look that bad after she had clean it with a wet cloth. 

– I think I found a ghost. 

(…)

Late that night, a man who worked for the company was found hanging and the police came in, while Dean was checking out what happened, Y/N was answering a call from Chloe. 

They had left the house locked up and completely protected against supernatural beings when they went for the hunt, and the doctor was still a bit confused about the number of keys she had to use to open it to the guy who would clean the pool. 

– So, you guys are okay, right? – She worried. 

– Yeah. – Y/N confirmed. – I had a little accident, but I’ll be just fine. 

– An accident? – Chloe’s voice sounded worried. – Are you okay? What happened? 

The hunter’s voice dropped as she whispered to the phone. 

– There’s a ghost around here. – She explained. – And it pushed me because I was playing with the little girl. I cut my arm and my forehead, but I’ll be just fine. I already cleaned it and I also have no signs of trauma. 

– I will give a look when you get home. – The blonde woman assured her. – If you don’t… You know. 

Y/N tried not to frown. It was so weird to have a _ mother _ taking care of her. 

– Okay. – She muttered. 

They held a weird silence for a moment before she heard the weird sounds from Sam’s room, and stood up. 

– I’ll check on the boys. Huh… Have a good night. 

– You too. 

As she turned off the phone, the hunter had to hold herself not to smile. 

Well, she was for sure getting attached to Chloe. 

She was ready to open the door when Dean left to room, a sad look on his face. 

– What is wrong? – She whispered. 

– Sam is drunk. – He took a deep breath. – And he was talking about that bullshit dad told me when he died, the thing he asked me to do. 

_ Kill Sam.  _

– Oh. 

– He made me promise. – He whispered. 

She hugged him tightly and sighed against his chest. 

– I think we should have a drink. – She suggested. 

He nodded. 

– Yeah. I like the idea. 

In silence, the two walked down to the hotel dead empty bar, and the old man there quickly asked about how she was feeling. 

– I’m fine. 

– I heard you had some sickness this morning and fell this afternoon. – He commented. – Maybe you and the gentleman here should start watching the symptoms closely. 

Dean looked at her for a moment, a bit surprised. 

– Oh… She’s not… I mean, we…

– It’s not the time yet. – Y/N decided to correct him. – We’ll enjoy each other a bit more. 

Her husband quickly agreed. 

– Well, as you’re not pregnant… Have a drink. 

The two quickly agreed. 

– So. – He changed the subject. – Poor guy. Killed himself. 

– That kind of thing seems to be going around a lot in here lately. 

She nodded. 

– We read about the other ones. – She looked down at the whisky shot he was serving Dean and took the cup out of her husband’s hands before he could drink. – Almost like this place is cursed. 

As a response, he rolled his eyes and waited for the old man to pour another glass. 

– Every hotel owns its stories. If people only knew what happened in the rooms they check in to. 

She looked at Dean, the two of them realising how a good source of information the man would be. 

– You know a lot about this place, right? – She asked. 

– Down to every single nail. 

– We love to hear some stories. – Dean affirmed. 

The old man stared at them, and Y/N gave him a smile. 

– You should never say that to an old man, child. 

Five minutes later, they were walking around the place and seeing pictures. He said some things about the place and the family, and the old woman, Susan’s mother. On a picture, she recognised the hoodoo symbol on a necklace Rose’s nanny used to wear, probably a century ago. 

– And do you know something about a Maggie? – She asked. 

The old man looked at her, frowning. 

– How do you know this name? 

Y/N tried to keep a neutral face. 

– I just do. 

– Maggie was Rose’s sister. She died as a kid. 

She nodded slowly, looking at Dean for a moment. The two quickly made up a reason to leave to their rooms, wishing the man good night. 

– Maggie? – He frowned at her when they got to their room. 

– When that spirit pushed me, Tyler yelled a “Maggie, no”. 

– Shit. – He muttered. 

– Yeah, big shit. 

He nodded softly. 

– We need to talk to Rose tomorrow. 

She nodded. 

– Yeah. And buy Sam a greasy sandwich too. – She pointed the other room’s direction. 

He smiled, shaking his head. 

– Will you do it? – She asked in a whisper. 

– What?

– Will you fulfil your promise? 

Dean didn’t answer for a long moment, then sighed. 

– I don’t know. – He decided. – I have no idea. I mean… You really believe Sammy can become someone dangerous? Someone…  – He breath deep. – It’s Sammy. 

She shook her head. 

– I don’t know, Dean. – She sighed. – I don’t know. 

– You think he can turn to be dangerous somehow?

– I have no idea.

(…)

The next day they sneaked and tried to talk with the grandmother, and ended up being kicked out of the place. Only two hours later – when they tried to sneak around again – the three ended up saving the owner – Susan – by a possessed car, and gaining her trust. 

– What the hell just happened? 

Y/N looked at Dean and Sam. 

– Are you sure you want to know? 

– Of course. 

– Well…

The female hunter pulled a chair and sat beside the woman, trying not to alarm her, but not being soft. 

– You aunt’s spirit is haunting this place. 

Sam’s eyes grew wide. 

– Straight to the point Y/N. – He was sarcastic. 

– She asked for the truth. 

Dean sighed. He had a theory. 

– When did your mother have the stroke? – He asked. 

– About a month ago. 

When the killing started. 

The old woman was trying to protect the people from the spirit but could do that anymore. 

– Yeah… You and your family are in danger. – Y/N affirmed. 

The woman nodded slowly. 

– How did you say the name of the ghost was, honey? – Dean looked at her. 

– Maggie. 

Susan’s eyes grew wide. 

– What? 

– She’s Tyler’s imaginary friend. – She affirmed. – Tyler is always talking about her and…

– Shit. – Sam whispered. 

The little girl was in danger. 

The four ran upstairs, her mother desperate, and when they entered their private room, the place was a mess. The dolls were broken, spread everywhere. 

They looked around the place, but the little girl was nowhere to be seeing. 

– What do you know about Maggie? What do you know about your aunt? 

Susan tried to think, confused with everything that was happening. 

– She died when she was a kid, she drowned in the pool. My mother barely talks about her. 

_ Shit. _

– Come on. – She called the other two. 

Y/N didn’t even know where the pool was, so she waited for Susan to guide her. 

The door was closed – locked from inside – when they got in there, and the little girl had already fallen. 

– Shit. – She breathed out, looking at Susan. – Is there other entrance? 

– The other side. 

She looked at the two boys. 

– Keep trying, I’ll go with her. 

The little girl was drowning. 

She managed to enter before Sam and Dean, and didn’t think twice before jumping when she saw Tyler unconscious inside the pool, grabbing her with both her arms and lifting the girl in time to give her to Dean. 

For a whole moment, they waited for the girl to move. 

To breath. 

To do  **anything** . 

And when she did, Y/N’s heart seemed to start beating again after so much waiting. 

– Thank God. – Susan reached out, holding her girl tight.

Sam quickly helped Y/N leaving the pool and she made a squeaking noise. 

She was freezing. It was winter and the place didn’t have any heating on. 

In response, Dean took her wet jacket off and gave her his, precariously protecting her from the cold air. 

– We’ll get grandma and leave, honey. – Susan assured her daughter, and the group left to the insides of the house again. 

There was something weird in the air. 

Maggie couldn’t have just given up after so many efforts. 

But she didn’t. She had taken her sister. 

After making sure everything was fine, the Winchesters prepared to take their cars and leave hours later. 

– Y/N. – Susan called before she could enter Jude. – Thank you. 

The hunter smiled. 

– There’s no need to thank me. 

– But I want to. 

Surprising the hunter, the woman hugged her for a long moment. 

– Thank you. Really. Thank you. 

When her mother stepped back, it was Tyler’s turn to hug the Winchester woman, who held her tightly before kissing her forehead. 

– You will be a great mother someday. – Susan complimented her. – I’m sure you will. 

– Thank you. – Y/N tried to smile. 

Minutes later, she was already inside her car, her father’s book in her hands while Dean drove in their city direction and Sam following them, thinking about what Susan had said. 

She would never be a mother. 

– Dean. – She called, looking at him for a moment. 

– Yeah?

– If we ever had a kid, and the kid had an imaginary friend, would you freak out? 

He didn’t even think about the answer before giving it. 

– Totally. 

Y/N smirked and nodded. 

– Me too. 

Dean chuckled as he did a curve with the car, looking through the mirror to see if Sam was still after them. 

– But let’s not worry about things that are never gonna happen love. – He decided. 

Her smirk was gone, and she tried hard not to sound sad. 

– Yeah. – She nodded. – You are right. 


	23. Chapter 22 – A little wrinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N/F – Your father’s name

 

Chapter 22 – A little wrinkle

 

– So, doc. – Dean started as Chloe looked at Y/N’s cuts. – Is she good? Any infection, is there any need of stitches? 

The woman made silence for a moment, focused on her task, before stepping back. 

– Just fine. Let me give a look at your forehead. – She approached her daughter. 

They just had reached home, and Chloe seemed very anxious when she grabbed the huntress to see if she was okay. She hated the fact Y/N was in the family business just like her father, but there wasn’t much she could do besides helping. 

With a flashlight, she verified her daughter’s pupils and finally stepped back. 

– Any dizziness or sickness? 

– Nope. 

She nodded and looked at Dean. 

– She’s perfectly fine. 

He nodded. 

– Good. 

Y/N stood up to leave, but the woman stopped her. 

– Can we talk?  _ Women _ talk?

The other woman frowned but confirmed, and the two men quickly left – not wanting to hear anything that would probably make them uncomfortable. 

– What’s wrong? – She looked at the older woman. 

Chloe gave her a small smile. 

– I think it’s my time to ask what’s wrong.

Y/N looked away, and her eyes met one the pictures she had left on her fireplace, but Chloe’s hand over hers woke her up from her thoughts. 

– Y/N… 

– How do you know? – She asked. – How do you know I’m upset?

Chloe smiled and sighed. 

– You father and I weren’t a good couple, but it doesn’t mean we were not good friends. Y/N/F was very expressive, you know? – She gave her a sad smile and moved her hand to a part of her face, touching the space between her eyebrows. – There’s a little wrinkle right here, just like your father did when he was upset and trying to deceive it. What’s wrong? 

Y/N looked at her hands and sighed. 

– We were working on this case and there was this little girl, her name was Tyler…

She told Chloe how she had played with the girl, how she had saved her and how good she felt around the kid. 

– I don’t know why, but I looked at Dean when we were in the car, and I asked him a question about how he would react if we ever had a kid and the kid had an imaginary friend. 

She chuckled sadly. 

– I have no idea why I asked him that, it was just a silly question. 

Chloe caressed the back of her hand with her thumb, listening to her with an interested and kind expression. 

– And maybe a minute after he answered, he just turned to look at me and said: “But let’s not worry about things that are never gonna happen.” 

Chloe finally understood and squeezed her hand. 

– Oh, darling… 

– I know Dean. – The hunter looked at the woman in front of her. – I know he didn’t say that to be mean with me, sometimes he just says things and doesn’t realise how they can affect people. I do this too… I think everybody does. – She defended her husband. – But… Shit… I shouldn’t even be upset, this is stupid. 

– It is not stupid. – She corrected her daughter. – It’s not. It’s something you want.

– But I can’t have, and I should stop winning about it and hand my shit like an adult woman. – She snapped, the tears falling from her eyes before she could even control herself.

Not suppressing her urge, Chloe hugged Y/N tightly, kissing her forehead and listening to her sniffing for a moment.   


She just wanted to hug her for hours… For a whole life. She wanted to fix everything, help her  **daughter** … 

They spent long minutes in that position, until their muscles complained, and stood in silence when Y/N just stood up. 

Her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy, but the hunter tried hard to pretend she wasn’t feeling that bad. 

– I gotta go. Take a shower. – She took a deep breath. 

– Okay. 

They looked at each other for a moment and Y/N sighed.

– Thank you, Chloe. 

– You are welcome. 

The younger woman walked away, entering her house in silence and walking to her bathroom before Dean could get in her way, staring at herself in the mirror. 

– Put your shit together, you’re not a little girl anymore. – She whispered to herself. 

When her husband entered the room, she was submersed, her eyes and breathe shut as she tried to clean her thoughts. 

– Babe? – Dean called, noticing how her feet were out of the bathtub, but her whole body was inside. She wasn’t moving. – Shit. 

His brain processed the situation in less than a second, and he didn’t even think before running there and pulling her up so she could breath making her open her eyes, scared. 

– Shit, Y/N. – He yelled. – Are you trying to fucking kill me? What the fuck is wrong with you? 

– What the fuck is wrong with  **you.** – She turned the question, the water dripping from her damp hair and he finally noticed how she looked like she had cried recently. 

His voice dropped a couple of tones, his heart beating a bit slower now he knew she was fine. 

– What happened? – He worried. – Did Chloe say anything? Did you fight? Is there something I can do? 

In response, she just stood up and – not caring about the water falling from her body as she walked – entered the shower. 

– I don’t want to talk about it. – Y/N decided. 

Quickly, something finally hit Dean. 

She was upset, but it wasn’t because of Chloe. 

It was his fault. 

– Did I do something wrong? 

– Just leave me alone, Dean. – She closed her eyes. – Please, just leave me alone. 

He looked at her for a moment but left her like she asked him to do, leaving their room and walking downstairs, almost bumping into Sam before he could even sit down on the couch. 

– Hey. – His brother frowned as he sat. – What happened? 

Dean sighed. 

– Apparently, I just fucked something really important up. 

Sam was surprised. Not that Dean wasn’t known for fucking something up, this was… This was normal. But Y/N would usually yell at him about it or be passive-aggressive, but push him away just meant one thing: Big shit. 

– Did Y/N kick you out of the room? 

– She said she needed to be alone. 

The younger one frowned. 

– How did she say that? 

– “Please, just leave me alone”.

Sam bit down his lip. Dean for sure knew how to please women, but how to deal with them? 

– Okay. – He decided, – Just tell me from the start. 


	24. Chapter 23 - Never going to happen

 

_ Something about you, It's like an addiction _

The soft knock on the door called Y/N’s attention, but she didn’t move from her position inside the covers. 

She was trying to fall asleep, without much success. Laying down was weird now she spent every single one of her nights with Dean’s arms around her. Being alone felt extremely cold. 

– I know you’re there, Y/N. – Dean spoke from the other side of the door. – And I’m coming in. 

He entered the room, closing the door behind him, and sat down by her side, taking a deep breath. He didn’t understand why she was so upset, but, as Sam advised, “If you’ve hurt her, just apologise. Even if you don’t know what you did.”

– Look, I’m a dickhead, – He started apologising. – I shouldn’t have…

– I’m not mad at you. – She interrupted him. 

Her husband was surprised. 

_ It's when you get angry _

– You’re not?

– I’m not. – She affirmed.

Dean waited for his wife to explain herself, frowning. 

– Look, two years ago I knew what I would have in my life. I would hunt… I would visit Jo and Ellen every once in a while, visit Sam every once in a while, see John every once in a while and… Well… See you and be ignored every once in a while. – She told him. – I would never meet anyone and get romantically involved because I never managed to get over you. – She rolled her eyes, and Dean smiled. He would  _ never _ let her marry any other guy. At least, he would try to stop her in time. – I just knew I would always be alone. I was broke and alone, running credit card frauds and hiding, and killing everything that happened to enter in my way.  

He looked down to his hands, knowing she was right. 

_ You have me at your mercy, oh _

– And I had that image we all have in some moment of our lives. – She sat down on the bed. – That  _ apple pie life _ with a man by my side, a house to live in, two kids running in the backyard and those perfect little things we see on TV shows and imagine we’ll never have. 

Dean grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. He would be lying if he said he never thought about a life like that. A  _ normal _ life.

– And then, you just guys showed up. – She smiled at him. – We became friends again and we got together… In less than 12 months, you changed everything. You turned my apple pie into life, Dean. You took it in your hands and transformed it into something we could have, something we managed to build. I have you, I have Sam, I have Chloe, and I have this house…

Then, he finally understood. 

“Let’s not worry about things that are never gonna happen.” 

_ And you're like a shoulder to turn to _

What a shitty thing to say when your wife is sensitive about the subject. 

– I was used to that. – She explained. – I was used to that black and white picture plan, I would never have that life. I would never be happy. Now I have almost everything I knew I couldn’t have… It just feels bad to know that I’ll never reach that imagine. It’s hard to know I’ll never have the full picture. 

He kissed her hand for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say, then sighed, remembering what Sam had said to him. 

_ ‘Make her talk. Listen to her.’ _

– And what would be the perfect picture? How would be the perfect picture? – He asked, trying to incentive her. 

– Dean… 

– Tell me. Please, babe, tell me. – He looked into her eyes, a hint of Sam’s puppy eyes inside his. 

_ 'Cause certain things burn _ _   
_ _ Just when we're hanging on for dear life _

_ ‘It was such a mistake to teach that technique to Sam…’ She thought to herself.  
_

She sighed and he moved to sit beside her on the bed, still holding her hand. 

– I would have two kids, a boy and a girl. – She muttered. – I would run around hunting with them in the backseat of Jude just like my father did to me, but we would have a house where we could go back. I would teach them how to defend themselves, and how the world is, the good things and the bad too. Well…  We would. 

He caressed her skin with his fingertips. 

– What else? 

He really wanted to know. Maybe if she talked, they would be able to bury the pain and forget about it. 

– We would never lie to them about Santa Claus. – She affirmed in a chuckle. – Or Tooth Fairy, or Easter Bunny. This would teach them to give importance to the efforts parents make all the time. One of them would probably become a hunter, but the other one probably wouldn’t. They would have money to college and we would give each one of them a car, so they could go around without needing us to drive them there. The one in college would keep Jude because the hunter would have preferred a big car where they could put the weapons. 

_ We held on so tight _

Dean listened in silence as she told him the little dream he knew she had never told anyone. 

– How would they look like? 

She thought for a moment. 

– The girl would look just like you. She would take nothing from me. Your green eyes, and blonde hair, and such a beautiful face… – She raised her hand to touch his cheek. – With beautiful cheekbones and plump lips. You would be always so jealous of her… 

_ And there's certain things that I adore _

He chuckled. 

– Really? 

– Yeah. Because she would be really, really, really beautiful. 

Dean nodded. 

– Yeah… I can imagine something like this. Winchester genes are the best. – He smiled. – What about the boy? 

He waited as she imagined the kid. 

– He would look like me. – She affirmed. – And just like my dad, too. Same eyes and hair colour, and the same frown of when we’re upset. But I think he would have your personality. He would be always thinking, “I’m the best”, and I think he would always try to prove it. Like… If he turned to be a hunter, he would be  **the** hunter. He would try to be a  _ legend _ . If he turned to be a student, he would be the first of his class, studying in the best university, and would have the best job ever. We would go and visit him, and he would have the cutest kids and the best wife… Everyone would be so jealous of him. – She giggled.

_ And there's certain things that I ignore _

As they fell into silence, Y/N laid her head on Dean’s shoulder, feeling her heart a bit lighter after confessing all of her stupid girly dreams. In response, Dean raised her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. 

– You would be a great mother. 

She sighed. 

– You would be a great father too. 

_ But I'm certain that I'm yours _

But that was never going to happen. 

_ Certain that I'm yours _


	25. Chapter 24 – You deserve everything

 

Things were better for the next weeks. She had left that subject behind her, trying not to worry about it anymore. 

They kept hunting, working on cases in other cities and just going back to Sacramento as they finished, and Y/N and Chloe were closer and closer.

When Dean’s birthday came up, she quickly offered to help her along with Sammy. They bought the ingredients for her dinner idea, and Sam found Dean’s favourite CD albums for his sister-in-law, and even helped her positioning the candles in the couple’s room while his brother showered on the big day morning, leaving with the impala to get some rest and give them privacy. 

Before the man even left the bathroom, he knew something was going on due to the light song playing softly and the scents he could identify. 

They had literally just come home from a hunt. 

He was tired, sore, and could only think about cuddling his wife and sleep for 12 hours straight.  He didn’t even remember it was his birthday. 

_ There's something about you _

As he opened the door, his chest dripping wet and towel around his hips – a sinful vision to his wife’s eyes–, the room was surprisingly dark for that time of the day. Some candles were lighten up and his wife was in a silk robe with a sexy smile on her face. 

– Hello, Mr Winchester. 

– Wow. – He looked around. – What’s all of it? 

She almost rolled her eyes. 

– What does it look like? This is your birthday present. 

He frowned for a moment, but finally understood what she meant and opened a wicked smile. 

– So I’m getting a massage? – He arched his eyebrow. 

– Yep. – She approached him, kissing his lips for a long moment before looking at him again. – And guess what…

_ I've got no reason to doubt you _

– Huh? 

Right before his eyes, she moved her hands and took off the silk robe, exposing her naked body to his eyes. 

– You’ll be all naked, babe?  – He smirked and let his towel fall on a pool on the floor. – Well… I think we will need this. 

– Go on. – She smiled as he licked his plump lips. – Lay on your front. 

He follower her orders, laying down and exposing his cute butt (his wife words) to her. It would be good to be pampered once in a lifetime. 

– Ready? – She asked, and he hummed a confirmation, his head perfectly positioned on the fluffy pillows. 

– Didn’t know you were good at this, babe. – He noticed, feeling as she sat on his back, hands meeting his shoulders. 

– There are things you don’t know about me. – She sassed him. 

– And will I even know? 

– Maybe someday. 

_ 'Cause certain things hurt _

He meant to say something, but was interrupted but his own moan when she met a spot he really, really, needed help with. 

Y/N’s hands weren’t exactly like other girl’s hands. Her skin had scars and some bumps. They were built for guns and weapons. If she put her hand besides any other woman’s hand – like Chloe’s – the difference would be clear. 

But Dean loved her hands anyway, and loved what she could do to them. The massage was for sure one of those things. 

– Babe. – He moaned again, his voice a bit muffled. – Fuck, you’re so good… 

Her hand left his skin for a moment and, before he could protest, the smell of lavender filled up his senses and her oiled skin met his again. 

She worked on him for hours, breaking every single knot and not neglecting any part of his strong anatomy. Y/N massaged his back, the back of his neck, his shoulders and hands, and only then moved to his legs, working on the sensitive back of his knees and calves for a long moment and also dedicating time to his “cute” butt. 

– Really? – He asked groggily as she continued working on the area. 

– You know I love your bum. – She smiled, landing a kiss on the middle of his back. – You have the cutest one I’ve ever seen. 

_ And you're my only virtue _

He just sighed in response. 

_ ‘Her hands are so good.’ _

His tights were the next, and she couldn’t not admire his muscles, built from hunting, and the back of his ankles also received attention.

– Are you awake, love? – She asked, trying not to hold back her smile. 

– Barely. – Dean muttered, 

He had never felt so relaxed in his whole life. 

– Turn around for me, babe, please. – She whispered, giving his neck a cast kiss. 

He complied, and she soon kneeled by his side to massage his chest with the same enthusiasm she had when she was on his back. 

– I don’t deserve you. – He muttered when she moved her hands to massage his face, working just with enough pressure on her fingers. 

_ And I'm virtually yours _

– You deserve everything. – She corrected him. 

Dean didn’t protest, completely relaxed under her touches. 

She massaged his arms and hands again, moving to his feet for a long moment and climbing through his long legs. He was aware by the time that had passed as they were there, but their bubble was just too good for him to worry about anything. 

Y/N bit down her lip when she reached his navel, massaging it slowly and softly before moving her hands to his hardening member. 

She took her time, massaging his erection slowly, using her thumb and each finger, moving them the way she knew he liked and even trying new movements. 

– Y/N… – He moaned softly, his hips thrusting against her hands. 

She licked her lips, watching his face contorting as he throbbed in her hand. 

_ But I'm certain that I'm yours _

– Babe. – He moaned louder when her thumb caressed his gland and needed to hold himself not to grab her and pin her against the bed. 

It wasn’t long before he came, his eyes shut and mouth opened in a low and deep moan, his body shaking and hips moving beyond his control. Y/N didn’t stop until he was finished, and laid a kiss on his lips before walking to the bathroom and washing her hands. 

When she came back to their room, Dean was already soundly asleep, which made her smile and pull a blanket over his naked body. Putting her clothes back on, she walked downstairs to the kitchen and took a deep breath. 

She had a lot of work to do. 

 


	26. Chapter 25 – 911, what’s your emergency?

Chapter 25 – 911, what’s your emergency?

 

It was early in the night when Y/N finally finished the table, the many pies spread over the surface. 

She had planned this carefully. She thought about making a romantic dinner, but it just wasn’t Dean. 

Fancy food? 

No way. 

Candles? 

Not with dinner.  


_ You’re the first face that I see _

But if anyone needed to find out what Dean’s favourite things were, she was the perfect person to answer the question: Sex, the Impala and pie. Although he didn’t really have an official rank. 

And what was best, then, than to feed him with his favourite dish?

He didn’t have any favourite flavour, then she just baked all of the pie flavours she could think about. 

Walking upstairs, Y/N quickly entered Sam’s bathroom, but not before knocking on her door to wake Dean up. Lucky, she would have time to shower and change her clothes before he finished doing the same. 

_ And the last thing I think about _

But she wasn’t so lucky.

When she reached the dining room, fixing her rushed ponytail, Dean was already circling around the table with a huge childish grin on his face. 

– Please, tell me this is all for me. – He looked up at her, which made her laugh. 

– It’s all yours. 

His forest green eyes twinkled. 

– Pie, cider and cheese. – He glanced back at the table. – Right after a delicious massage from my awesome and naked wife. Am I really awake or is it a dream? 

She chuckled. She loved to see him happy. 

– Let me introduce you to today’s menu, mister. – She approached him. 

– Yes, ma’am. – He nodded. 

– Here we have blueberry, pumpkin, apple, strawberry, cherry, pecan and raspberry pie. – She pointed. – The cheese will help you keep your senses clean, and the cider is here for our enjoyment. 

_ You’re the reason that I’m alive _

Dean nodded, almost jumping in excitement. 

– Banana cream is still in the oven, but it’ll be ready soon. Wanna start? 

He nodded quickly, making her smile. 

A few minutes later, she was cutting and serving him a small piece of the apple pie, under his protests of “that’s a child piece”. 

– You won’t be able to try all of them if you eat too much of just one, Dean. – She reminded him. – Wiped cream? 

– I hate your logic sometimes. – He pouted for a moment. – Yes, please. 

Right at the first bite, he let out a sinful moan in pleasure, his eyes closed. 

– Fuck. – He exclaimed. – This is perfect.  **You** are perfect. 

She smiled. 

– Can I try the pecan one? – He asked when he finished, cutting a piece of cheese and eating it. 

– You can try whichever you want, love. – She affirmed. 

_ You’re what I can’t live without _

An hour later, Dean was at the half of his sixth piece – the strawberry pie – when a loud and high-pitched sound from the kitchen called their attention (and probably from the whole neighbourhood. 

– Shit, the banana cream. – She yelled, running to the kitchen. 

With his mouth full of his last bit, Dean ran after her and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. 

– Son of a bitch. 

She had opened the oven, and the inside of it was on fire. 

The freaking banana cream pie was on fire. 

**On fire.**

– Shit. – Y/N yelled, looking around. 

Every smoke detector on the house was loud and annoying on their ears, and the two hunters had no idea of what to do. 

– Dean. – She yelled. – What do I do?

He was frozen in surprise but quickly managed to pull her away from the flames. 

– Shit, we don’t have any fire extinguisher. – He cursed at looked down at her, who seemed scared and upset. – Hey, look at me. – He lifted her chin. – What’s wrong? 

– My surprise. – She exclaimed. 

Dean couldn’t stop a laugh. 

– Honey, believe me, it is still the best birthday I’ve ever had. – He affirmed. – But it won’t be if we burn down the house, so right now I think we should call for help. 

The fact lightened her face, and the woman pulled her phone from her pocket. 

– You think this is a 911’ thing? – She looked at him. 

As an answer, the fire – which was only in the oven – reached a couple of close shelves and made them jump back. 

– Yes, it is. – He decided. 

– But you are dead. – She reminded him. 

Dean sighed out. 

– Just call them. 

She complied, quickly dialling the number and waiting.

– 911, what’s your emergency? – The operator answered. 

– Yeah… – She hesitated. – My name is Y/N and my kitchen is on fire. Not the kitchen, the oven. – The woman corrected herself. – I don’t know if it is a big emergency, but I don’t have any fire extinguisher, so… Yeah. 

– I’ll send help, miss, can you give me your address? 

15 minutes later, the couple was outside the house, both with their arms crossed her with a deep blush on her cheeks as the neighbours looked at them from behind their curtains. When they entered the house, the firefighters were already leaving the kitchen. 

– You did right calling, ma’am, this could turn into a very dangerous situation.  – The male firefighter told her, his head exposed out of his helmet and another two behind him. – We saved the shelves, but you should get a new oven. The pie is completely burnt too. 

She nodded, embarrassed. 

– That’s a lot of pie. – The other one, the shorter one, looked at their dining table. 

– Do you want some? – She offered. – Maybe half of each one? 

Dean looked at her, disapproving. 

– That’s my pie. – Dean whispered in her ear. 

She ignored him. 

– That’s the only way we can thank you. – She continued. 

Minutes later, they were leaving with half of each pie, thanking her for the kindness, and Y/N laughed at Dean’s pouting. 

– Oh, come on, babe. – She rolled her eyes. – We still have a lot of pie here. 

He didn’t answer, and she sat on his lap, giving his lips a peck. 

– But that was my pie. – He protested. 

– And you haven’t tried the blueberry one yet. – She reminded him, reaching out without standing up and cutting him a piece, grabbing his fork and the plate before looking back at him. – Open up. 

Her husband obeyed, tasting the pie and not controlling his smile. 

– You are very, very wicked, Mrs Winchester. – He decided. 

– Indeed, my love. – She kissed his cheek. 

Half an hour later – and after saving the leftovers and cleaning the table – the two were sat on the sofa, her head leant on his shoulder as they watched some film on cable. 

– Let me tell you, babe. – He sighed. – You’re spoiling me, and a lot. 

When he turned to look around, she was silently asleep on him, which made him smile. 

After the hunt, the massage, all the baking and burning the pie, he understood her side. 

– Okay. – He reached out for the remote and turned off the TV, hearing the Impala parking outside as he took his wife in his arms.

Just after he entered their room, Sam appeared on the door. 

– Hey, what the hell happened in the kitchen? 

Dean held his laugh. 

– It was an accident. Can we talk about it tomorrow? 

Sam frowned but shrugged. 

– Yeah, fine. 

Dean nodded and his brother sighed. 

– So, happy birthday. – He reminded him. – Did you two have fun? 

– A lot. – He confirmed. – But I think we need some sleep right now. 

The tall Winchester nodded. 

– Sure. Goodnight, Dean. 

– Goodnight, Sam.

As the young one closed the door behind him, he looked back at his wife and smiled. 

That was for sure a memorable birthday. 


	27. Chapter 26 – An angel of the lord

Chapter 26 – An angel of the Lord

 

Chloe promised to buy her a new oven when they left for a hunt in Rhode Island days later, and their mood was the best. 

At least until the moment she found out what they were apparently hunting. 

– That’s it, we’re leaving. – She stood up, packing her things on the motel. 

‘ _ An angel came to me in the name of God _ ’.' The woman, Gloria, had said. 

– What? – Sam looked at her. – Are you insane? This is a super important thing. 

Y/N turned around to look at her brother-in-law, Dean staring at her surprised. 

– Look, this is big shit, okay? – She warned him. – I’m not getting involved with it, and neither do you two. 

Her husband was surprised. 

– Are you telling me you’re afraid of angels? – He looked at her. – Babe, there’s no such thing as angels, that woman is nuts. It’s probably something like a ghost or whatever. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

– So demons exist, but angels are bedtime stories? – He looked at his brother and then at her. – Y/N, what is the problem with them? Okay, they’re creatures we never faced, but your father’s book is a great source of information. – The tall guy pointed. 

– Page 49. – She crossed her arms. 

_ I'm well acquainted _ _   
_ _ With villains that live in my bed _

– What? 

Y/N rolled her eyes and pointed to the book. 

– Open it on page 49. First paragraph, second line. 

She had read that book hundreds of times. Maybe a thousand times even. 

Sighing, Sam obeyed and arched her an eyebrow. 

– Read it. 

He shook his head. 

‘She says she doesn’t read her father’s book, and now all of sudden she knows it from her memory?

– Don’t talk to them, don’t look at them, don’t fight them. Avoid angels at any cost. – He read out loud and looked at her. – So your father was afraid of angels, I got it, but there’s a lot of information here that will help us giving this case a solution. 

She shook her head. 

– No, no, no. – She repeated. – Go get your things. We’re not messing with angels, we are definably  **not** . 

– Look. – Dean interrupted their argument. – There’s nothing here to prove we are facing an angel, okay? The guy she killed was completely clean: He never committed any crime, went to church twice a week, worked on campus library… 

He was right. 

Besides the woman’s words, there were no clues. 

– She’s not the first and won’t be the last person killing in the name of religion. Muslims, Christians… Gimme another religion, babe. 

– Jewish? – She frowned. 

– Yeah, those too. – He pointed. – Many people have done that. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

_ They beg me to write them _ _   
_ _ So they'll never die when I'm dead _

– Yeah, but she’s the second person in town who killed someone and said an angel told them too. – He reminded them. – It’s odd. 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

– There’s no such thing as angels.

The two looked at him. 

– Angels exist, and we’re not messing with them. – She corrected him. 

– Have you ever seen one? 

She didn’t answer, her face changing to an expression he couldn’t understand, and he quickly he sensed she was ready to tell a lie but took a deep breath. 

– Look, my dad has. – She decided, and he didn’t see any prove she knew that for sure or was just blindly trusting her father’s words. 

– I only believe in things I can see. – He decided. 

Sam was surprised. 

– We’ve seen things people would never dream about. – He argued. 

– Yes. – Dean agreed. – With our eyes. With proof. How comes that Y/F/N’s book has no physical description of an angel? Not even a drawn. 

_ And I've grown familiar _

She sighed. 

– Let’s do this. – He decided. – We’ll search, and we’ll find out what the fuck this thing is. If it is a spirit, a demon… Whatever. Then, and only then, if it is an angel, which I know it isn’t, we get the fuck out of here.

She made a face but agreed. 

‘ _ Don’t mess with angels _ ’ her father had said. ‘ _ They’re dangerous _ ’ he had said. ‘ _ If you ever come across one, just clean after you and get the fuck out’ _ . And what was she doing?

Hunting one. 

– Anything from Gloria’s apartment? – She looked at Sammy. 

– Nope. – He sighed. – Nothing. 

– No fluffy wing feathers? – Dean teased. 

His brother rolled his eyes. 

– None of those too. But she said the angel gave her a sign right on the guy’s doorway. 

She pondered. 

– It may be worth a visit. 

The sigh was a plastic angel. 

A  **plastic** angel. 

But Sam wasn’t giving up. 

They looked around the place and entered the guy's basement. He really wanted to prove a point. 

– There’s nothing here. – Dean whispered as they walked around. 

_ With villains that live in my head _

But there  _ was _ something. 

A fingernail on the wall and, minutes later, a couple of bones on the floor. 

– Well… The guy wasn’t perfect. – The older Winchester decided. – But it doesn’t prove it was an angel. Whatever it is, the thing knows some deep shit about the people from in this town. 

(…)

The next day, the said “angel” attacked again. This time, they found out the victim was a paedophile. 

Half an hour after leaving his house, she was looking at a church door as the boys entered it. 

– Come on, love. – Dean looked at her. – What’s up? 

She looked at the priest who was welcoming Sam. 

– You know I hate churches. – She whispered, stepping in and looking around. 

– Yep. – He did the same. – Churches, angels, dolls… 

His wife didn’t answer, the priest approaching her. 

– Your brother said you three are interested in joining the church. – He looked at the couple. 

– Yes. – She gave him a fake smile. – We have found comfort in the Lord’s arms after all the tragedy that came into our lives. We don’t want to be away from Him, and we want to help His cause as much as possible.

He nodded. 

– I understand. I’m sorry for your losses. Where did you say you were from? 

– Premont, Texas. – Dean lied. 

– Oh, that’s a nice town. Santa Teresa parish is there. You must know the priest there.

They had no answer.

– Yeah. – Dean decided. – Sure, Father… Huh… 

She looked up at him intrigued. 

– Shaughnessy. – He finished his sentence. 

Y/N faked a smiled. 

– Sorry, he’s bad with names. – She lied. 

The priest nodded. 

_ They beg me to write them _

– So, father, if you don’t mind me asking. – The woman looked at him. – No offence, but… This neighbourhood… 

He sighed. 

– Got a lot worse recently. But that’s why the church is here. – He pointed. – If you want a miracle, you have to work for one, right? 

She nodded and Dean put his hands on his pockets. 

– We heard about the murderers. – He noticed. 

– Yes. – The priest confirmed. – The victims were from my parish, I knew them for years. 

– And the killers said an angel told them to do that. – Sam frowned at him. 

– Yes. Poor misguided souls. 

Dean smirked. 

– So you don’t believe in angels. 

– Oh, no. I do. – The man corrected him. 

Sam quickly interrupted them before his brother could say something stupid. 

– So, is that Michael? – He pointed to a picture. 

_ So I'll never die when I'm dead _

The three looked around, and Y/N felt the hairs on the back of the neck freaking out. 

– Yes. – He confirmed. – The fighter of demons. 

– Angels are fierce, right? – Sam looked at him. – Watchers. 

The old man nodded. 

– I rather say they have more love than fury, but yes. They are warriors. – He affirmed, quickly quoting. –“ _ An angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified _ ”. 

Y/N sighed for a moment. 

– “ _ But the angel said to them, “Do not be afraid. I bring you good news that will cause great joy for all the people _ ”. – She looked back at him. – Luke 2:9 and 10. 

Dean and Sam had to hold back their surprised faces. When did she learn the Bible? 

– That’s right. – He smiled at her. 

_ Goddamn right, you should be scared of me _

Minutes and some questions later, they left the church with him following them, and Dean was the one noticing the memorial in front of the place. 

– What is that? – He pointed. 

– It’s for Father Thomas Gregory. – He explained. – The former preacher here. Passed away right on this steps two months ago. 

– I’m sorry. – She gave him a sad smile. 

– Me too. He was a good friend. We didn’t even have time to give him his last rights. 

Dean looked at two and the man soon entered the church again. 

– I think we have a material right here. 


	28. Chapter 27 – I don’t know.

Chapter 27 – I don’t know. 

 

_ Mama, take this badge from me _

Sam wasn’t convinced, but Y/N was starting to think it really had to do with a spirit. 

– So, what is your deal with angels? – Dean asked her on the way to Father Gregory’s grave. – “Don’t look at them, don’t talk to them, get the fuck out of the place if they appear”? 

She sighed. 

– I don’t know, Dean. My father taught me to do these things, I’m just… Just doing it. 

– You haven’t seen a single angel your whole life. – He reminded her. – Why be scared of it? 

She shook her head and took a deep breath. 

– Sam still believes it. – He sighed. – You know he prays every day? 

– Really? – She arched an eyebrow, shooting a glance at the Iimpala through the mirror as her brother-in-law drove. 

_ I can't use it anymore _

– Yeah. 

She took a breath.

– Do you believe in God? – She glanced at him. 

Dean chuckled. 

– Don’t know. Do you? 

She stood in silence for a moment and sighed. 

– I do. – She finally said.  

_ It's getting dark, too dark to see _

Dean smirked. 

– So you believe there’s someone up there who’s watching the whole Earth and judging each one of the human beings for things they do or don’t? – He said sarcastically, mocking her. 

– I don’t know about this part. – She rolled her eyes. – But I know there’s this guy who is thousands of years old, created to world and… Well, absolutely hates me. 

Dean chuckled. 

– Really positive from you. 

– Yeah. – She sighed, looking at the road in front of them. – I keep my feet on the ground. 

_ Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door _

Sam was the one reaching the grave first, and when she and Dean met him, he was unconscious on the floor. 

– Shit. – She whispered. 

He saw that. 

Shit was just getting bigger and bigger as Sam told them how things happened minutes later.

– Now, we get the fuck out here. – Y/N decided. 

– Y/N. – Sam protested. – We’re in a church. Watch your tongue. 

She raised her eyebrows at him, surprised at his tone. 

Sam really believed that. He said the “angel” had told him to kill a sinner, someone who hadn’t committed anything yet but  _ would _ .

_ Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door _

The brothers fought as Y/N rubbed her hand over her face. 

– It’s a spirit. – Dean affirmed. – And, before we get the hell outta here just like my beautiful and scared wife is suggesting, I’m proving you two this. 

To her deep relief, there was a plant associated with vengeful spirits on the Father’s grave. 

Sam tried to convince Dean of his crap, and he decided to follow the man Sam was supposed to kill, leaving her with his brother to call the spirit from the thumb. 

And when they did it? 

Bada bing, bada boom.

It  **was** a spirit. 

A spirit who thought he was an angel, but still a spirit.

Her heart felt a bit less heavy when she looked at him. 

‘Avoid the angels’ She remembered her father’s words. 

_ Well, I’m not disobeying.  _

But Father Gregory was, though. 

– Father. – Sam walked towards him. – You’re not an angel. 

_ Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door _

– Yes, I am. 

He shook his head, his facial expression soft as he tried not to irritate him. 

– No. You are a man. – He corrected him. – A spirit. And you need to rest, it is time. 

– I was a man. – He argued. – Now I’m an angel. 

She breathed deep, her eyes never leaving him as he spoke.

– Y/N. – He called her, which made her look at him alarmed. – Tell them. You can see it. 

The woman shook her head. 

– Sorry, Father. – She whispered. – But Sam is right. Men can’t be angels. 

He was surprised at the fact. 

– You made people kill each other, Father. – She looked at him softly, just like a mother would do to a child. – It is time to go now. 

_ Mama, put my guns in the ground _

When he was finally gone and they were in her car – after talking to the preacher and calling Dean –, Sam looked at her. 

– Why would he ask you to prove me I was wrong? – He frowned. 

His sister-in-law shrugged at his question. 

– I was the only person who didn’t speak to him, Sam. – She reminded him, driving to the motel’s direction. 

He wasn’t convinced. 

– What is your problem with angels? – He insisted. – I mean, you tell us to stay away from them, you don’t want to hunt them, you look uncomfortable just from talking about them… What is the deal? 

_ I can't shoot them anymore _

She sighed. 

– I already told you, Sam. My dad didn’t trust angels, so I don’t trust them too. – She reminded him. 

– Why? 

She shook her head. 

– Sam…

– No. – He argued. – You know everything about my dad, at least as much as we know. But when it comes to your dad’s secrets, you don’t say a word and push us away, like you can’t trust us. What could have happened that was so terrible that made your father became so aware of a creature anyone barely faces? Creatures that had always been described as good! 

_ That cold black cloud is coming down _

– I don’t know. – She yelled, her face red and eyes tearing as she snapped in a way he had never seen before. 

Sam distanced himself from her a couple of inches when something weird crossed her eyes. 

Y/N stopped the car, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes for a long moment. 

– Look, Sam. – She sighed. – If you know little about my father, so do I. I lived with him for nine years. I can’t remember his voice anymore and I keep a picture from him, so I won’t forget his face. I don’t know what he faced in his life as a hunter. He hunted for 14 years. – She told him. – I don’t know why he hates angels. I don’t know why, but he did have a reason. And that’s the same reason he told his 5 years old daughter not to ever trust angels. 

_ Feels like I'm knockin' on Heaven's door _

She swallowed down, calming herself down. 

– So yes. – She continued. – Maybe I’m overreacting. Maybe they’re not that bad. But the thing is, I don’t wanna know, Sam. Because even after 15 years, I still trust my dad. And I don’t think I’ll  **ever** stop trusting him. I’ll never stop being paranoid about the things that made him paranoid because that is the only thing I have left from him. 

She started driving minutes later, the two of them falling into silence. 

– I’m sorry. – He whispered after a long minute. 

– It’s okay, Sam. – She didn’t look at him, still driving. – It’s okay. 

_ Knock-knock-knockin' on Heaven's door _


	29. Chapter 28 – Pecan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/O/L – Your original language  
> Y/E/C – Your eyes colour

Dean didn’t ask her about her father when they drove back home, probably because Sam asked him not to. 

He knew she was affected, though, when Chloe came from work and the two had a long talk on the blonde woman’s house, which gave the two brothers an opportunity of talking about her. 

– We could… You know. – Sam crossed his arms. – We could look at her father’s diary if you want. – He suggested. 

Dean arched him an eyebrow. 

– No. – He decided. – I mean, everything she says is in that book of yours. She has it in her memory. 

Sam leaned on the wall, his arms crossed and an annoyed hint on his face. 

– Yeah. But she said she didn’t read much of it when I found the book. 

Dean looked at his brother. 

– Maybe she read it when you found it. 

But Sam wasn’t close to being satisfied. 

– Do you think her father was hiding something? – He suggested. 

– Like what? A body under the basement?

His brother arched him an eyebrow. 

– Maybe we could give a look around. – He looked at him. – You know… Maybe dig a little, just to be sure. 

Dean watched his brother’s face for a moment, trying to find out if he was just joking or something, but he wasn’t.

Well, it wouldn’t be a crime to look around. It was their house after all. 

– Yeah, whatever. 

The two quickly made their way to the basement and them to the safe bunker under it, where some of the guns were stored. 

After a whole hour looking around, under and behind things, nothing showed up. Dean didn’t try much harder after it, but Sam proceeded to walk upstairs to see the books they had there again. He had read some of them, but not with enough attention. 

Half of them were in his original language, the one from the country where Y/N’s grandparents were born. Some of the English books had notes, but there was no other copy of the book Y/F/N had written, besides Sam’s copy and Y/N’s personal copy.

_ Maybe he could find her copy and read it without her knowing. _

Trying not to make any sound, he walked to his brother and his wife’s room and tiptoed to their nightstand, grabbing the old diary in there. 

But it was in Y/F/O/L. 

– Seriously? – He whispered to himself. 

Putting it back to where it was, he left the room and just went back to the living room, receiving a look from Dean, who had Y/N leaned on his shoulder as they watched TV.

– Y/N. – He called, and she looked at his direction. – How did you learn Y/F/O/L?

She frowned but shrugged. 

– My dad only spoke to me in his language for years. You two remember I had a funny accent when I met you, right?

He nodded. She really did. Y/N only lost her accent after long 5 or 6 years with the Winchesters. Even now, she still had some of it. 

– Yeah, English wasn’t really familiar to you. 

She nodded, and Dean caressed her hair. 

– Maybe you could teach me. – Sam suggested. 

Y/N frowned. 

– Really? 

– Yeah. – He smiled. – I was thinking a bit, it would be interesting. 

Dean stared at him, his eyes open wide. 

– I don’t think so, Sam. – She looked at him, chucking. – I’m a terrible teacher. Jo asked me to teach her after my surgery, and I failed miserable. 

He chuckled too. 

– Well, I think I’ll look for a book, then. Then maybe we’ll be able to talk about it someday and Dean won’t understand. 

His brother rolled his eyes and his wife just laughed, giving him a peck. 

– Can you grab me some pie, babe? – Dean asked, kissing her neck softly. 

There was still pie from his birthday in the fridge, and he was happy with the opportunity of eating it. 

– Pecan? 

– Yep. – He nodded. 

She stood up and looked over Sam. 

– Do you want some, Sammy?

He nodded. 

– Yes, please. 

She left with soft steps, her bare feet not making any sound as she disappeared into the kitchen.

– What the fuck is it? – He whispered to his brother. – What are you doing?

– What? – He frowned. 

– You’re acting like she’s a liar, like she’s hiding things from us. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

– Not her. Her father. Maybe there are things he never told her, he might be hiding some big shit here, Dean. 

His brother held back not to throw something at him. 

– Really? – He asked. – Are you serious?

Sam shrugged, and the two came back to silence when they saw Y/N leaving the kitchen with the three plates served with pecan pie slices. 

– Thank you. – Sam smiled at her, and sat on the sofa in front of them, the three watching TV. 

He  **did** trust Y/N, of course he did. They knew each other for almost two decades, he could trust her  **his life** and she was basically his sister. 

But he didn’t know her father. 

John shared little to nothing about Y/N’s father to them when they were younger, telling them – with a very stern voice – not to ask her too much about him, or she would be sad. He knew he was dead, had no wife and was friends with John. 

He barely knew his name before he asked her about it without his father and Dean knowing, and his brother almost fought with him because of it. He was afraid it had hurt Y/N’s feelings or brought back the sadness of her lost. He was used to rarely talk about his mom, and imagined she was just like them. 

– You remember when we were kids? – He looked at the two. – When we first met Y/N? 

Dean smiled. 

– Dad was hunting with her father. – He looked at his wife, moving a strand of her hair out of her face. – They took us to a McDonald’s and you were all about staring at us, barely talking. 

– I didn’t know you guys. – She rolled her eyes. – And you, Dean, didn’t look happy with my presence. 

He rolled his green eyes. 

– How did you want me to react? You were this pretty, strange, foreign girl, staring at me with your huge Y/E/C’s iris. You looked at us the way a kid looks at a monster. 

– Well, you were scary. – She decided. – Okay? 

They chucked, and he leant down to kiss his wife’s cheek.

– Okay. 


	30. Chapter 29 – Later

Chapter 29 – Later

 

When Sam was possessed and got missing, they went crazy. 

He had blacked out for a whole week, apparently. He didn’t remember how he got there, Didn’t remember how he got a goddammit car or why he was covered in blood. 

The boy was going insane and didn’t even trust them to tell how he was feeling. 

The Yellow-Eyed-Demon… He was turning him crazy. 

He even gave Y/N a gun and asked her to kill him when Dean refused to do it, and knocked the two out after it. 

Hell, their family was worse every day. 

The breaks, the California life… They were just covering all their pain. 

Things were just so fucking messy they just wanted to ignore them. 

John’s death, the demons, the fact Y/N was clearly hiding something from them... No wonder Y/N and Dean didn’t realise something was wrong. 

The exorcism was the hardest part, and Bobby was the one who realised something was wrong when they stared it, something was off. 

She seemed in pain, deep pain, but didn’t let that stop when she realised the demon's plans. 

It had put a symbol in Sam, something that locked it inside the boy. 

_ I paced around for hours,  _

– Give me this shit. – She grabbed a bucked of holy water, stopping him from talking as he conjured something she couldn’t understand. 

– You think holy water will stop me? – He teased her. – You will need a whole ocean if you want to buy yourself time to anything,  _ mutt bitch _ . 

Them, she recognised who it was. Somehow, in a something both the men in the room could only describe as a weird glow that appeared in her eyes for half of a second, she recognised the demon. 

– Meg. – She murmured, punching Meg/Sam right in the face with all her strength, and it made the possessed man head fall back, the blood quickly appearing on the big wound she left there. 

_ I'm empty _

– You know they’ll kill you, right? – He looked into her eyes. – You can run and hide, but they’ll find you. And when they do, nothing will stop them from kill you. 

Y/N smirked at her. 

– They’re gonna need to find me first. – She turned around. – Bobby!

But Meg didn’t lose time on destroying the Solomon circle that kept her locked, and engaged in a fight with Dean was she ran to the fireplace. 

She had had an idea, and it apparently worked when Bobby broke the symbol on Sam’s arm with another skin burn, the demon leaving his body and leaving the four in silence and panting hard. 

Half an hour later, Bobby gave them amulets to prevent possession and, as the two brothers left, he stopped her. 

– Do you think the things that were after your dad are after you too? – He asked with a worried expression. 

_ I jumped at the slightest of sounds _

Y/N sighed. 

– I’m not exactly lucky, Bobby. – She reminded him. 

He sighed. 

– I wish I knew what is happening. I could help you, I could…

She shook her head.

– This isn’t your fight, Bobby. 

– You’re not even telling me what they are? 

She looked at him for a moment and gave him a sad smile. 

– If I say their name out loud, shit might get real. Trust me, you don’t want to know. 

Sam was inside her car when she entered, and Dean was alone. 

– Y/N. – He muttered. – What Meg said…

– Don’t think about it, Sam. – She interrupted him. – You okay?

He nodded and she sighed. 

_ I'm bigger than my body _

– You need to rest. 

And he obeyed. 

(…)

 

After that, they decided to take a Valentine’s Day break. Different than Dean’s birthday, the three just decided to spend the day – along with the whole week – on a Malibu, in Chloe’s beach house. 

They were playing pretend. 

They were good ignoring the pain, assuming the role of a happy small family that had nothing to lose, that had no problems. 

No demon was after Sam. 

John hadn’t ask Dean to kill his brother. 

Y/N wasn’t hiding from unnamed creatures. 

– You realise that your parents pretty much fucked everywhere here 24 years ago, right? – Dean turned to look at his wife. – Like, they probably christened the whole house. 

She rolled her eyes, staring at the window. Leaving the house, they would step right into the beach. 

It was beautiful. 

– Y/N. – Sam called, and she turned around to look at him. 

At the exact moment, he snapped a photo of her with a camera she hasn’t seen before that moment. 

– Sam. – The woman whined. – Give the girl a warning. 

He laughed and Dean walked to his wife. 

– Quick, Sam. Take a pic of this. 

To Y/N’s surprise, he swapped her off her feet and kissed her as Sam photographed it. 

– Why are you taking pictures? – She asked when she stood up again, slightly flushed. 

– Want to keep the memory. – He shrugged. – Oh, and there’s a video camera too. I hope you don’t mind I bought it, I mean…

She rolled her eyes.

– It’s okay, Sam. – She chuckled. – There’s a lot of money. We can buy good things from time to time, just try not to break me. 

He smiled and started filming around as Dean walked upstairs with the bags, and Y/N entered the kitchen with the groceries. 

– Hey, Y/N. – He called, following her. – Where are we?

She rolled her eyes but didn’t protest. He was having fun. 

– This is my mother’s beach house. – She opened the fridge. – And this is our first official vacation ever. 

– Are you excited? 

She shrugged. 

– Don’t know. I never had a vacation before, so… Yeah. I hope it is good. 

He smiled and she smiled back. They were always worrying, hunting, fighting… They deserved an official vacation for once. 

– I’ll catch Dean. – He walked back. 

– Go on. 

It took her five minutes to hear a loud “Sammy” protest from Dean and walked to the bottom of the stairs. 

– Let the kid have his moment. – She yelled. – He’s having fun. 

_ I'm colder than this home _

But it doesn’t matter how much they play pretend, they were  **still** there. They were still afraid. 

The anti-possession necklaces were heavy on their necks. 

The scar was hurting Sam’s arm, the future was still scaring Dean, and what Meg said was still haunting Y/N’s mind. 

– Y/N. – She heard and turned her face to look at Dean. 

They were sat on a blanket the beach, looking at the sea, and she looked small inside the jacket she had put on after realising the wheatear was too cold for them to wear anything else. 

– Yeah? 

– Is there anything you wanna tell me? 

She shook her head. 

_ I'm meaner than my demons _

– Anything that means your life is in danger, maybe. – He insisted. 

She sighed, and moved closer to him, laying both down and resting her head on his chest before finally speaking. 

– Without a name, it is just a nightmare. If I give it a name… It may become real, Dean. – She whispered. –  And I don’t want it to be real. 

He circled her with his arm, laying a kiss on his wife's forehead.  At least for now, they would be focusing on the immediate danger.  

– Okay. 

Sex was slow that night. Slow and silent. 

They stared at each other’s eyes for the whole moment, whispering love words and locked inside their bubble.

He would ask her about the truth one day, of course he would. But not now. 

_ I'm bigger than these bones _

Later. 

_ Who is in control? _


	31. Chapter 30 – Who’d ever say it was possible?

 

Their next hunt was in a college. Something was off, people were dying… Things were weird. Even weirder than the  _ usual _ weird. 

An urban legend was famous there, about a girl who had an affair with a professor. When they broke up, she jumped from the 4th-floor window, room 669, and died. 

30 years later, and a week before the three reached the town, they heard about the professor who had killed himself almost the same way. 

The boys thought it was a ghost, so they looked for ghost stories and decided to go to the professor’s office find some evidence. 

They were outside when she felt something weird, and Dean quickly noticed the look on her face. 

It wasn’t often she looked scared. 

– What? – He looked at her. 

She had stopped even before stepping into the building, like so weird force was bothering her insides as Sam talked to some guy who worked on the cleaning. To Dean, she looked haunted. 

– Something is off. 

He almost rolled his eyes. 

– Well, this is why we’re here. Because something is off. What is wrong?

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

– No, I mean… – She tried to explain. – Something is really off. Like… More off than usual. I can feel it. 

When the shorter man, the janitor, turned to look at them, she felt her legs tremble for a moment. He wasn’t weird on anything like this. He was… He was normal, a regular everyday normal guy. 

But there was something up with him, and she couldn’t figure out what it was. 

Something odd. 

– There’s something wrong with this dude. – She whispered, pulling Dean closer to her. 

Dean frowned, looking back at him and noticing how he was clearly staring at his wife. 

– What do you mean with wrong? 

She shook her head. 

– I mean what I say, Dean. Something  _ wrong _ . – She insisted. – I don’t know what is it, but we should be careful with him. I don’t trust him. 

He had to hold back for a moment. 

Did it have to do to the creatures that were after killing her? Something about her dad or what?

– What are you? Sam number two? – He frowned at her. – How do you know something is wrong?

Y/N bit down her lip. She couldn’t explain that feeling. 

– Just trust me, okay? – She insisted. – Don’t forget about Gordon’s incident. 

He was ready to answer, but her phone stopped him. 

– Y/N Winchester. – The woman answered, her face and stomach dropping when the woman on the other side started talking, and Dean worried. 

– What is it?

Y/N raised her hand to interrupt him, listening to the person on the other side before saying “I’ll be there as soon as possible, thank you for letting me know”. 

– It’s Chloe. – She looked at her husband, trying not to sound alarmed. – She was in a car accident, I need to go check on her. Can you do it without me?

_ And now that I'm stronger I've figured out _

He nodded quickly. 

– Is she okay? 

Y/N’s heart was beating fast, and her hands felt extremely cold. 

– I don’t know. I need to go now. – She decided and looked at Sam direction. – Hey Moose, I need to go. 

– What is wrong? – He frowned. – Are you okay? 

She nodded quickly. 

– Yeah, something is up with my mum, I really need to go. – She explained and Dean held a smile. She had called Chloe “mum” for the first time ever and didn’t even notice. – Can I call you later? 

Y/N didn’t give Sam time to answer, running to her car and driving away as fast as possible. 

She didn’t even notice the janitor’s eyes following her. 

(…)

It took Y/N long hours to reach Sacramento, and she didn’t even stop at home, dropping on the hospital quickly and finding the receptionist that had called her phone. 

_ How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul _

– Hey. – She breathed out. – I’m here for Chloe Dawson, I’m her daughter. You called me some hours ago, I was out of town. 

_ ‘It was the fastest drive she had ever had.’ _

Five minutes later, she was inside the room where Chloe was, her arm in a cast and a huge pout on her face. 

_ ‘My own pout.’  _ She couldn’t ignore. 

– What happened? – The hunter worried looking at the nurse who had guided her. – How did she get here? 

– A drunk driver hit my car. – Chloe sighed, groggy. – I just woke up from surgery, I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me. 

_ I will never let you fall _

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

– Of course I do, you are my mother. – She took off her jacket. – Who else would worry about you if I didn’t?

Chloe had to hide the surprise on her face as the hunter took her phone out of her pocket, the other woman chuckling silently. Chloe worked at that hospital as an Ob-Gyn doctor, and everyone knew her. They were a bit surprised when the woman gave her daughter’s number as the mergency contact. 

– How long are you staying with this thing? – She pointed, dialling Dean’s number on her phone. 

The nurse left, closing the door and giving the two privacy. 

– Some weeks.

– And why are you staying here? – She worried. – Was there any bigger fracture? 

– I just left a surgery. – She yawned. – I have to stay. 

_ I'll stand up with you forever _

Y/N laughed through her nose, walking closer to Chloe and touching her face as she waited for Sam to answer his phone. Odd situation, it was.

– Sam Winchester. – The man picked up. 

– Hey, Sammy. – She smiled. – I just wanted to tell your boys it’s all okay. 

She heard him talking to Dean on the other side for a moment and waited. 

– So, what happened to your mum? – He worried. 

– A drunk driver hit her car and she broke her arm. – Y/N explained. – She just woke up from her surgery, I don’t know if it serious or not. 

She looked at her mother for a moment, and then chuckled when she realised the woman had fallen asleep. 

– I think she’s still dealing with anaesthesia effects. 

Y/N stared at her mother for a moment. 

_ I'll be there for you through it all _

Goddammit, she loved that woman. They were just… They knew each other for such a short time but loved her a lot. 

She loved her like a  _ mother _ . 

Who’d ever say it was possible? 

_ Even if saving you it sends me to heaven _


	32. Chapter 31 – Push-ops?

Chapter 31 – Push-ops?

 

The boys went to the next two hunts alone and Y/N stayed with Chloe, but it didn’t stop her at all from freaking out when Dean called and said – overexcited – he and Sam were hunting a werewolf in San Francisco. 

Hell, she had to hold herself back not no run there and help them. 

Well… Not help, but  **kill** the thing. 

She wasn’t over her werewolf obsession but decided to stay back because of Chloe. Her mother was still grumpy about the cast and all the things she couldn’t do, so it wasn’t bad to stay with her for a while. 

When Sam and Dean came back, she asked her husband over and over again about how they killed the creature, and if there was any sign of more of them around.

He calmed her down, answering every question, and frowned when he noticed the difference on her as she turned around from grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

– Your boobs. – He pointed. – Is it a new bra? One of those… Push-ops? 

– Push-ups? – She corrected him and looked down at her own breasts. – No. They are… 

– Bigger. A bit, but... Visible. – He finished her sentence. – Are you… You know?

She arched him an eyebrow. 

– On the shark week. – He tried to explain. – On the rag… 

_ ‘What?’ _

– You mean my period? – She frowned. – No. I mean, maybe it’s coming, I don’t know. 

She was, in fact, experimenting some rough PMS the latest weeks. She was exhausted and vomiting, and her breasts actually ached as if someone had thrown her a punch… 

– Sometimes I hate being a woman. – She groaned to herself, opening her beer and twisting her nose when the smell hit her. 

– Can you grab me one of these? – Dean asked. 

She took a moment before sighing 

– Here, take mine. – She handed him the bottle. 

Her husband accepted, frowning, and Y/N sighed, both of them walking to the living room and turning on the TV. 

– Hey, Dr Sexy MD is on. – He smiled, and the subject soon died, replaced by the television show. 

Dr Sexy MD… It was, probably, Dean’s favourite TV show, even though he denied it. If they were on a hunt, he would even record it so he would never lose an episode. 

God… Sam would tease him so much if he knew. 

– What? – He frowned when he met her gaze.

– Nothing. 

Later that night, Dean told her Sam was a bit schocked and shaken by what happened, and they decided to take another break. It was a routine to them, apparently: Four weeks of hunting and a week of break. 

That night, she was around her father’s old books with Sam when she asked him about the hunt.

They first thought a dude was the werewolf in town, but, in the end, they were protecting the werewolf girl the whole time. 

– Without you to gather evidence more easily, we had to find a way to follow him everywhere. – He noticed. 

– Who followed him?

– Dean. – Sam smiled with the corner of his mouth. – He even went to a strip club after him… I think he enjoyed it a little too much. 

She stared at him with a frown on her eyebrows. 

_ ‘Wait… What?’ _

– A strip club? 

He nodded, reading the book on his lap. It was a copy of an old book about Greek gods. 

‘Y/N’s not the jealous type, it’s no big deal.’ He had imagined. 

Boy, he was so wrong. 

– Yeah. – He muttered, not noticing the sharp tone escaping her lips. 

– Oh… – She took a deep breath. – I’ll be right back. Get a look to see if you find anything about Egyptian gods. 

Sam nodded, and she walked away slowly and calmly, looking for her husband with a neutral expression on her face. 

– Dean? – She called out. 

– Bedroom. – He answered. 

When she entered, he had just put on his clothes. 

As hunters, they were always ready to get up and leave, so there was always a bag around and they were always dressed in jeans, t-shirt and the right pair of shoes. 

– Are you done? – She crossed her arms and he smiled innocently. 

_ ‘He looks so lovely when he’s clueless’ _ She noticed to herself. 

– Yeah. – He approached her. – You see, I was…

He had circled her waist with his arms, his green eyes focused on her face. He didn’t even notice when she slapped him the first time, interrupting his words and sending a sharp pain through his cheeks. 

_ ‘Shit, she’s strong’ _

– What the fuck? – He squeaked. – What did I do?

They were a normal couple: They would fight like every other couple, but she had  _ never _ slapped him on the face. 

Like… Never. 

Ever. 

– You went… – She punched his arm. – To a fucking… – She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it as Dean ran away from her reach. – Strip club?

Fuck. 

She was mad. 

She was so fucking mad. 

_ ‘I’m fucked. _ ’ Dean decided. 

He ran through the corridor with his wife following him and hid behind the couch. 

– I’m so fucked. – He muttered to himself. 

But what did she expect him to do? He had two choices: stay with the hot chick all alone or go follow the suspect. 

She didn’t want him to stay with the hot chick, right?

– But, babe, I had no choice. – He tried to defend himself, finally standing up and pointing. – You didn’t want me to stay alone with the chick the whole night, right?

He moved away for a moment, hearing the lamp crashing behind him on the wall. 

_ ‘Christ, she’s terrible today’ _

He had never seemed her like that. 

Well… He had never done anything like that before. Not with her, at least. 

She had a point, he couldn’t deny it. 

– Look, can we please talk about it… – He interrupted himself when she ran after him again, and directed himself to the backyard. – Like normal people? No things flying over my head, please?

– And you didn’t even tell me? – She continued, nothing stopping her rage. 

Dean thought about jumping into the pool but knew it wasn’t a good idea. 

_ Wait. He was lost now.  _

– I had to hear about it from Sammy? – She finally stopped. 

When Dean looked in her direction, he was surprised. 

She was crying. 

Like… Fully crying. Really crying. 

Sobbing. 

_ Oh shit.  _

The strip club wasn’t the problem. 

The fact that Sam was the one who told her was the problem. 

_ ‘Oh, shit.’  _ Dean realised. 

She was mad because he didn’t tell her. 

He stopped for a moment, and watched, frozen, as she walked inside again. He only caught her when she was already upstairs, sat on their bed, and sat by her side. 

– Babe, I’m so sorry. – He grabbed her hand and feeling how warm it was, as if she had just gotten a bad burn. 

_ God, she was moody these days.  _

– I didn’t mean to hide it from you. – Dean continued. – It’s just… I didn’t know how to tell. You didn’t want me to just drop it in the middle of a conversation, right?

She didn’t answer, her shoulders shuddering up and down softly with the not-so-soft sobs. 

– Babe, please. – He grabbed her chin, making her look inside his eyes. – Please, forgive me. 

She continued sobbing, although trying hard to hide it. 

_ ‘Fuck, what is happening to my emotions? I can hardly control myself’ _ She protested inside her own mind. 

– Were they more attractive than me?

The question caught Dean out of guard. 

_ Wait.  _

_ What?  _

– God, no. – He was emphatic. – None of them was half of you. All together, they wouldn’t make a whole you, trust me. 

Silently, she laid her head on his shoulder, and Dean swallowed down the saliva.

One minute later, she was already kissing him fiercely. 

_ Oh, boy… _

She was for sure going insane. 

– So… – He asked when they laid in silence, an hour later. – Are we okay?

– Shut up. 


	33. Chapter 32 – It's ok.

Chapter 32 –  _ It's ok.   
_

 

 

The boys were in jail. 

Like… Really prison. 

– I can’t believe they’ve convinced me to do this. – Y/N complained to herself, rubbing her stomach unconsciously. 

She had been eaten something really, really wrong the latest weeks. It was going out of her control now, as she was vomiting at least three times a week for the latest weeks. 

She was wearing a wig, contacts and some makeup that made her look a lot more than Chloe than usual. 

Who was she?

A cop. 

A  _ female _ cop inside a  _ male _ jail. 

– How did you get us to enter this place? – Chloe asked on the phone, worried. She wasn’t happy with her daughter between so many criminals, even being designed to take care just to the ambulatory. 

Y/N smirked, looking around. The place was mostly empty, people would rarely go there. 

– You shouldn’t ask, trust me. – She assured her mother.  – Even  **I** am afraid of my people. 

Long story short, they didn’t do much. She wold help them if they needed, but they turned to be good alone at that time. 

_ Probably because Dean didn’t want her sticking around more dudes than at that moment. _

That was a long, long week, very though too. 

When they came back, things were different. They couldn’t go to any of her houses: Cops would look for the two everywhere and those were the first places they would look. 

Chloe made up the house so it would look like she and her daughter were living alone at one of the doctor’s houses in Sacramento, hiding the boys' clothes or any evidence they had ever been in their home. 

The cops showed up the next day she arrived and  _ Herinksen _ – that dude obsessed with the Winchesters – was with them. 

She was just in the garden, watering the flowers and trying to look innocent when they parked, and she could just tell her heart was beating on her sleeve at that moment. 

– Y/N Y/S/N Winchester. – The black man approached her.

– Y/L/N. – She corrected him. 

– Not according to the law. – He crossed his arms in front of his chest. – Mrs Winchester, do you have any news about your husband?

She sighed, rubbing her temples. 

– So, what did Dean do now? 

He arched her an eyebrow. 

– So you know he’s been around?

She shook her head. 

– I know you’re obsessed over Dean and Sam, and if you’re showing up here, they did some big shit. 

Y/N tried to breathe slowly and not to show him her true emotions. 

– Do you know where he is?

She shook her head. 

– No idea. Is been... What... Three months? Last time I saw him it was Christmas.  Great gift he gave me. 

He observed her. 

– I see you’ve moved in with your mother. Is she home?

She nodded. 

– Please, come in. 

Her legs trembled as they entered the house, and Chloe looked up from her book. 

– May I help you? 

He introduced himself and, after lots of questions, turned to look at Y/N. He asked if they knew anything about Dean, his location or news or whatever could lead to him, but they had nothing to say. 

Y/N told them about how he decided to leave her overnight, and how she decided it was time to move with her mother and keep the family together. She wasn’t even wearing her wedding ring anymore.

But, in jail, Dean had. And that was suspicious. 

– You see, we only have each other. – She looked at her mother. 

He didn’t have much more to ask or accuse, and left with an unhappy look on his serious face. 

– If you ever meet you husband again, Mrs Winchester, tell him I’m looking for him. – He warned her. – And I’m not gonna stop until I get him and his brother. 

Her heart beat fast for a moment, and she nodded slowly. 

– I’ll remember. 

When he left and she closed the door, her legs just gave in the weight and she fell on her knees. 

– Shit. – She muttered. – Shit. Fuck. Goddammit. 

– I know. – Chloe muttered. – I know. 

(…)

They met only days later in Illinois. 

Dean grabbed her so hard she could barely breathe. 

_ It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. _

– God, how I missed you. – He groaned, squeezing her between his strong arms. – I think we’re back to the old routine. 

She nodded. 

The weapons were already on the back of her car, their things too. 

They would be old fashioned again, running away like the hunters they always were. 

Dean had just left for research and Sam was studying the case when she walked to the bathroom in silence, turning her phone and calling. 

– Kiddo. – She heard the unknown voice on the other side. – I thought you have forgotten about me. 

Y/N rolled her eyes. 

– Never. – She leant on the door, whispering. 

– Where are you? Are you with them?

– With Sammy. – She corrected them. – I kinda need a favour, big thing. Huge thing. I don’t know if you can do it. 

At the other side of the door, Sam stood in silence, trying to hear anything she could be speaking. 

He knew it. 

She was hiding something. 

– Police… – He could identify on her speech, but he couldn’t hear much. – Dead… I really do… Trouble… Big shit…

Hell, she was a good whisperer. 

When his phone rang with Dean and information, he almost cursed his brother. 

– Dean, just pick me up first. – He insisted, but his brother didn’t give in. 

_ Shit.  _

Turning off the phone, he came back to the door, listening to her phone call. 

– You really are awesome, huh? – She laughed on the other side. – Thank you. Thank you so much. 

Apparently, the person on the other side said something that made her chuckle again. 

– Do you think we can meet? – Y/N sounded as a suggestion. – I’m kinda missing you… No, you know I can’t. They wouldn’t understand at all…

Sam frowned. 

_ ‘What wouldn’t “they” understand? Was she talking about him and Dean?’ _

_ I will never let you fall _

– You know I’m protecting them. – She insisted, her tone sounding sad. – They already have a lot carry; I don’t wanna give them more things to think about. 

More silence followed her sentence until she said anything again. 

– Meh, I’ll be fine, is not like I’ll be sick forever or something… – More silence. – Well, you know the song my father would sing to me all the time.  _ “Carry on my wayward son. There’ll be peace when you are done” _ . Although he always sang it as “gone” and not “done”. I think he knew hunting was a straight way lifeline. – She remembered. – I need to go now. I’m pretty sure Sam will start eavesdropping me at any moment by now. 

At that moment, he decided to knock on her door. 

– Are you okay in there? 

She opened the door in a bit of a hurry. 

– I’m fine. – She left. – Did Dean call you?

He shook his head. 

It had been half an hour. 

– We need to go. – She decided. 

They took about an hour to find the place and, when they did and found Dean, her heart dropped to her stomach. He was pale, almost blue, tied up in thick ropes. While Sam fought the thing, she tried to wake her husband up. 

_ Cuz you're my, you're my,  _ _   
_ _ my true love, my whole heart _

She never thought she would be so happy about seeing eyes. 

– There’s no place like home. – He groaned weakly. 

They saved a girl that night, and she drove with Dean by her side to the motel. 

– Is there anything I can do? – She looked at him. – Can I help you? How are you feeling?

– I think a need a shower. – He decided. 

With her help, he cleaned himself and put on some decent and loose clothes, not protesting when she made him eat and drink water. 

– You should sleep. – She touched his face. 

_ Hell, he was still pale and cold. _

_ Please don't throw that away _ _   
_ _ Cuz I'm here for you _

– Let me look at you. – He whispered, taking her face in his hands. – God, I missed that crazy sparkle on your eyes. 

She smiled a little. 

– Crazy sparkle? 

He nodded. 

– The hunter sparkle. – He caressed her cheek.

Y/N closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and the comfort it brought to both of them. 

– What was your wish? – She whispered. 

Dean took a long moment to answer. 

_ Use me as you will _ _   
_ _ Pull my strings just for a thrill _

– Mum never died. – He whispered. – We had twins. We lived in Kansas. We were… Such a beautiful family. 

She leant down and kissed his lips. 

She couldn’t take more of his words, and, when tears fell on his face, he couldn’t tell I they were his or hers. 

Life was perfect in his dream, but that was the life they had chosen. 

There was no way to change it. 

Not anymore. 

_ And I know I'll be ok _ _   
_ _ Though my skies are turning gray _


	34. Chapter 33 – Sam

Chapter 33 – Sam

 

It was her time to scare them. 

They were driving – Dean and Y/N in Jude with her driving – and Sam driving Baby after them, when the older Winchester saw his wife whole body falling unconscious on the driver seat, hands clutching the wheel. 

– Babe? – He frowned, looking between her and the highway.  – Shit.

He pulled her to his lap, assuming her place just in time to save them from a crash, and quickly stopped to try to reanimate his wife. 

– Y/N. – He called. – Y/N, can you hear me?

But she didn’t answer. 

It was half a minute until Sam reached him. 

– What happened? 

Dean’s heart was beating fast against his chest as his brother touched Y/N’s hands and extremities, and then her face again. 

– Dean, we need to take her to a hospital right now. – He looked at his brother. – She’s not waking, look at her, she’s pale, she dripping in sweat. 

He was right. There was something really wrong happening. 

– Put her in the backseat. – Dean told him, feeling his hands cold in fear. – We need to find a hospital right now. 

As soon as Sam closed the door, he busted to the closest town. It had been, what? Three minutes?

Wasn’t she supposed to wake up after so long? 

He parked without caring about where and took her in his arms before entering the fancy hospital. 

What was that town name? He didn’t even look at the signs. 

– Nurse. – He ran into the man. – My wife! My wife is not waking up. 

The place was quite empty, and they took her inside quickly was Dean was left to fill up the papers. 

– Look, can’t I just give you guys her Health insurance card and go? – He rubbed his temples. – I need to call her mother, I need… Shit… 

– Please, calm down, sir. – The male nurse oriented. – She’s being taken care of. As soon as you finish the papers, you can go meet her. 

He did it quickly, filling up the papers and giving it to him. 

He tapped his feet as the worker read it. 

– For God’s sake, just lead me to her. – He shouted. 

The man gave him an angry look but led him to the waiting room. 

– You’ll be called soon. 

Dean didn’t know how “soon” he meant, but after calling Chloe to tell her about what happened and realise Sam wasn’t there for some reason, he imagined a whole eternity had passed. 

– Come on, Sammy. – He groaned. – Pick up the phone. 

When a doctor left and looked around, he walked into his direction. 

– Y/N Winchester? – He asked. 

– Are you with her?

He nodded quickly. 

– Husband?

Dean swallowed his saliva and shook his head. If they ever heard about Dean Winchester, he would be arrested in a second. 

– Relative. – He decided. 

The doctor walked to the room where the woman was already awake and laid on the bed. 

She had woken up after being examined, confused with what was going on. 

– What happened? – She asked, looking up at him. – Why am I here?

– You passed out in the car, we almost crashed. – He sat by her side, kissing her forehead with relief. – You almost scared me to death. 

She blinked a few times. 

– I passed out? – She frowned. – How? 

– I don’t know. – He caressed her cheek. – The doctors examined you, they’ll probably answer your questions. 

Y/N nodded. 

– Is Sam waiting outside?

Dean shook his head, a deep frown decorating his forehead. 

– I’m calling him like crazy, but he’s just not picking up. I don’t know what happened. He disappeared. 

She frowned. 

– What do you mean with “disappeared”?

– I meant what I said. – He looked at her. 

She grabbed her phone and, for the next 30 minutes, they called every person they knew, asking about Sam or whatever information they could find. 

There was nothing. 

– Where are these fucking results? – She stood up from the bed, and her legs trembled, which made Dean run to hold his wife. 

– Easy there, tiger. – He helped her sit back. – I’m calling a nurse or something. We need to get out of here. 

When her phone rang loudly, both thought it was Sam or something related to him, but it quickly turned into just a deception face when it was just a text. 

_ ‘Fox News. You can thank me later’ _

She grabbed the remote and Dean turned to look at the TV. 

The news? Dean and Sam Winchester, fugitives, were found dead on a car accident in Sacramento, California. 

– What the fuck? – He exclaimed. 

Y/N gave a little smile. 

– I have good friends. That weirdo will leave you alone now.

Dean arched his eyebrows at her and finally kissed her forehead. 

– Thanks. 

A nurse quickly warned them about a problem on the system, and how her results wouldn’t come at the expected time. 

– We can’t wait here, we need to find Sammy. – Dean exclaimed at her. 

But she couldn’t leave before the doctors saw her results. 

– Go. – She decided. – I’ll be there as soon as possible. 

He nodded for a moment and leant down to kiss her on her lips. 

– You’re gonna be okay? – He worried. 

– I’ll call you as soon as I get the results. 

Looking at the windows, they could clearly see the Impala, and she would bet money on it being unlocked. 

He leant down again, kissing his wife on the lips. 

– Go. – She affirmed again. – Find him. And be careful with the cops, don’t step in California yet. 

He nodded and kissed her again before definably leaving. 

– Winchester? – Someone knocked on the door, and she turned around. 

– Yes?

– Miss Harvelle is here. 

– Let her in, please. – She muttered. – Are my results back yet?

– No, ma’am, I’m sorry. 

The blonde hunter soon came in and hugged her best friend. 

– Mum said you passed out while driving. Are you okay? 

Y/N nodded, dismissive. 

– Sam is gone missing. – She looked at her best friend. – He was right behind us and then, bum, got missing. 

Jo’s brown eyes got wide. 

Y/N hadn’t had a feeling like that in a long time. 

Something bad would happen. 

She knew it. 


	35. Chapter 34 – You and I’ll be safe and sound

Chapter 34 – You and I’ll be safe and sound

 

_ I remember tears streaming down your face _

It was past midnight, Dean didn’t answer any calls, and neither did Sam and even Bobby. 

She was starting to get desperate. That feeling inside her chest kept growing more and more, the ache in her heart pulling her down and down into the darkness of her worries. 

She knew something was wrong. 

They should have called her by now. 

It was too much for her to take. 

Grabbing her stuff and walking through Jo, the hunter decided it was enough. When she opened her door and saw a nurse with her results, she just grabbed them. 

– I’m discharging myself. – Y/N announced, putting the papers inside her jacket. 

They tried to stop her, but she didn’t even look at anyone, walking to the Camaro and leaving without her friend. 

She didn’t even care about the results. 

Infection? Cancer? Screw it. 

She needed to find the boys. 

_ When I said: I’ll never let you go _

Passing by an electric sign, the day made her swallow hard. 

It was Sam’s birthday.

She and Dean were planning to take him somewhere, maybe have some fun. 

She wasn’t sure they would be able to do it, and it was scaring her. 

She looked at her phone on her hand again, not knowing  _ whom _ she would call now, but quickly dialling Dean again. 

No answer. 

When her phone rang, she picked up with hope it would be one of the Winchesters or at least news about them. 

But it wasn’t. 

– Where is my thank you? I even gave them bodies and faked an autopsy, – The person on the other side sounded proud.

– Look, I can thank you later, okay? Sam disappeared and now I can reach Dean. ! She shouted. 

– Hey, calm down. – They tried to help her. – Take a deep breath and try not to panic, okay? Do you want me to meet you? I can help you with anything you need. You just have to tell me. 

She shook her head. 

– No, no… I can’t. I just need to find them, okay. I need to find them. 

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light _

She turned off the phone before she could have any answer. 

_ They can be with Bobby.  _

Shit. 

**Ash.**

Why didn’t she think about Ash? 

She called the Harvelle Roadhouse hundreds of times, but no one picked up. 

There was something going on, for sure. 

She needed to go there. 

(…)

_ I remember you said: Don’t leave me here alone _

Y/N could the place by far, and things weren’t good. 

The Roadhouse was destroyed and, when she entered, she screamed. 

They were dead. 

They were all dead. 

– Ellen? – She yelled. – Ellen! 

There were bodies all around, dead men... 

No sign of Ellen. 

_ Shit. _

What if something like that had happened to Sam and Dean?

What if they were dead?

Her head started spinning, her eyes glowing and her heart racing when a couple of hands grabbed her face. 

– Calm down. – The unknown voice whispered. – Take a deep breath.

She could fight, but she knew who it was when she opened her eyes. 

_ But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight _

– Dad? What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. – She muttered, her head getting lighter and lighter. 

– Look at me, little one. – Her chin was lifted. – Look at me, stay with me, okay.

As the warmth filled up her nerves, she could feel her senses coming back to her, and the sun met her skin. 

– Do you know where they are? – She tried to fight her tears. – Are they alive? I need to know. 

A pair of lips met her forehead for a long moment, warmth finding her skin and making the place tingly. 

– Just calm down, okay. – Her grandmother whispered in her ear.

_ The sun is going down _

– I can’t find them, sugar, I’m sorry. But you need to calm down, okay? 

She closed her eyes again and sat down in her car. 

– You need to go. – The hunter whispered. 

– I don’t wanna leave you alone. 

There was a long moment of silence, and his hands disappeared from her skin. When she looked up again, she was all alone. 

Y/N took a deep breath and put the key ion the ignition. She only had enough gas to find the next gas station and then head to Bobby’s place. 

_ You’ll be alright _

When she got there, the sun was already down and the Impala was parked outside. 

– Dean! – She yelled. – Sam! Bobby! 

When she saw the older man leaving the house, she ran into his direction. 

– The roadhouse was burned to the ground. – She yelled. – I can’t find Ellen, I couldn’t find you. 

Bobby stared at her for a moment and then held her tight. 

– Kiddo. – He muttered. – Y/N. 

She looked up at his face. 

There was something wrong. 

– He sold his soul. – He whispered.

She raised her head, staring at Bobby. 

– Y/N, Sam died and Dean sold his soul to resurrect him. 

Her heart stopped and she was ready to enter, but he stopped her. 

– Sam doesn’t know yet. Ellen is inside there. Just don’t… Don’t.

_ No one can hurt you now _

Y/N entered bursting the same way and, when Dean laid his eyes on her, he couldn’t help but circle her with his arms. 

– Babe. – He whispered. 

– You stupid. – She slapped is chest, and he knew she knew. – You  stupid… Dickhead… Stupid. 

They held each other tightly, and he lowered his lips to her ear. 

– I couldn’t, Y/N. I couldn’t let him, you know that. 

Yes, she did. 

_ Come morning light _

– The yellow-eyed demon is out there, Y/N. – Sam said when they stepped apart. – We need to stop him. 

She stared at Dean for a moment, and then looked at the young Winchester. 

– We do. 

– Y/N. – She heard and turning around to see Ellen, rapidly hugging her. 

She was so worried about her. 

If she had died… 

Shit, she really wanted to kill that demon now. 

– You need to call Jo. – She looked at the brown-haired woman. – She must be freaking out already. 

Ellen nodded, and Dean approached his wife again. 

– What did the results say? – He asked, finally remembering what happened to her. 

_ You and I'll be safe and sound _

– I have no idea. I discharged myself. – She crossed her arms, and felt the paper in the inside pocket of her jacket, grabbing it and finally reading. 

Everyone in the room waited, worried while staring at them. 

– Shit. – She whispered. – Shit. 

Dean frowned and was soon by her side reading whatever had scared her, his green eyes going wide. 

– Shit. 

She was pregnant. 


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

_ You’re what I can’t live without _

Y/N stared at Dean as he paced around. All of his actions and decisions were on his shoulders now, everything he had done was now spinning in his head. 

– Shit. – He muttered. –  **Shit** . 

He was pale, his hands shaking with the paper in his hands and a scared look on his face. 

That was big shit. 

Big,  **big** shit. 

– Is she sick? –Sam worried. – Y/N, are you sick?

She shook her head. 

She wasn’t sick. 

– You’re not coming. – Dean decided. – You are  **not** coming!

_ You’re the light inside my eyes _

Y/N stared at him with a deeply surprised face. 

He had no right to say what she could or couldn’t do, he wasn’t her father and she wasn’t a child. She was pregnant, not on a  _ leach _ . 

– You can’t stop me from going Dean. – She shouted at him. – This is my war too. You can’t just say ‘you’re not going’. 

He was crazy if he imagined she would just sit back just because he said she should. 

– I’m not risking your life going after the yellow-eyed demon, not after what happened, and especially with what is going on with you right now. – He pointed.

His brother frowned. 

_ You give me reason to keep trying _

_ ‘What is he talking about?’ _

– You can’t make me. – She decided. 

Dan arched her an eyebrow and pointed a finger at her. 

– Oh no, babe. I can and I goddammit  **will** . – He shouted. – You’re not going to this hunt, you’re not risking your life, and you are not risking this child’s life. 

They fell in silence and everyone stared at the couple, finally realising why they were fighting. 

_ A child? _

– Wait. – Sam looked at her. – Y/N, you’re pregnant?

_ You give me more than I could dream _

As an answer, Dean handed him the test results. The papers were crumpled, but according to it, she was 12 weeks pregnant. 

– How the hell are you four months pregnant? – Sam stared at her. 

How could they never notice that? 

Well, she has gained some weight the latest months, but just two of three pounds, and it was only on her hips.  

She didn’t even have a baby bump. 

– This is… – He counted on his fingers. – February. 

God, time was passing too fast for their own good.

– How did you manage to get pregnant in  **February** and no one noticed? – He frowned, gesticulating. – And you just went on hunting! You could have gotten hurt! You’re not even taking vitamins. Have you been drinking lately? 

She stared at him, surprised. 

_ Wait, what? _

The Yellow-eyed demon out there and he was worried about her taking vitamins?

– Sam, I can make another one at any moment. – She brushed him off. – I’m not letting you go alone there. 

– You can’t go. – The younger Winchester agreed with his brother. – Not on your condition, you can’t. 

_ I don’t deserve a chance like this _

Her mouth fell open. 

– You gotta be fucking kidding me, right? – She insisted and looked at the other two in the room. – Bobby, talk to them. 

– Kid, they are right. – The man pointed. – There’s no way you’re going to this hunt. It’s too dangerous. This is no common demon. 

– You’re staying. – Dean decided. 

She wasn’t convinced, but just decided she wouldn’t fight over it. 

– I think I need a glass of water, now. – Dean decided and she ran her hands through her messy hair. – I think you need one too. 

A couple of minutes later, he gave the full glass to her, who drank it all. 

She really was thirsty. 

Slowly, Dean pulled her to a couch hugged his wife as the others tried giving them a moment. 

– This is what you always wanted. – He whispered, holding her hand. – Your apple pie. 

_ I don’t deserve a love that gives me everything _ _   
_ _ You’re everything I want _

Y/N shook her head. 

– You were in my apple pie. Alive. Our kids would have a great dad. – She sniffed, trying not to cry. 

He held her hand, caressing her skin with his thumb. 

– I can still be a great dad.  I’ll just not be around forever. 

She shook her head. 

– You will die when they turn 6 months old. – She reminded him. – What will they have? A picture of you? 

He looked down at their hands, their fingers tangled together. 

– They’ll have Sammy. – He looked back at her. – They’ll have a house and a family. A grandmother, a great uncle, the best mum… They’ll have Bobby, and Ellen, and Jo. 

She shook her head. 

_ I don’t deserve your love _

– They’ll not have you. – She whispered, tears falling on her face. – You won’t teach them how to kill monsters, how to salt the windows… 

– Wait. – Dean looked at her. – Are you planning to raise them hunting? 

She frowned at him. 

– Do you really thought I was kidding you? 

He arched his eyebrow for a moment and took a deep breath. 

– You can talk about it later. 

He circled her shoulders with his arm, pulling her closer to his chest.

_ But you give it to me anyway _

Her heart was heavy, as well as her stomach and her head. 

– Dean. – Sam knocked on the door. – We’ll be leaving soon. 

She laughed through her nose. 

– You know I’ll follow you as soon as I see you turn the corner, right?

He chuckled. 

– I do. It’s you, huh?

She smirked and laid her head on his shoulders. 

_ She was feeling so tired… _

Silently, he helped her take off her jacket and kneeled down in front of her.

– What are you doing? – She frowned at him. 

_ I can’t get enough _ _   
_ _ You’re everything I need _

 

Dean gave her a small smile and lifted her shirt so her stomach was showing up. 

It hasn’t changed, even a little. She had no growing, no bump… 

– Four months, huh? – He looked up. 

She nodded, and Dean approached her low stomach. 

_ ‘Hell… I’m feeling so stupid right now.’ _

– Hey… Huh… Baby. – He looked at her belly button. – This is… This is your dad. You also know me as the giant asshole that produced half of your DNA in his balls and bangs your mum pretty much every night. 

Y/N chuckled, yawning when he touched her skin. 

– I’m sorry you had to come in such a delicate moment. – He continued. – I’m sorry I won’t be there the whole time. I won’t see you walking, talking… I’ll be lucky if I see you sitting down alone for the first time. But you’ll have the best mum. I mean… She’s hot, she’s super skilled, and she bakes a pie… Damn, you’re gonna love it. 

_ And when I walk away _ _   
_ _ You take off running and come right after me _

He chuckled for a moment. 

– She’ll love you more than anything in the world. – He affirmed. – She’ll be the best mum. 

Raising himself to his feet, Dean took his unconscious wife to the closest room and put her into bed, kissing her forehead. 

– I’m sorry, babe. – He whispered. 

According to the leaflet, the effects would last for around four hours. It was enough time for them. 

– She’s knocked. – He announced, not even thinking about the second meaning of the words, meeting the others. – Let’s go. 

_ It’s what you do _ _   
_ _ And I don’t deserve you _

(...)

Y/N’s head was light when she woke up, and she had to think for a whole minute to remember where she was and how she had gotten into bed. 

_ Dean.  _

He had put her to sleep. 

– Son of a bitch. – She whispered. 

However, her thoughts were interrupted the moment she heard the loud sound, the scariest thing she had ever heard, and ran to the salted window. 

Then, she saw it. 

The black shadows in the sky, the thunders… The sounds. 

She knew it. She knew what that meant; she could see them very well. 

Demons. 

The apocalypse had started. 

– Shit. 

 

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0-v-GloQ0TC0zeyykU9tD3ob0Fpw7V4E


End file.
